MI VIDA SIN ELLA
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: ALBERT FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes de éste Fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. Al igual la canción que he integrado como parte de éste capítulo pertenece a The Bee Gees.** **Ésta** **historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartir.**

 **.**

 **NO TAN FÁCIL VAS A OLVIDARME...**

 **.**

Sentado en su sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea, se encontraba pensando en ella. Una mano sostenía un vaso con whisky escocés y la otra la llevaba de vez en cuando a sus labios con un cigarrillo encendido, cuando ése se consumía encendía otro. Una nube de humo había vuelto denso el aire en el despacho de la mansión Andley en Chicago. Archie ya le había llamado en un par de ocasiones para que se reuniera con los demás a la cena de Navidad, pero él siempre contestaba lo mismo:

 _-En un momento...-o también se le oyó decir- en un rato más voy con ustedes, necesito hacer unas llamadas._

En realidad ése era el pretexto para estar a solas. No era mentira que quisiera llamar a alguien. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba y con quién, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz desde el otro lado de la línea habría sido suficiente para animar un poco su triste semblante. Por otro lado, saber que estaba con él era también el motivo de cortar la llamada antes de que ella contestara.

Hasta que finalmente respondió a la joven muchacha que con cierto miedo se atrevió a entrar al despacho, antes de que sonaran las once de la noche en el reloj sobre la chimenea de la amplia estancia dijo:

 _-Diles por favor que cenen sin mi, no tengo hambre._

Dorothy regresó apretujando su mandil en las manos por los nervios de la reacción de madame Elroy ante la tercer respuesta. La joven caminaba a prisa desde el humeante recinto hacia el comedor elegantemente preparado donde ya esperaban los invitados a la cena.

- _¿Pero qué le pasa a William? Es que no es posible que se comporte así con nosotros. ¡Esto no se lo tolero! regreso en seguida._

 _-Madame si me permite..._

 _-No George, ésta vez me deberá escuchar, no puede comportarse de ésta manera._

 _-Tía Elroy, perdone usted que yo opine pero, tal vez sí sea más conveniente que deje a George hablar con el tío William. Finalmente es una persona de su entera confianza y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, creo que si usted va para allá empeorará lo que sea que esté pasando con él._

La voz serena de Archie parecía haber menguado un poco la molestia en la histérica mujer y permitió que el hombre de confianza y mejor amigo de su sobrino hiciera un último intento por traerlo a la cena con ellos.

Sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero con los ojos llenos de ellas, William se sentía derrotado.

Había perdido recientemente grandes sumas de dinero en negocios que fracasaron. Había perdido la vieja mansión abandonada de los Andley y sus amplios terrenos adjuntos en un litigio que se complicó y prefirió ceder ante un ex-socio comercial demandante. Todo sucedió en los últimos dos meses, pero no era eso lo que lo mantenía en ese estado de decaimiento.

 _-¿Se puede?_

Sólo se escuchó un profundo suspiro como respuesta desde aquél lado del despacho.

 _-William, te diría que te estamos esperando, pero eso ya lo sabes. Podría decirte que madame Elroy está muy molesta, pero eso no te importa. Podría continuar con un monólogo que es casi seguro te negarás a siquiera atender, porque te conozco... pero puedo decirte también que la vida sigue, que ella está viviendo su vida y continuó con su camino, no creo justo que tú te hundas en la soledad y en el vicio por ella._

 _-Ella continuó... pudo hacerlo después de todo._

 _-Sí William, lo hizo. Amigo aquí ya no se puede ni respirar, encenderé el extractor de aire o se activará la alarma contra incendios._

 _-Así me siento George, exactamente así, como si no pudiera respirar, como si doliera cada bocanada de aire, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo._

 _-¿Y crees que es justo? -preguntó George al tiempo que encendía un interrumptor y el humo desaparecía rápidamente- Yo creo que no. Ella... ella está feliz con el actor._

 _-Ya lo sé._

 _-Entonces ¿qué esperas para seguir viviendo?_

Unos ojos azules como el cielo, irritados y conteniendo el llanto, miraron con nostalgia hacia los copos de nieve que caían despacio y decoraban las ventanas en la bella noche. Las luces de colores adornando las residencias vecinas y el hermoso portal hecho a réplica del que existía en Lakewood invitaban a dejar de pensar en ella, a olvidarla por un momento y continuar aunque doliera, continuar aunque fuera necesario bloquear la mente y fingir ser alguien más. Porque esa imagen de ella sonriente, deslumbrante, en festejos del brazo o de la mano del famoso actor era sólo eso... una imagen, o al menos William A. Andley estaba convencido de ello.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al reproductor de música en su despacho, tomó la revista de farándula y se acercó a la chimenea para arrojarla al fuego. George no podía explicarse en su madura y práctica forma de pensar cómo un hombre como William sufría y se aferraba a la idea y la esperanza de estar con una sola mujer. -"Habiendo tantas flores en el campo"- era su ideología.

William dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y subió un poco más el volumen de la canción.

- _Ésta... escúchala, no tienes idea cómo la recuerdo con ésta..._

.

I stumble in the night

Never really knew what it would've been like

You're no longer there to break my fall

The heartache over you

I'd give it everything but I couldn't live through

I never saw the signs

You're the last to know when love is blind

All the tears and the turbulent years

When I would not wait for no-one

Didn't stop and take a look at myself

And see me losing you...

When the lonely heart breaks

It's the one that forsakes

It's the dream that we stole

And I'm missing you more

Than the fire that will roar

There's a hole in my soul

For you it's goodbye

For me it's to cry

For whom the bell tolls

.

- _Te entiendo William, pero como ya te dije, la vida sigue. Allá afuera hay una vida esperando por ti, hay personas a las que les importas y quieren compartir contigo ésta noche y cada día que sigue._

 _-¿Están todos?_

 _-Sí. Sólo faltó la señorita O'Brien, sus padres quisieron llevarla a Florida, será la última Navidad que pase con ellos como hija soltera._

William sonrió con tristeza.

 _-Ya todos están haciendo sus vidas George, tú y yo tendremos que salir en alguna tómbola._

 _-¡Ja! Yo ya no estoy para eso Will, mi tiempo ya pasó, tengo 48 años, pero tú tienes una vida por delante, no la desperdicies, mucho menos por el recuerdo de la señorita Candy que es feliz con alguien más y a punto está de casarse. Además, sufres porque quieres mi querido amigo. Si yo tuviera tu edad, tu poder, tu físico qué iba a estar sufriendo por una sola..._

William sabía que en parte su amigo tenía razón, pero él simplemente no imaginaba su vida al lado de nadie más. Ese tiempo juntos en su departamento se quedó grabado en su alma, a ella también la harían recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a él, tenía que recordar. No tan fácil se iba a sacudir el recuerdo de esos besos fugaces en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo, de esos besos apasionados que se dieran mientras veían juntos una película de romance o de suspenso en una tarde lluviosa, a William le encantaban porque terminaría abrazándola y el abrazo siempre llevaba a ambos a hacer otras cosas más interesantes. A veces la película seguía avanzando y ellos ya estaban desnudos en la alfombra haciéndose el amor.

Sabía él que en el fondo, ella lo recordaría esta noche, indudablemente, definitivamente... la Navidad anterior compartieron una cena juntos en su modesto departamento, cuando todo era mejor, cuando un futuro juntos y hasta planes de matrimonio se podían vislumbrar claramente. Esa noche, después de cenar, bailaron abrazados y después de un rato la llevó en brazos a la habitación, donde se amaron por varias horas.

.

Seen you in a magazine

A picture at a party where you shouldn't have been

Hanging on the arm of someone else

I'm still in love with you

Won't you come back to your little boy blue

I've come to feel inside

This precious love was never mine

Now I know but a little too late

That I could not live without you

In the dark or the broad daylight

I promise I'll be there...

.

Sentados a la mesa esperaban la tía Elroy, Archie, Annie, Stear y Anthony. Por el amplio corredor caminaban dos hombres por demás elegantes George y William quien vestía un traje negro y llevaba su cabello corto y alborotado de una forma que se veía sensual e irresistiblemente atractivo. Al fin había accedido a cenar con ellos.

 _-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, pueden comenzar a servir Dorothy. -_ Habló con su tono serio la matriarca _._

La joven ama de llaves que había esperado todo este tiempo de pié junto a ellos en el comedor avanzó de prisa hacia la cocina y dio la orden para que el banquete fuera servido.

 _-¡Por Dios ya era hora!_

 _-Guarda silencio Selene._

 _-Nosotros también tenemos hambre y no podíamos empezar a cenar antes que ellos. Entiéndela por favor Dorothy._

 _-Matt ayúdame con las charolas del pan. Los demás ya saben, derechitos y calladitos que nos pagan muy bien. Ya terminando haremos nuestra propia fiesta._

La cena fue alegre, los tres chicos hablaban de sus planes de ir de Spring Break a las costas de Cancún en México. Archie prefería Hawaii, pero Anthony estaba muy emocionado con una joven mexicana que había estado como trainee en el Corporativo Andrew, por esa razón el plan era visitar la Riviera Maya.

 _-¿Y qué es eso de Spring Break muchachos?_

Annie por poco se atragantó con el bocado que masticaba y tuvo que cubrirse con la servilleta y toser fuerte.

 _-Ehhhmmm es una especie de vacaciones universitarias tía. Muchos jóvenes aprovechamos las ofertas vacacionales que ofrecen los diferentes destinos turísticos y... parece que en Cancún se pone muy bueno... todo..._

 _-Anthony Brower no quiero que vayan a andar dando espectáculos, sería muy desagradable enterarme de sus faltas._

 _-Tía, no se preocupe por eso, yo los tendré vigilados._

 _-Archie, tu ya estás casado. No me parece apropiado que andes en esos ambientes, le debes respeto a tu esposa._

 _-Ya oíste... -replicó Annie mirando con picardía a Archie._

 _-Mi esposa irá conmigo tía Elroy. Por cierto, sería excelente que pudieras asistir tío William. ¿Por qué no te animas?_

 _-Tengo mucho trabajo Archie, hemos tenido pérdidas en las finanzas de la empresa y el patrimonio familiar. No puedo darme el lujo de irme de vacaciones._

 _-Piénsalo William. Puedo cubrirte unos días, tal vez te ayude llenarte las pupilas con bikinis, playa, sol..._

 _-¡George!_

 _-Disculpe el comentario madame Elroy pero siendo honesto, a William le hace falta vivir, conocer mujeres._

 _-Basta George, tía. No iré de Spring Breaker a ningún lado, aunque todavía falta mucho para esas vacaciones les aseguro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Vamos a terminar de cenar y cambiemos de tema, ¿les parece?_

A punto de sonar las campanadas indicando la media noche y con ello la tradición de darse un abrazo con todos y cada uno de los presentes, Dorothy se acercó a la mesa en el mismo momento en el que William como jefe de familia se disponía a dar un breve mensaje.

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Dorothy?_

 _-Ha llegado una visita madame, señor William._

La chica hizo una ligera reverencia y dio paso a la figura detrás de ella.

William se levantó despacio de su silla, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas de nuevo...

.

Now I know there'll be times like this

When I couldn't reach out to no-one

Am I never gonna find someone

Who knows me like you do

Are you leaving me a helpless child

When it took so long to save me

Fight the devil and the deep blue sea

I'll follow you anywhere

I promise I'll be there...

Corrió hasta ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó fuerte y quitó los guantes helados de sus manos para poder acariciar su rostro. Los rostros de incredulidad de todos, las sonrisas , la sorpresa en otros... todos estaban extrañados de la presencia de Candy ahí justo antes del brindis por la Navidad.

William besó sus labios fríos, los envolvió con su calor y la abrazó fuerte. Era un milagro que hubiera regresado, que estuviera ahí de nuevo, esa misma noche le haría el amor hasta el cansancio como lo hizo un año atrás.

 _-William... ¡William! Dorothy ha traído la champaña que pedí para el brindis, ¿no la vas a recibir? Te nos fuiste William, ¿estás bien? Luces bastante pálido. Hijo, tal vez sea mejor que vayas a descansar, no te preocupes ya por el brindis, yo me encargo._

¿Sería posible? A tal punto estaba enloquecido que ya hasta tenía visiones o tenía un poder impresionante para soñar despierto. Aturdido se retiró a su habitación, se recostó sin ánimos de quitarse la ropa y su móvil sonó en el bolsillo del pantalón. William sintió que su corazón aceleraba los latidos al ver la imagen sonriente de la mujer de su vida.

 _-Sí, ¿bueno?_

- _Albert... hola, vi que marcaste varias veces, supongo que no entró bien la llamada, ¿cómo estás?_

 _-¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo supones que estoy princesa?_

 _-Albert yo... no..._

 _-Hace un momento imaginé que regresabas. Te juro que aluciné con tu regreso y casi podría jurar que te vi con el abrigo azul y tu boina beige. ¿¡Será que todo esto me está afectando al punto de volverme loco!?_

 _-Albert, por favor no digas eso, yo no creo que sea por..._

 _-No Candy, por favor déjame hablar. Nada de lo que compartí contigo fue imaginario, no fue una pose, ni una imagen. Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que el calor y el sabor de los besos que te di todo ese tiempo te inquietaran cuando él te estuviera besando, quería que recordaras mis manos cuando las de él se atrevieran a tocarte. Quería que nos compararas cuando estuvieras en la intimidad con él..._

 _-¡Albert basta!_

 _-No amor, no basta. Déjame terminar, por lo menos eso merezco ya que no te causé ningún problema cuando regresó por ti, cuando decidió que sí te quería, que si estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti._

 _Ahí, sólo ahí, comparándonos entenderás lo que yo entiendo, me extrañarás tanto como yo te extraño y te darás cuenta de que me amas y me necesitas más de lo que crees amarlo a él. Tal vez, hasta podrías dejarlo en éste momento y pedirme que vaya por ti ahora mismo. Solo pídelo Candy y ahí estaré..._

 _¿Sigues ahi?_

 _-Sí, aquí estoy. Tengo que terminar la llamada Albert..._

 _-Feliz Navidad Candy, sólo llamé para eso. Te mando un abrazo pequeña, de esos que... que solíamos darnos en éstas fechas._

 _-Yo también Albert, yo..._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Te extraño... adiós, debo irme ya._

 _-Buenas noches Candy._

 _-Sí, buenas noches Albert..._

.

When the lonely heart breaks

It's the one that forsakes

It's the dream that we stole

And I'm missing you more

Than the fire that will roar

There's a hole in my soul

For you it's goodbye

For me it's to cry

For whom the bell tolls...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. FUE LA MEJOR ÉPOCA DE MI VIDA

**Hola de nuevo!** Ya estoy otra vez con el gusto de saludarles a todos (por si hay entre los lectores algún compañero lector)

Después del saludo, una disculpa:

No me di a la tarea de traducir la canción del capítulo anterior y era necesario para que se entendiera el por qué de integrarla como parte del capítulo. Yo no domino el idioma inglés, apenas lo entiendo leído y lo sé hablar un poco, pero ayudándome con las traducciones de internet mas la interpretación que pudiera darle aquí les dejo la letra.

.

Tropecé en la noche

Nunca supe realmente cómo habría sido

Ya no estás aquí para detener mi caída

La angustia por ti

Lo daría todo pero no podría vivir

Nunca vi las señales

Eres el último en saber cuando el amor es ciego

Todas las lágrimas y los años turbulentos

Cuando no esperaba a nadie

No me detuvieron y eché un vistazo a mí mismo

Y me vi perdiéndote

Cuando el corazón solo se rompe

Es el que abandona

Es el sueño que robamos

Y te estaré extrañando más

Que el fuego que rugirá

Hay un agujero en mi alma

Para ti es adiós

Para mí es llorar

Por quién doblan las campanas.

Te vi en una revista

Una foto en una fiesta donde no deberías haber estado

Sosteniéndote del brazo de alguien más

Sigo enamorado de tí

¿No volverás a tu chico triste?

He llegado a sentir en mi interior

Que este precioso amor nunca fue mío

Ahora lo sé, pero un poco demasiado tarde

Que no podría vivir sin ti

En la oscuridad o en la luz del día

Te prometo que estaré allí

Cuando el corazón solo se rompe

Es el que abandona

Es el sueño que robamos

Y te estaré extrañando más

Que el fuego que rugirá

Hay un agujero en mi alma

Para ti es adiós

Para mí es llorar

Por quién doblan las campanas

Ahora sé que habrá momentos como éste

Cuando no podré llegar a nadie

Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien

Quién me conozca como tú

¿Me estás dejando como un niño indefenso?

Cuando me tomó tanto tiempo salvarme

Lucha contra el diablo y el mar azul profundo

Te seguiré en cualquier lugar

Te prometo que ahí estaré

Cuando el corazón solo se rompe

Es el que abandona

Es el sueño que robamos

Y te estaré extrañando más

Que el fuego que rugirá

Hay un agujero en mi alma

Para ti es adiós

Para mí es llorar

Por quién doblan las campanas...

.

Ahora sí aquí el nuevo capítulo.

.

.

 **FUE LA MEJOR ÉPOCA DE MI VIDA.**

.

William se quedó pensando largo rato en lo que había dicho en esa llamada, tuvo el valor de hablar, de decir todo lo que se estancaba en su pecho causando dolor. Esperaba escucharle a ella decir que lo quería, que lo había pensado bien y estaba arrepentida, que por favor fuera por ella, pero eso no sucedió. Una jaqueca le causaba malestar y parecía empeorar a cada minuto, William no deseaba tomar ningún analgésico por el whisky que ya se había bebido. Se quedó dormido de cansancio con su traje puesto. A la mañana siguiente se sentía mal, tal vez la combinación de whisky y la cantidad de cigarrillos causaron ése efecto, era una migraña fuerte, tenía náuseas, mareos.

Se puso de pie para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa pero algo no andaba bien, apenas empezaba a desvestirse cuando se percató que sus movimientos no coordinaban adecuadamente, un sentimiento de desesperación comenzaba a adueñarse de él, una fuerte ansiedad y la sensación de caer por un precipicio. Por si fuera poco el dolor tan intenso en su cabeza provocó un grito grave y desgarrador:

 _-¡Caaaaandyyyyy!_

El grito se escuchó en toda la casa, fue un sólo grito pero tan fuerte que más parecía un alarido que alarmó a todos. La tía Elroy, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Annie, Dorothy y Rogers el mayordomo corrieron a ver que sucedía.

William estaba tirado en el suelo sufriendo convulsiones, Anthony tomó de inmediato el teléfono para llamar al número de emergencias, se llevaba con desesperación la mano a su cabellera mientras le pedían información vía telefónica. Archie y la tía Elroy ponían una almohada bajo la cabeza de William mientras Stear lo sujetaba para que no se golpeara. Annie lloraba en silencio por la impresión de verlo en ese estado y prefirió salir de la habitación para no entorpecer la ayuda al joven hombre.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar a pesar de las calles nevadas, por fortuna, una máquina quitanieve ya había pasado desde muy temprano despejando un poco el camino. Los paramédicos llegaron y atendieron con prontitud la crisis convulsiva de William y lo llevaron de urgencia al hospital. Pasaron la noche con él Anthony y Stear. La tía Elroy, Annie y Archie se regresaron a casa y se estarían turnando para acompañar a William en su convalecencia. George había hecho planes con una amiga suya para pasar los siguientes días con ella y canceló al enterarse de la salud de su amigo.

Los siguientes días William continuó en el hospital pues las convulsiones aunque esporádicas y cada vez con menor frecuencia seguían presentándose.

Una llamada telefónica también llegó días después a Nueva York donde una pareja de novios se encontraba todavía entre los gruesos edredones y mientras ella se estiraba para tomar su móvil del buró y contestar, su novio la atraía por la cintura hacia él para abrazarla.

 _-Es temprano pecosa... ¿quién es?_

 _-Es Archie, espera Terry, esto debe ser importante..._

Candy contestó la llamada, no quiso alarmarse pero por la hora suponía que no debía ser nada bueno.

 _-Archie, ¡qué tal, buen día!_

 _-Hola gatita, espero no haberte despertado o interrumpido._

 _-No Archie, nada de eso, ¿qué sucede?_

 _-Candy... se trata de William._

El semblante de Candy pasó de preocupación a terror en segundos, siempre ha sido una enfermera fuerte y decidida, pero cuando se trata de mantener la calma con alguien a quien ama las cosas son distintas. Se llevaba la mano a su pecho, de vez en cuando a su frente. La palidez en su rostro lo decía todo, las noticias no eran buenas. Terry la observaba atento y la escuchaba decir frases rápidas y angustiadas mientras ella abandonaba la cama y se levantaba para empezar a sacar nerviosa y con prisa alguna ropa del clóset.

 _-¿Cuándo sucedió?... no puede ser, ¿por qué me avisan hasta hoy Archie?... Albert... y ¿qué dijo el médico?... entiendo, voy para allá... No, no te preocupes tú por eso, yo me encargo... si, todo bien... allá nos vemos._

Minutos más tarde la joven rubia se estaba preparando para viajar a Chicago, tomó una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, arregló una maleta con varios cambios de ropa mientras conversaba con su pareja quien todavía estaba recostado viéndola prepararse para partir.

 _-¿Pero te vas así nada más? No creo que vaya a recuperar la salud sólo porque tú te presentes en Chicago Candy..._

Reclamaba el novio muy molesto por la decisión tomada.

 _-¿Es en serio Terry?_

 _-Es muy en serio Candy, mira, tómalo con calma. El está en buenas manos, en el mejor hospital supongo y con los mejores médicos. No entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa... o qué es lo que pretendes solucionar al llegar allá._

 _-Veo que no entiendes muchas cosas Terry..._

 _-Candy no... no quise decirlo así, es decir; entiendo que él es importante, que es tu mejor amigo y tu_ _padre adoptivo_ _-_ hizo énfasis en el término para deslindar a Candy de cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que la uniera a William _\- Pero, ¿tú y yo qué Candy? íbamos a pasar estos días juntos._

 _-Puedes venir conmigo._

 _-Sabes que no puedo aunque quisiera._

 _-Entonces vamos a ser comprensivos Terry, yo comprenderé que tu no puedas venir conmigo, tu comprenderás que debo ir, ya te lo dije es importante._

 _-Si... eso me queda muy claro Candy, supongo que no estarás para la fiesta de fin de año, faltan dos días._

 _-No creo Terry._

 _-Pecosa ya habíamos quedado con mi madre._

 _-Lo sé amor y de verdad me apena mucho hacer este cambio de planes pero, debo irme._

El famoso galán de cine y series de televisión se levantó furioso de la cama y desnudo se dirigió al baño, para cuando salió del lugar Candy ya no se encontraba en su residencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todo era tan confuso, tan irreal, William estaba en una cama de hospital y Stear dormitaba sentado en un sillón reposet con una revista de ciencias en las manos. Anthony se entretenía mirando desde lo alto de la ventana a un grupo de jóvenes enfermeras que platicaban y reían animosas en el jardín. No pudo evitar pensar en Candy y en lo mucho que la extrañaba... _-tal vez si estuviera ella aquí, William estaría mucho mejor..._ -pensó.

 _-¿Qué pasó, donde estoy?_

 _-Tío... no te muevas, quédate tranquilo. Has estado delicado de salud, por esa razón estamos aquí._

 _-¿Qué tan delicado?, estoy aturdido..._

 _-Han sido crisis epilépticas, tenemos tres días aquí en el hospital._

 _-Eso no es bueno, me duele la cabeza, mucho..._

 _-Debe ser por los golpes que te diste mientras sucedían las convulsiones, todavía tienes moretones tío, le hablaré al médico, por favor no te muevas... Stear quédate pendiente._

 _-Claro que si, ve por el médico._

Después de tres días de hospitalización, una serie de estudios, tomografías computarizadas, electroencefalogramas, análisis de sangre, observación médica y medicamentos prescritos, William fue dado de alta con la condición de regresar a chequeos pertinentes para dar seguimiento a su estado de salud.

Durante el vuelo, una hermosa joven rubia no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esa llamada telefónica de Albert días atrás. Entonces todo fue claro para ella, recordar sus palabras removían en ella sentimientos que creía olvidados. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos, ella vivió con Albert en ese departamento durante mas de un año.

Recordó cuando ella regresó de Nueva York a Chicago después de ver a Terry en el estreno de esa serie con Jennifer Gardner, Ese día Susana se atrevió a abofetear a Candy diciéndole que ella y Terry mantenían un romance y exigiéndole lo dejara en paz, Jennifer intercedió por Terry y aún así Candy no le creyó - _¡Qué tonta! ¿por qué permití que me pegara?, ¿por qué le creí a Susana? era mi oportunidad de romperle la cara, pero tal vez por no armar un escándalo tan grande, además, ella... ella chocó en ese accidente después de dejarlo a tiempo para el casting, en fin..._ -pensó Candy.

En ese tiempo Candy creyó que su mundo se desmoronaba y a su regreso a Chicago Albert estuvo ahí con ella para recoger los pedazos de su vida, poco a poco le ayudó a recuperar de nuevo la alegría con sus ocurrencias, con sus detalles. En ocasiones Albert llegaba de trabajar y la encontraba llorando viendo la serie televisiva donde el atractivo actor aparecía. Sin regañarla, criticarla o juzgarla se sentaba junto a ella y la envolvía en sus brazos, la acurrucaba en su pecho y obvio, cambiaba de canal. Fué terapéutico vivir con él, esas tardes de películas con palomitas medio quemadas, porque ellos no comían las de sobre, esas tardes de pláticas con un cafecito y un pastel o empanadas que entre los dos hornearan. La convivencia diaria, el hacer el aseo entre los dos el viernes para tener libre para ellos el fin de semana y poder salir a donde les diera la gana.

Tantos recuerdos; poco después del rompimiento con Terry, Candy y Albert se enteraron que Albert era el extraviado patriarca de los Andley cuando George hizo su aparición en el departamento que ambos compartían cerca de la Torre Willis, antes Torre Sears. Resulta que tenían varios investigadores buscándolo por todo el país y fue fácil dar con su paradero, con lo que no contaban era con que ellos no querían separarse y además Albert no lograba recordar nada, así fue que decidió vivir con Candy un año más, por lo que exigió a George su completa discreción y apoyo por más que pareciera una locura. George accedió a la petición a cambio de que William iniciara las consultas con médicos especialistas para el tratamiento de su amnesia, no tenía caso obligarlo a volver si de todas formas él no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de su puesto en el Corporativo.

Llegó a su mente junto con un estremecimiento el recuerdo de ese acercamiento que tuvieron en la noche de tormenta cuando la luz se fue de repente y con la tenue iluminación de las velas comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso delicioso, un sólo beso que significó tanto y que los estaba llevando a caricias y roces peligrosos justo antes de que regresara la luz y ese sublime momento se interrumpiera haciéndolos regresar al planeta Tierra. A los dos les había pasado por la mente apagar de nuevo la luz y continuar en donde se habían quedado, pero Candy esperaba que Albert lo hiciera y él no quería verse ventajoso por lo que esperaba que ella tuviera la iniciativa. Al final ninguno de los dos lo hizo y dieron por hecho que había sido una confusión, que solamente se habían dejado llevar por el momento. No tocaron el tema, de haberlo hecho la situación sería muy distinta ahora.

Fue un año en el que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, en confidentes, un año en el que Candy parecía haberse despojado de todo vestigio de Terry con la constante presencia de Albert. _-¡Cómo no agradecerle tanto, si pudiendo irse decidió quedarse conmigo hasta que estuviera del todo sanada!_ -pensaba Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.- _Prefirió seguir trabajando en ese restaurante y compartir su tiempo conmigo en lugar de regresar a los Andley y vivir cómodamente con ellos._

Hasta que regresó Terry... entonces volvió a poner su mundo de cabeza, volvió la ilusión a ella y Albert se dio cuenta.

 ** _FLASH BACK.-_**

 _-No sé que me pasa Albert..._

 _-Tal vez lo que pasa es que sigues queriéndolo._

 _-Tal vez, tampoco estoy segura pero, ¿por qué regresó hasta ahora?_

 _-Eso yo no lo sé Candy, no voy a defenderlo ni a justificarlo mucho menos, pero no hay mejor manera de saberlo que hablarlo todo con él hasta que no quede ninguna duda en ti._

 _-Albert... estoy confundida, es que... tu..._

 _-Por mi no debes preocuparte princesa, si tú lo quieres a él date la oportunidad. Tal vez sea momento de que yo regrese al Corporativo, ya ha pasado un año. Viéndolo prácticamente ha sido un año maravilloso de compartir mi vida a tu lado, pero... desde el punto de vista social y moral no es lo más correcto que estemos juntos. Ya lo ves, tus compañeros de trabajo creen que soy tu marido..._

 _-A mí no me molesta..._

 _-Lo sé corazón, a mi muchísimo menos, es más, me agrada que lo crean... es que, así creo que es más conveniente porque no se acercan a ti con malas intenciones. Pero ahora que ha regresado el actor a tu vida... ahí es donde entiendo que tal vez no fue la mejor decisión vivir juntos._

 _-Yo no me arrepiento Albert, además... eso de "el actor" se escuchó con un poco de... ¿celos?_ -preguntó Candy con una sonrisa juguetona, pero en el fondo deseando que Albert dijera que sí, que eran celos, que no le dejaría el camino tan libremente a Terry, que...

 _-No, no estoy celoso, para nada._ _-Estoy furioso, estoy que me arranco los cabellos del coraje-_ pensaba Albert.

 _-Pues pareciera que mueres de celos mi guapo príncipe..._

 _-Pues no mi hermosa princesa, que sea él quien se ponga celoso, porque éste año completo tuve la dicha de vivir contigo. Ese privilegio no podrá quitármelo nunca. Él es quien deberá aguantarse de hervir en el caldo de los celos porque estuve contigo un tiempo que era de él y por tonto no peleó por estar a tu lado._

 _-¿En serio piensas que éste tiempo que pasó era de él?_

 _-Sí... si él hubiese tenido los cojones de luchar por ti, si hubiese dejado de lado las amenazas y chantajes de esa insípida pseudo actriz, la tal Susana..._

 _-Todavía no puedo con eso, se que vivieron juntos Albert y eso me duele demasiado, no creo poder perdonar..._

 _-Tú y yo vivimos juntos._

 _-Sabes a que me refiero, tú y yo no tuvimos relaciones sexuales, en cambio..._

El color rojo invadió los rostros de ambos y desviaron las miradas para evitar verse de frente.

 _-Habrá muchas cosas que deberás perdonar princesa, si tú decides darle una nueva oportunidad deberás sepultar el pasado, los rumores y lo que has comprobado de su vida que pueda lastimarte, de lo contrario estás destinando al fracaso esta segunda oportunidad que por lo que veo quieres darle..._

 ** _FIN DE FLASH BACK.-_**

Todas esa memorias hicieron eco en la mente de Candy, todo el vuelo fue recordar, sentir, definir. Si bien ahora estaba con Terry se daba cuenta de que era poco, muy poco el tiempo que en realidad podían compartir. Ella trabajaba en un hospital particular a donde asistían grandes personalidades, empresarios. Su paga no estaba nada mal, estaba contenta con su trabajo, gracias a él tenía su propio automóvil, su propio departamento al que casi no asistía pues últimamente vivía con Terry en su residencia, pagaba sus gastos, su exclusivo y elegante guardarropa; pero al final del día se preguntaba si eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Un hombre al que apenas podía ver en la tarde o noche. Un trabajo por parte de su pareja al cual Candy no terminaba de acostumbrarse, verlo en TV besándose con alguna actriz, con varias de hecho o peor aún en escenas de cama, era algo que la mantenía en depresión constante. Soñaba con esas escenas, despertaba llorando algunas veces y no siempre estaba Terry junto a ella para calmarla, a veces él estaba en reuniones o grabaciones en el set aún a altas horas de la noche.

George estaba en el corporativo entrenando a los tres sobrinos con todo y que fueran días de descanso. La verdad era que todos los empleados estaban de vacaciones en lo que pasaban los días feriados, pero George necesitaba ayuda y en vista de la convalecencia de Albert, mientras más pronto se adiestraran los tres jóvenes era mejor para todos. Archie y Anthony tenían carreras afines al manejo de empresas, Stear estaba como mandado a hacer para trabajar en la NASA o para el Campo de pruebas y de Entrenamiento de Nevada o Groom Lake, lo que más comúnmente se conoce como el Área 51, pero ahora tendría que ayudar también en lo que se le solicitara, a veces hasta como mero representante de las Asambleas en las que tendría que hacer acto de presencia cuando se requiriera como parte de la familia Andley, hasta para eso necesitaba adiestramiento y el gentil y adaptable joven colaboraba bastante. Finalmente ellos eran los beneficiarios directos de la producción y utilidades en las empresas Andley así que desde ahora era buen momento para entrar al ruedo.

Albert caminaba por el amplio jardín de la mansión en Chicago, llevaba un grueso abrigo, sus botas, una bufanda y una boina. Lo acompañaba el mayordomo para no dejarlo solo a pesar de su obstinación en salir al frío del paisaje nevado. Una de las indicaciones médicas había sido alejarse un poco del trabajo, tomarse unos días lejos de las presiones. Ahora todo parecía tan confuso, tan revuelto, hasta hace unos días sus recuerdos de Candy invadían su memoria, la tristeza de saberla en brazos de Terry era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Ni siquiera su estado de salud o el saberse presa de crisis epilépticas esporádicas menguaban tanto su ánimo como lo era el recordarla a ella, el sentir su ausencia.

Ahora todo se había vuelto borroso, como un mal sueño, precisamente esa sensación que deja en nosotros una pesadilla que ha sido realmente vívida y clara. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué al tratar de recordar no podía evitar la molesta jaqueca que parecía no querer abandonarle un sólo minuto?

 _-Señor William, disculpe mi intromisión pero, tal vez sea mejor que entremos a casa, éste frío podría no hacerle bien a su salud y ya es hora de que tome sus alimentos y medicamentos._

 _-Si Rogers, vamos adentro, el frío despierta el apetito ¿verdad?_

 _-En efecto señor._

Cuando se acercaban ambos a la entrada de la gran mansión, se escuchó el timbre y Rogers y William se giraron para ver de quién se trataba.

 _-Permítame señor, voy a ver quién llama._

William permaneció de pie para observar la visita, una figura espigada y femenina atravesaba por el umbral del portal y las negras rejas se cerraban detrás de ella.

Era Candy, Albert se quedó ahí de pie, rogando porque no se tratara de una alucinación más, últimamente ya no confiaba en las imágenes o escenas que se producían en su cabeza.

La preciosa joven se acercó a él, llevaba unos jeans de pana y sus botas hasta la rodilla, un blusón abrigador color negro, su abrigo color crema, y una bufanda y boina beiges.

 _-Hola Albert._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Sí, ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Espera un momento Candy... Rogers, ven aquí..._

El maduro mayordomo se acercaba a paso veloz por el nevado camino.

 _-¿Si señor?_

 _-¿Es la señorita Candy quien se encuentra frente a nosotros dos?_

 _-Efectivamente señor William._

 _-Muy bien Rogers, gracias..._

 _-¿Está todo bien Albert? -preguntó Candy sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su dulce mirada hacia la otra de cielo que también la observaba atenta._

William sólo negó ligeramente con su cabeza y un rubor intenso pintó su rostro. Se sentía muy apenado con Candy por la última llamada telefónica en la noche de Navidad, a estas alturas ya no tenía claro que era cierto de todo lo que le había reclamado a su pequeña. Era como si una nube empañara cada recuerdo y cada instante que vivió con ella en ese departamento. Lo único que no cambiaba era la sensación de quererla cerca y de que aquél fue el mejor año que había vivido.

 _-Debes pensar que estoy loco..._

 _-No pienso eso, ven vamos adentro._

 _-Señor William, ¿puedo dar la orden de que sirvan los alimentos? Madame Elroy no tardará en bajar... además es hora de tomar sus medicinas._

 _-Claro que sí Rogers, te agradezco._

Entraron a la casa y Candy se tomó del brazo de Albert para dirigirse al comedor, ambos estaban ansiosos por hablar, por estar a solas, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

La tía Elroy bajó al comedor y al encontrarse con la inesperada visita saludó con un gusto bastante disimulado. La verdad es que la madura mujer habría dado saltos de emoción al ver a Candy junto a su querido William, pero aún no le quedaba claro por cuánto tiempo se quedaría ni tampoco con qué intenciones estaba ahí.

William y Candy se sentaron uno frente al otro, se miraban de repente mientras comían, se sonreían y Candy trataba de disimular la risa mientras recordaba las platicas graciosas que habían tenido en el departamento, tal como ahora, comiendo uno frente al otro. Un brillo especial en los ojos de él aparecía cada que sus miradas se encontraban, a pesar de estar pálido y tener unas marcadas ojeras en su rostro William conservaba esa imagen varonil, interesante y seductora. Su rostro era demasiado atractivo, su sonrisa encantadora y su mirada era como ver el mismo cielo, claro que Candy conocía gran variedad de miradas en él; desde las alegres, dulces, compasivas, tiernas y protectoras, hasta las de furia, preocupación, tristeza, seducción y deseo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, William y Candy informaron a Elroy de su deseo de platicar a solas en el despacho. Elroy indiferente (pero por dentro rogando a Dios que esa visita ayudara mucho a William) aceptó de buena gana y se retiró a la cocina con Dorothy para preparar las compras de la cena de fin de año. Candy y Albert se encerraron en la privacidad del despacho y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Después de un breve momento de estar solos en silencio Albert habló primero:

 _-Candy... estoy muy confundido._

 _-No sé que es lo que está pasando pero, lo que sea, estoy aquí por ti, por que me importas Albert, te quiero._

 _-También me importas y también te quiero, el problema es que lo siento de una forma en que no debo..._

 _-Albert con respecto a eso, esa noche dijiste muchas cosas que, no sé como interpretar. Por un momento creí que habías bebido mucho o que querías bromear..._

 _-Pequeña perdóname, junto a estos desvaríos de mi cabeza he descubierto que no logro callar lo que quiero decir, es como si mis inhibiciones se hubieran perdido con las crisis que me han ocurrido, sé que dije muchas cosas, recuerdo todos y cada uno de los reclamos que te hice, lo que no recuerdo con claridad es... que me llevó a pensar que todo eso había sucedido._

 _-No quiero que vaya a afectarte lo que voy a decirte..._

 _-Adelante, tu sabes que siempre he preferido la verdad ante todo._

Candy se puso de pié y acercándose a la chimenea dijo:

 _-Nada de lo que dijiste era cierto Albert, hablaste de situaciones entre nosotros que nunca ocurrieron... nunca sucedió todo eso, si acaso nos besamos alguna vez ¿recuerdas?_

 _-No, no con claridad Candy, lo que debo recordar no lo hago, pero empiezo a distinguir que hay "recuerdos" que más bien son obra de mi imaginación. Por lo tanto te debo una enorme disculpa, debí suponerlo..._ -dijo Albert golpeándose fuertemente con la palma de la mano en la frente hasta que sintió un dolor caliente y punzante que lo dejó aturdido y con lágrimas en los ojos como reflejo.

 _-¡Basta Albert! Te dije que no quería que te afectara, ¡te estás lastimando!._ -Le gritó Candy mientras se ponía de prisa frente a él y sostenía sus manos con fuerza para que no volviera a golpearse, Albert la acercó hacia él y la abrazó por la cintura.

 _-A veces es mejor vivir en una mentira ¿sabes Candy?_ -preguntó el hombre con la mirada nublada en llanto.

 _-No lo creo así._

 _-Entonces mi propia mente me ha boicoteado... vaya, tal vez los negocios que he perdido últimamente han sido parte de lo mismo._

 _-Lo siento, no sabía que te ha ido mal._

 _-Al parecer, lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir fue vivir contigo, es lo único que me ha mantenido alegre, estar contigo en ese departamento fue la mejor época de mi vida Candy... según los especialistas todo esto es a consecuencia del traumatismo craneoencefálico que sufrí, yo me pregunto entonces, ¿por qué razón mientras vivimos juntos no tuve secuelas del accidente?_

 _-Albert yo... no lo sé._ -decía Candy mientras se hincaba frente a él y se apoyaba en las piernas del rubio para verlo de cerca. _-Cada organismo es diferente, tal vez algo detonó en tu sistema nervioso la aparición de las secuelas. Puedo imaginar muchas cosas, pero no lo sé._

 _-No quiero ocasionarte problemas con él._

 _-No los hay._

 _-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?_

 _-Si, bueno, todavía no hablo con la tía Elroy pero... si no hay problema quisiera pasar unos días contigo._

 _-¿Estás hablando en serio Candy?_

 _-Desde luego que hablo en serio, no vine desde New York para decirte hola Albert cómo estás y regresarme el mismo día. Quiero pasar contigo la noche de fin de año, quiero abrazarte y que sepas que en verdad estoy contigo, que te quede claro que me importas, mucho._

 _-¿Y él?_

 _-El debe comprender que no sólo eres mi mejor amigo, ¡eres mi familia William Albert Andley!_

 _-Candy, perdóname por haber dicho tantas cosas que no... no debí decir._

 _-Ya olvidemos eso, ¿te parece? No seas tontito, mírame... mírame Albert... si todo eso que dijiste hubiese pasado entre tú y yo... yo..._

 _-Por favor dilo Candy... lo que sea dilo, no te calles ahora, quiero saber._

 _-Yo... me habría quedado contigo, definitivamente..._

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Gracias hermosísimas por sus comentarios, mis especiales agradecimientos a quienes desde éste primer capitulo me han mostrado su apoyo. Gracias por leer, por opinar, por agregarme a sus favoritos, gracias por seguirse interesando en lo que imagino para ustedes y para mi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ros:_** _Exacto, Albert no se merece un mal trato por parte de nadie, mucho menos de Candy a la que siempre ha apoyado y protegido. Por eso en éste capítulo se aclara lo que sucedió entre ellos. Besos!_

 ** _Becky 10000:_** _No llores Becky, aunque me halaga lograrlo, jejejeje soy mala entonces... Si es ALBERTFIC completamente._

 _ **Lisbeth Haruka:**_ _Gracias preciosa! Que bien que te gustó la canción, jajajaja el actorcillo... eres cruel con mi Terry. Saludos nena!_

 _ **Elo Andrew:**_ _Gracias a ti Elo por tus comentarios, trataré de que no sufra mucho, ya de por sí las crisis convulsivas son algo feo como para martirizar al rubio precioso con mas drama. Gracias por seguirme también en la otra historia. Un gran abrazo y beso para ti._

 _ **nina:**_ _Gracias a ustedes por leerme, por seguirme y comentar. Qué agradable saber que te agradó el inicio, espero no haber decepcionado con la continuación y mantenerme en el gusto de ustedes mis bellas lectoras._

 _ **alebeth:**_ _Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, la alegría me la brindan ustedes a mi con sus comentarios._

 _ **mary star:**_ _Gracias por comentar, espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Adoradandrew:**_ _Gracias por comentar hermosa y si caray! en las historias que seguimos se ha vuelto medio facilote mi wero, pero sabes? a mi me parece encantador, obvio porque no me esta haciendo a mi lo que hace en otros fics a Candy, pero por ejemplo en Crónicas, lo entiendo, es más, 26 son poquitas, esa chulada de hombre puede haber estado con 100 y en todas ellas busca a Candy, pero en ninguna la va a encontrar. Yo estoy de su lado porque la pecosa hizo y deshizo con él, tal vez muchas me odien, pero lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que se deje engatusar y manipular por la morticia gárgola wannabe que en un principio no quise atacar, pero ya sacó las garras y me colmó el plato. Aunque esa es otra historia, vaya que nos apasiona, verdad? Yo no me decepciono del personaje, sólo es una historia aunque sí es un hecho que el escritor en este caso la hermosa Keyag es capaz de envolvernos en una maraña de sentimientos y por eso llegamos a odiar o amar a los personajes y las historias! Besos mi adorada!_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _No lo abandonó la pecosa, aunque en el primer capitulo todo parecía apuntar a que si... crees que se pueda hacer algo para recuperarla?_

 _ **Mary silenciosa:**_ _Si! ahora si anda hasta perdiendo la razón el papurri, que bellos comentarios princesa, usted arriba el ánimo! La vida es hermosa y sigue, siempre sigue. Échale muchísimas ganas. Dios está contigo!_

 _ **Stormaw:**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios amiga. Todo fue una confusión del guapetón, pero tienes razón al pensar eso, Candy parecía la mala del cuento... jejeje, mientras tanto ya le mandé tus saludos. Besos bella!_

 _ **alexas90:**_ _jajajaja, nena que risa contigo! que pasaras de súper alucinada a súper triste! no era mi intención poner triste a nadie pero debo confesar que me encanta mover emociones, me hacen el día cuando lo logro y cuando veo la emoción que expresas al saber que he publicado un nuevo fic. Mil gracias en serio. Besos!_

 _ **Josie:**_ _Hola! como ves, no eran novios, aunque con mas decisión y pasión lo habrían sido y les estaría relatando otra historia... saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **Joce9814:**_ _Gracias, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la continuación, un beso!_

 _ **Grey:**_ _Estaré muy muy muyyyyy al pendiente de la historia que escribas, me imagino que será Archie el galán! Gracias por tu bellísimo comentario, un besote para tí bonita!_

 _ **Lizita:**_ _Gracias por tu comentario, es un reto tener dos fics en mente y publicando a la par, las que no sé como le hacen son las chicas que tienen varios! woooow! En cuanto publique éste, sigo terminando el otro. Aquí te dejo la traducción de la canción, besos!_

 _ **Nana:**_ _Hola hermosa, como ves Albert no dejó a Candy sólo porque si, empezaba a nacer algo entre ellos, pero regresó Terry. Una disculpa por no traducir, ni yo se ingles al 100, pero desde hace muchos años amo esta canción y The Bee Gees y por eso ya sabía lo que quería decir._

 _ **Elluz:**_ _Gracias! En este capítulo vas a ver el por qué de lo que sucedió entre ellos. Saludos!_

 _ **Glenda:**_ _Hola mi senseiii chula! Espero que cuando leas este mensaje ya estés muchísimo mejor, nada del más allá, eso ni de broma se dice amiga, excelente que te consientan en casa! ya era justo no? ya investigué lo que significa guaton, acá en México sería panzón! jajajajaja, oye, ya leí el fic de irachelove y me duele leer a Albert, aaahhhhhh lloro, por qué no se llevó a Candy mejor en lugar de estarse acostando con la lagartona esa... assshhhhh! lo bueno... es que Anthony me parece que jugará un papel importante en esa historia. Recupérate pronto chiquilla y que te consientan sin necesidad de que estés enfermita. Besos con antibiótico desde aquí para tiiii!_

 _ **chidamami:**_ _Esto se va a componer, ya verás! Saludos y gracias por tu comentario._


	3. AÑO NUEVO

**AÑO NUEVO.**

.

 _-No entiendo, dime que no escuché mal... Candy ¿me estás diciendo que también sentías algo por mi?_

 _-Sí Albert, eso dije._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Albert se sintió frustrado, cobarde, pensaba que debió tener más agallas, más valor para hablarle... decirle... pero ahora ya era tarde, estaba seguro de eso.

 _-No sé que decir Candy._

 _-Tal vez no sea necesario que digas nada._

 _-Supongo que ya no sientes lo mismo._

 _-Te quiero Albert... es un cariño intenso, te amo de cierta forma, vaya, tu sabes que a mi me choca etiquetar los sentimientos, poner en escalas, qué tanto quieres, qué tanto amas, qué tanto extrañas... un sentimiento es y punto, ni siquiera necesita nombre, se demuestra... sólo eso._

 _-Me amas en cierta forma... no te estoy comprendiendo, precisamente dices que un sentimiento es y punto._

 _-Ni yo misma me entiendo._

 _-¿Y qué haces con él entonces?_

 _-Es distinto..._

 _-Ya lo creo, de otra manera no entiendo porque viniste hasta acá, ¿por mi?_

 _-Por supuesto que estoy aquí por ti Albert... pero, podemos cambiar de tema._

 _-Por qué quieres evitar que hablemos de esto, ¿te incomoda?_

 _-No precisamente pero... prefiero no hablar de eso por ahora._

 _-Y entonces cuándo Candy, cuando vamos a hablar... cuéntame de esa noche, cuando nos besamos, trato de recordarlo pero no puedo. Es muy extraño Candy, mi mente mantiene bloqueadas ciertas memorias._

Después de un breve momento en silencio ella al fin respondió:

 _-Bien, ese beso fue... inesperado..._

 _-Ajá..._

 _-Fue... tierno._

 _-Si..._

 _-No, no sé... no creo que esté bien que te hable de lo que haya sido._

 _-Por favor... ¿por qué no?_

Se quedaron mirando y Albert se acercó despacio a ella, le tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó para besarla.

Candy bajó el rostro aunque no se alejó de el.

 _-Albert, han pasado varios meses, yo... no quiero decir que no siento nada por ti. Me importas demasiado, te quiero pero, estoy con él, hacer esto, estar aquí contigo en esta situación es para mí como traicionarlo y... no puedo. No estoy aquí para eso._

 _-Entiendo..._

Candy levantó su rostro y se quedó mirando fijo esos ojos, la mirada apacible que la consolaba siempre, la mirada que ahora empezaba a nublarse de nuevo.

 _-No llores Albert._

 _-No estoy llorando._

Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

 _-Creo que mejor salimos de aquí pequeña, a ésta hora llegan los muchachos. Estoy seguro que les encantará verte de nuevo._

 _-No hemos terminado de hablar, no quiero dejar las cosas así entre nosotros._

 _-Todo está claro Candy, si hay algo que ha quedado esclarecido y transparente entre nosotros es nuestra relación. Somos... buenos amigos, somos familiares puesto que eres una Andley, pero nada más, ¿tuvimos algo? no lo sabremos nunca, lo que haya sido ya pasó. Tu estás comprometida y yo debo respetarlo._

Antes del anochecer se encontraban en la merienda los tres jóvenes ilustres con su amada Candy. Albert y Elroy escuchaban la plática atentos y todos reían alegres por compartir de nuevo juntos.

William observaba a Candy, la veía ahí tan real, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Estaba seguro que tenía que sacarla de su mente a como diera lugar, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una obsesión por alguien que nunca estaría con él.

Elroy por su parte observaba también, buscaba algo que le dijera que William estaba feliz, pero no lo encontró, por el contrario vio en su mirada una profunda tristeza y cierta pesadez, lo comprobó cuando se disculpó para retirarse a su habitación.

 _-Disculpen que interrumpa pero, me retiro. Candy, tía, muchachos, sigan disfrutando. Hasta mañana._

 _-¿Tomaste ya tus medicamentos?_

 _-Aun no tía, ¿podrás decirle a Dorothy por favor que puede dejarlos en mi habitación?_

 _-Tío te acompaño._

 _-Gracias Anthony no es necesario, estoy bien. Con permiso._

Candy cambió su semblante, de pronto también se apagó y parecía poner una atención a medias a las charlas que momentos atrás eran de lo más divertidas. Elroy también se percató de eso.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

William pasó una noche tranquila y eso se reflejó en su actitud al día siguiente, parecía con nuevos ánimos y cuando el recuerdo de ella llegaba a su cabeza, lo bloqueaba de inmediato con alguna actividad o con algún pendiente por realizar.

A Candy le dio mucho gusto verlo así, tan renovado, tan Albert, ese hombre volvía a brillar aunque en su interior solo él sabía que luchas internas estaba librando.

Después de desayunar juntos, salieron todos a comprar regalos y lo necesario para festejar el Año Nuevo.

Anduvieron por las calles de Chicago, en los centros comerciales de moda y las tiendas más sofisticadas. Parecían un grupo de cuatro alegres y por demás atractivos guardaespaldas protegiendo a la chica más hermosa de Chicago. La tía Elroy prefirió quedarse en casa y no acompañarlos, esas salidas la cansaban demasiado y ella ya tenía los regalos para todos.

Candy atraía las miradas de todos a su paso. Una chica elegante, preciosa, con un andar discretamente sensual, su vestir juvenil pero sofisticado, su cabello suelto, una boina y un discreto maquillaje hacían que luciera realmente hermosa. William trataba de no poner atención a nada de esto, aunque de vez en cuando la miraba caminar pues el iba junto a Stear, mientras delante de ellos la bella Candy llevaba a Anthony y Archie a cada lado del brazo.

William sintió celos y a sí mismo se regañaba pensando: "Ella tiene su vida, es absurdo que me enoje porque no viene aquí conmigo, ella está con Terry y el que fuera tomada de mi brazo no cambia nada, ya tranquilo William, tu vida sigue, debe de seguir sin ella".

 _-Mmmmmm, prueba esto Albert, está riquísimo..._

Candy extendió una cucharada de su sopa de mariscos mediterránea a Albert quien con un poco de pudor la recibió.

 _-Si, es verdad, buenísima..._

 _-Como la dueña... -murmuró Archie provocando las risas de Anthony y Stear._

 _-Te escuché señor Cornwell y no quiero que vuelvas a decirlo._

 _-Por qué Candy, es la verdad, estás hecha una verdadera muñeca -contestó Archie._

 _-Una reina - agregó Stear._

 _-Una Diosa... -completo Anthony._

 _-Bueno, bueno, ¿pero qué les pasa eh? ¿Qué no tienen novia? Tú Archie ni siquiera deberías estar diciendo nada de eso, ni siquiera pensándolo es más. Annie es mi amiga y el hecho de que esté de visita con sus padres no significa que puedas andar con tus bromitas. Tú Stear ya te vas a casar... tu reina debe ser Patricia y nadie más y tu Anthony..._

 _-¿Yo que corazón?_

 _-Tu... ¡no les sigas el juego a estos dos!_

 _-Pero princesa yo soy libre de externar lo que eres para mi, una verdadera Diosa, además el tío William no podrá negarlo, él y yo podemos ser galantes contigo sin ningún problema y en vista de que él no se aplica..._

Albert miraba divertido la escena, le encantaba ver sonrojada y molesta a Candy. Le recordaba a esos momentos en el departamento, finalmente eran memorias claras y esperaba que fueran además auténticas.

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 _-Estás empapada Candy, me hubieras llamado para ir por ti._

 _-No era necesario Albert, entonces seríamos dos los empapados... traje panecillos._

 _-Toma un baño caliente, puedes enfermarte._

 _-Sí Albert, ya voy Albert..._

 _-No te enojes, te lo digo por tu bien. Prepararé chocolate caliente._

 _-Albert... ¡la ventana de mi cuarto está abierta!_

 _-¿Ajá?_

 _-¡¿Ajá?! ¡mi computadora está mojada Albeeert!, te pedí de favor que cerraras la ventana antes de salir y dijiste ¡siii Candyyy!_

 _-¡Candyyy, discúlpame por favor, lo olvidé por completo! ¿sabes? me llamaron del restaurant para una cena especial, necesitaban apoyo y salí de prisa._

 _-Si, ya me di cuenta de eso... y dices que la despistada soy yo... ¡esto ya no sirve Albert! mira, está escurriendo, no puede ser y yo con tanto trabajo, tenía que entregar un reporte y estadísticas mañana._

 _-Candy lo siento, en verdad me ocupe en el restaurante, salí tarde de ahí y corrí a la lavandería. Me olvidé por completo de tu computadora, perdóname._

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

El rostro de Candy en esa ocasión en que el aguacero acabó con su computadora era justamente el que tenía ahora. William sonrió, estaba recuperando sus memorias, la presencia de Candy en su vida estaba siendo una verdadera terapia. Era mejor que la medicina, claro que sí.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

La tarde siguiente y ya estando casi todos listos para la velada de la fiesta de fin de año una música suave ambientaba la agradable y siempre elegante estancia de los Andley. Dorothy, Rogers, y otros dos empleados domésticos ayudaban a la colocación de vajillas, banquete, copas, charolas, cubiertos y champagne. Poco a poco empezaban a llegar elegantemente arreglados los integrantes de la familia. Annie no pudo resistir las ansias de ver a Candy y fue a su habitación a verla, ahí se encerraron ambas a platicar porque en la cena no podrían hablar de las tantas cosas de mujeres y mejores amigas que pudieran preguntarse.

 _-Pero Candy... esa parte es la que no entiendo. Perdón y digo, me encanta que estés aquí, cuando Archie me lo dijo no podía creerlo. ¡Tu me habías dicho que estarías con tu suegra! ¡con Terry! ¿qué pasó?_

 _-Si Annie, pero pasa que Albert me importa mucho y al enterarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo simplemente no pude quedarme allá tan tranquila._

 _-Es muy importante para ti, por lo que puedo ver._

 _-Demasiado Annie._

Después de un silencio...

 _-Me preocupas._

 _-¿por qué?_

 _-¿Qué tan importante es para ti?..._

Candy se quedó callada, inmóvil, no podía ver a los ojos a Annie.

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-Estoy confundida Annie..._

 _-¿Lo amas verdad?_

 _-Creo que si._

 _-¡¿Crees que si?! ¡por Dios Candy¡ Estas viviendo con un actor super estrella, hoy deberías estar cenando con él y con su madre que también es una famosísima de Hollywood y sin embargo estas aquí... aquí en Chicago, luciendo primorosa para que te vea quien... ¿Elroy? ¿Anthony? abre los ojos amiga, ese "creo que si" no es válido. Es obvio que lo amas, ahora analízate, ¿por qué estas con Terrence? ¿costumbre?_

 _-Tu sabes porque estoy con él..._

 _-No estoy segura... a mi me has dicho que quisiste darte la oportunidad que Susana se atrevió a robarles ¿y luego? ya te la diste... ¿y? Candy ya no te engañes. Si todo fuera amor con Terry no lo habrías dejado ni un momento. Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero sin que me lo digas, se nota que algo está fallando en New York, no se que sea y no necesitas decírmelo, es tu vida y tu intimidad. Solo quiero que mas que sincerarte conmigo en esta plática, te sinceres contigo misma y te des cuenta de que en verdad lo amas y más que a Terry, de lo contrario ahorita estaría llamándote a New York por teléfono para desearte ¡el mejor de los años! y no te tendría frente a mi con esa cara de tristeza que te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. William es libre, tú no te has casado, por lo tanto también lo eres._

 _-Ya estoy comprometida..._

 _-Nada esta escrito y nada es definitivo todavía... no hay papel firmado, no hay bebé... ¿o si?_

 _-Claro que no, pero existe un compromiso y para mi es tan importante como si ya estuviera casada._

 _-Mmmmm... si tu lo dices..._

 _-Es como Patty, ahorita está con sus padres y está comprometida._

 _-Si, es exactamente lo mismo, tienes toda la razón._

 _-Ya Annie deja el sarcasmo, está bien, no es lo mismo..._

 _-Entonces amiga, hermana, despierta y piensa lo que vas a hacer. Si lo amas no puedes quedarte así tan tranquila, ya no te voy a presionar, pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar, ¿si?_

 _-Y ¿cómo dejar de pensarlo? si desde que salí de New York no hay otra cosa en mi cabeza que comparaciones, balanzas, recuerdos..._

 _-Y quien gana al momento de poner todo en la balanza._

 _-Es difícil, porque con Terry ya... ya he tenido intimidad._

 _-Entonces..._

 _-Con Albert a pesar de no haberlo hecho, me he sentido más unida, más cómplice. Ay ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?_

 _-Porque soy tu mejor amiga tontis, ¿o qué? no me digas que es Karen Kleiss. Vamos, van a sospechar que algo estamos tramando. Esta platica va a continuar ¿me lo prometes?_

 _-Si, por favor, necesito tus palabras, tus consejos._

Candy bajó las escaleras de la mano de su amiga, las dos mujeres se veían preciosas. Ambas luciendo elegantes y sensuales. Candy llevaba un vestido de gasa negro, largo hasta la pantorrilla, sus zapatillas, una chalina que cubría un poco su espalda del pronunciado y exquisito escote hasta donde termina la espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto que Candy ya sabía elaborar después de tener amistad con una excelente peinadora de las alfombras rojas a las que había asistido en un par de ocasiones con Terry. Su maquillaje era dramático, pero de muy buen gusto, la hacía ver exactamente como una estrella de Hollywood, sus ojos esmeraldas enmarcados con un excelente delineado y con matices perfectos en sombras hacían ver su mirada enigmática y provocativa.

Annie llevaba un palazzo dorado que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello negro recogido en una media coleta y con sus largos pendientes de oro parecía una faraona a decir de su joven y elegante esposo.

Ya esperaban Elroy y Stear en la mesa, Archie tomó de la mano a ambas damas y las acompañó hasta tomar sus lugares. William lucía soberbiamente atractivo, llevaba un fino traje blanco de lana delgada, sus zapatos blancos impecables, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y bien afeitado. Se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver a Candy. Los nervios lo traicionaron y al querer tomar su copa la derramó sobre la chimenea, la copa cayó hasta el piso y se hizo añicos salpicando de refresco el traje del patriarca.

 _-Oh, señor William, en un momento limpio todo, está usted bien, ¿se cortó?_

 _-No Dorothy, todo está bien, gracias y disculpa._

 _-Pierda cuidado._

William sentía el rubor hervir en su rostro, ahora evitaba ver a Candy quien esta vez buscó sentarse a su lado y no frente a el.

 _-Pequeña, ¿estás cómoda en este lugar? ¿no prefieres sentarte frente a mi?_

William quería verla todo el tiempo, por eso prefería tenerla de frente.

 _-No Albert, gracias, éste es el lugar perfecto para mi._

Candy quería abrazarlo a él antes que a nadie cuando dieran las doce campanadas, por eso se sentó esta vez a su lado.

 _-Vaya..._

 _-Te ves... guapísimo._

 _-Y tu... ahhhhh Candy, te ves espectacular._

Candy tomó discretamente la mano de Albert y la apretó levemente. El sintió un estremecimiento cuando ella cambió el movimiento para entonces entrelazar sus dedos a los de él.

Annie hacía como que ponía atención a la plática con Elroy y Elroy hacía como que le decía algo interesante a Annie, en realidad ambas estaban más pendientes de lo que sucedía en ese lado de la mesa.

La cena fue servida y William dio unas palabras para agradecer el año, que con sus altibajos en las empresas de cualquier forma había sido moderadamente bueno, agradeció por su salud, porque las crisis epilépticas habían desaparecido y por estar ahí todo reunidos, es especial por tener a Candy entre ellos.

 _-Sé que es un sacrificio para ti estar aquí Candy, porque estoy seguro que cancelaste un compromiso importante para poder estar presente en éste momento, con nosotros. Espero que no tengas problema por esto y si lo hay, tu llámame y voy por ti, te rapto y nos casamos._

Todos rieron con esa broma de William, todos menos Elroy, que se limitó a sonreír y observar con demasiada atención la reacción de Candy y lo que vio la dejaría pensando mucho mucho rato. William por su parte se había atrevido a decir eso por la actitud de Candy, ese juego de manos, esos guiños que le dedicaba, las sonrisas... si se pasó de ingenuo en el pasado, si no tuvo las agallas ni el carácter para conquistarla, esta vez sería distinto. Ella todavía estaba en Chicago y él iba a dar pelea.

Cenaron en una plática alegre, al llegar el momento de las doce campanadas un estruendo se escucho retumbar en los amplios jardines y todos los comensales se levantaron alarmados, menos Stear que sonriendo veía iluminarse el cielo de mil colores a través de las ventanas.

 _-Esto debe ser obra tuya, ¿verdad Stear?_

 _-¿Y de quien si no mía?... vamos, ya no se enojen, un poco de pirotecnia no le hace daño a nadie._

 _-Sabes que está prohibido y podríamos ser hasta multados -alegó Anthony._

 _-No cuando he conseguido un permiso especial para eso. -se defendió Stear sacando del bolsillo de su saco un documento doblado con el permiso para tan escandalosa, pero hermosa demostración._

William observaba las luces y un aroma delicioso y muy bien conocido llegó a su olfato, de pronto unas suaves manos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

 _-Feliz Año amado Albert._

 _-Feliz año preciosa mía._

William se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con delicadeza pero también con fuerza, como si ese abrazo quisiera que fuera eterno, que nunca terminara. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y le dijo al oído:

 _-Que seas feliz, independientemente de lo que hagas,donde quiera que estés, con quien quiera que estés. Te amo Candy._

Dicho esto volvió a abrazarla y mientras todos los demás se abrazaban, se llenaban de parabienes, felicitaciones y frases sinceras, Albert y Candy parecían haberse olvidado del mundo alrededor de ellos, seguían abrazados, disfrutándose, llenando ese momento solo de ellos dos...

 _-Te la vas a acabar tío... -interrumpió Anthony para disimular un poco la situación entre ambos._

 _-Es verdad, perdón._

La tía Elroy seguía observando, en realidad todos ya se habían dado cuenta, todos habían escuchado esas palabras, el sincero "te amo" del patriarca a la hermosa mujer que si antes sospechaban ahora estaban convencidos de su amor por ella. La fiesta siguió, los regalos se abrieron, Candy recibió por parte de Albert una lujosa y avanzada computadora portátil. Ella le regaló un abrigo muy fino y un perfume que sabe que a ella le fascina.

Anthony puso un poco de música desde su celular al moderno reproductor de música, todo fue con intención. Archie ofreció su mano a Annie para bailar con ella, la verdad es que era una música bastante romántica "Endless Love" de Lionel Richie & Diana Ross. La familia reunida, sentados en la sala, Elroy en un sillón, cubriéndose con su grueso abrigo por el frío que a pesar de la chimenea de repente se sentía en el amplio lugar. Stear estaba de pie observando a su hermano y cuñada mientras con una sonrisa contestaba mensajes de texto a su amor en Florida y después se retiró un poco para hacerle una llamada. Anthony sentado junto a Candy la abrazaba para darle calor, mientras de reojo miraba discretamente a William sin ver que aquél hiciera nada por sacarla a bailar. Entonces Anthony se decidió y tomó a Candy de la mano para bailar con ella, ella accedió y se abrazaron mientras bailaban muy despacio al ritmo de la música. William se acomodó un poco en su lugar y con su serio semblante contempló la escena.

En ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó y fue el pretexto perfecto para que William se retirara de esa incómoda situación, la verdad es que no le había parecido nada agradable ver a su sobrino y a Candy en ese baile tan juntos. Candy por su parte siguió con la mirada a Albert hasta que este salió de la estancia y lo vio dirigirse con pasos rápidos escaleras arriba. La canción terminó y Anthony llevó de nuevo a Candy a su lugar en el sofá.

Hubo un cambio de música bastante acertado y comenzó la fiesta, todos reían, bailaban, Candy daba girones y contoneos con Annie y los tres paladines. La tía Elroy incluso fue sacada a bailar por Stear y Anthony y pasaron una velada muy agradable, muy feliz.

El celular de Candy no sonó en toda la noche, ni en los días anteriores a ésta. Terry estaba muy molesto, pero ella trataba de no pensar en eso, finalmente ella estaba disfrutando su estadía en Chicago y sabía que tendría que volver pues su permiso caducaba en un par de días más.

 _-No debes tomarlo así hijo, ella todavía es libre, no es tu esposa._

 _-¿La estas defendiendo Ely?_

 _-No amor, pero piénsalo bien, ella no se fue por gusto, pobre muchacho, sólo Dios sabe en que situación se encuentra, ni siquiera le has llamado para saber que pasa. Terry hijo, no seas rencoroso. Si de verdad deseas que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes ésta no es la manera, apenas van a iniciar una vida juntos..._

 _-No estoy muy seguro ya de eso madre._

 _-Eres muy radical hijo, te vas siempre a los extremos, o es blanco o es negro, para ti no existen los puntos medios y en la vida tenemos que aprender a ser flexibles. Las cosas no pueden ser siempre como las queremos, la vas a alejar si continuas así..._

 _-Pues entonces así tendrá que ser Eleonor, conmigo o es todo o es nada, yo no voy por ahí dándole mi amor a medias._

 _-Olvidas un pequeño detalle._

 _-¿Susana?_

 _-Así es..._

 _-Eso ya quedó en el pasado mamá, ni al caso recordarlo..._

 _-Qué maduro me resultaste ahora Terry, ella perdonó el que hayas decidido estar con Susana por lástima, por ayudarla, por compadecerte de ella, por lo que quieras y mandes. Ella perdonó todo, Susana y tu vivieron juntos unos meses y bien sabes en que términos hijo._

 _-Si madre, pero nunca llegué a amarla, ni siquiera a quererla..._

 _-Igual te acostaste con ella._

 _-Eso no está a discusión._

 _-Y porque no está a discusión ¿crees que no le duele a Candy? ¿crees que es inmune a imaginarte con la... agghh no me hagas hablar de mas..._

 _-Ella ya me perdonó mamá, sabe la verdad, nunca le he andado con mentiras._

 _-Ni ella tampoco a ti, ella te dijo a que iba a Chicago, no fue a conquistar a nadie... por eso me molesta tu empecinamiento en estar así con ella._

 _-Voy a salir._

 _-Ya te enfade, ¿verdad?.._

 _-No es eso, aunque si, un poco, ya que te pones en el papel de su abogada me molestas mamá, se supone que tu hijo soy yo... en fin, voy con Karen y el grupo._

 _-Cuídate, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir._

 _-Mamá por favor!_

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Candy fue a buscar a Albert, no lo encontró por ningún lugar de la casa y subió a su recámara, ellos tenían la confianza para entrar uno a la habitación del otro, aunque ahora ella se preguntaba que tan prudente sería.

 _-¿Se puede?..._

 _-Adelante._

 _-Quisiera saber ¿por qué no regresaste? vamos a bailar, anda..._

 _-Ya tienes pareja de baile Candy._

 _-Albert..._

 _-Es la verdad Candy, suficiente es para mi saber que te casaras con el actor, como para verte bailar así con mi sobrino. Lo siento, sé que soy un ridículo con estos celos pero, a estas alturas no tengo porque callarlo, además tú lo preguntaste._

 _-Pero bailé con él porque tú no me lo pediste, yo quería bailar contigo. Anda vamos, cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que si estoy aquí es por ti..._

William sentado en su cama mantenía la vista en la alfombra y Candy se sentó junto a él, con sus manos atrajo hacia ella el rostro de ese hombre tan bello en su interior como en el exterior y observó muy de cerca sus rasgos, sus ojos de cielo, su labios gruesos, su nariz recta, esas cejas pobladas y sus largas pestañas, la varonil forma de su rostro... se acercó despacio a él hasta rozar sus labios.

 _-No hagas eso Candy..._

 _-Mañana me voy._

 _-Con mayor razón no lo hagas._

 _-No digas nada, quiero hacerlo._

 _-No Candy, tu estás con él, tú misma lo dijiste en mi despacho, no viniste a eso._

 _-Por favor Albert..._

 _-Por favor no..._

Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, le colocó el seguro y apagó la luz. Caminó de regreso hacia él y se colocó entre sus piernas, Albert cerró los ojos y entonces sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, delicioso, tierno, como el beso de aquella noche de tormenta, sólo que en esta ocasión la luz no volvería a interrumpirlos...

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _ **Gracias:**_

 _ **Elo Andrew, lachicaderosa, Bunny, Lizbeth Haruka, alexas90, ROS, Mary silenciosa, Grey, Josie, Becky 10000, Candyfan777, Stormaw, Yagui, Lizita, Eliza-Sq, Glenda, Guest, chidamami, Elluz, Nana, joce9814, Mercedes, Adoradandrew, mary star, alebeth nina.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y me siguen.**_

 _ **Anahi78, Lizbeth Haruka, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, alexas90, bimbimbaby15283, BrendaDv, HalinaPP, alebeth, gisela30m, joce9814.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me leen y no comentan, no importa, lo que importa es que les pueda entrentener un ratito.**_

 _ **Chidamami: Gracias nena! justo voy viendo tu comentario, exactamente ahora voy a publicar. Qué alegría que te guste!**_

 _ **Elo Andrew: Exacto, en estos capítulos se me ha pasado de tierno, pero ya va a despertar un poco más, ya verán...**_

 _ **lachicaderosa: Gracias por comentar linda! Gracias a ti también por escribir, como me archirequetefascina tu historia! Aunque tu Albert se está viendo un poco lento como el de este fic, ese Bastian supongo que no sabe que es primo hermano de Candy, lo veo muy apuntado con ella... o se apuran o les comen el mandado amiga! jejeje.**_

 _ **Bunny: Gracias Bunny, como que ya se están dando cuenta que deben estar juntos... besos!**_

 _ **Lizbeth Haruka: Gracias por tus preciosos comentarios, es de verdad lo mejor que podemos recibir por escribir, tal vez la historia mostró a grandes rasgos como sucedió todo, pero faltan unos capítulos mas... ahí se entenderá el por qué de muchas cosas. Besos Lizbeth! igualmente chiquilla linda que Dios te bendiga! y échale ganas a tu escuela. Trabaja de día, yo me acabé mucho mis ojos por dejar mis trabajos, maquetas y proyectos para la noche.**_

 _ **alexas90: Woowww! gracias por analizar a detalle las frases de la historia, la verdad es que cuando vas a entrar a una vida con una persona que tiene un pasado íntimo ya recorrido, es porque vas a perdonar y no vas a andar con cantaletas o reproches. Eso es cierto, si no será así mejor ni empezar algo que está destinado a fracasar. Y si, imagínate si Candy hubiera vivido todo eso que dijo Albert, no creo que tan fácil se hubiera ido con Terry no más porque se le ocurrió regresar, jejeje, besos Hermosa!**_

 _ **ROS: Si está confuso el hecho de que Candy le haya dado una oportunidad a Terry siendo que aparentemente ya lo había olvidado y empezaba algo con Albert. Todo eso se aclara más adelante, ya verás... Albert no es esquizofrénico, sus alucinaciones y convulsiones son como consecuencia del golpe que sufrió en aquél tren. Según internet esas secuelas son posibles en algunos tipos de traumatismo, Hay diferentes tipos de amnesia y la verdad aquí en esta historia le puse un poco de algunas de ellas.**_

 _ **Mary silenciosa: Exacto, pero si te fijas, mientras está Candy parece que sus males se evaporan, además de que claro, esta correctamente medicado.**_

 _ **Grey: así es hermosa, nada de eso ocurrió, pero al ser un Alberfic claro que pasará! saludos y muchas gracias por siempre comentar, el Foro Andrew como lo busco?**_

 _ **Josie: si, todo se derivó a consecuencia del golpe a su cabeza, estuvo viviendo un año con Candy y no presentaba síntomas de alguna secuela, pero eso es parte de la ficción que le agregué a la historia, no se si sea medicamente posible que el efecto sea taaann retardado. En fin así lo escribí tal vez sin documentarme exactamente en como son esos padecimientos neurológicos. Pero es parte del show para que pudiera ser de esta forma la historia.**_

 _ **Becky 10000: Gracias por tus bellisisisimos comentarios mi Becky! en la manera en que a ustedes les gusta leer un capitulo, a mi me encanta leer lo que opinan, tal vez de repente he cambiado las esencias de algunos, de Elroy por ejemplo, de los paladines... de Albert que en esta historia se ha visto un poco conformista con lo que pasa con Candy, eso según yo debido a su convalecencia, pero espera, que pronto va a despertar de esa timidez, de esa coraza en la que pareciera envolverse. Es un honor que me consideres una maravillosa escritora, sobre todo cuando dices que lees mucho, vaya, me haces sentir muy muy halagada e importante, sabes? tal vez imprima todos los reviews y se los muestre alguna vez a mis nietos... jejejeje! Que Dios te bendiga también a ti mi hermosa lectora!**_

 _ **Candyfan777: Si, así es, la pecosa se fue con Terry porque le endulzó el oído y con Albert solo se empezaban a dar algunos acercamientos, aunque ella sin darse cuenta ya había generado lazos muy fuertes a él y no sólo apegos. Con Terry pasó que se quedó tal vez con la duda de cómo habría sido... y en eso éste regresa. Gracias por leer y comentar! un beso!**_

 _ **Stormaw: jajajaja, total que Candy yo creo te caerá bien hasta que se acabe la historia amiga! jajajajajaja, que risa contigo! Candy ya aceptó que ama a Albert, ahora a ver que hace cuando regrese a New York! cuando vea de nuevo a Terry... gracias por siempre comentar en mis locuras mi reina!**_

 _ **Yagui: Gracias por tu comentario Yaguiii, y por las felicitaciones en su cumple! jajajaja, besos bella!**_

 _ **Lizita: Pareciera que si, que solo regresa por caridad, pero ya verás que pasa más adelante... gracias bonita por comentar!**_

 _ **Eliza-Sq: No está loquito hermosa, está requete cuerdo y sabroso, la loquita soy yo por hacer estos embrollos! jejejeje un beso!**_

 _ **Glenda: Hola princesa! Si, muchos conflictos por no hablar, o por hablar cuando ya es tarde... Ya se esta componiendo Albercito de las secuelas de su accidente en el tren. Todo fue debido a eso, mas adelante les explico todos los comos y por qués. No pondré a Terry como patán, pero si como un hombre que siente, que se equivoca, lo que si te confieso es que a veces me causa cierto conflicto no el hecho de dejarlo sin Candy, si no el que precisamente lo pueda plasmar como el malo de la historia, cuando quieres o amas a un personaje simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Saludos mi reina bonita y cuide mucho a su guaton! Oye por cierto eh? IRACHELOVE es magnifica! que belleza 40 y 20! y la mujer que mas amé! hasta ahorita son las que he leído, después me pongo al corriente y para KEY! Uffffffff ni hablar, es una maestraza de mi vidaza!**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias! Espero que los siguientes también te gusten... y que este capitulo no te haya aburrido.**_

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA!**_


	4. ¿LO PUEDES REPETIR?

**¿LO PUEDES REPETIR?**

.

Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, le colocó el seguro y apagó la luz. Caminó de regreso hacia él y se colocó entre sus piernas, Albert cerró los ojos y entonces sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, delicioso, tierno, como el beso de aquella noche de tormenta, sólo que en ésta ocasión la luz no volvería a interrumpirlos.

Albert se sintió en las nubes. Lo que ella acababa de hacer era una clara invitación a hacerla suya, a perderse juntos esa noche y pertenecerse como siempre lo soñó. Esta vez no se iba a ir de sus brazos y si se iba a Nueva York lo haría siendo su mujer, no había vuelta atrás.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Mientras tanto en las calles de Manhattan, una mano delicada tomaba con fuerza la varonil y fuerte mano de Terry, trataban de abrirse paso entre la multitud para apreciar la pelota del Times Square que cada año baja haciendo una cuenta regresiva para recibir el año nuevo. Era imposible acercarse más, varios amigos y compañeros actores medio disfrazados caminaban apretujándose entre toda la gente siguiendo a Karen que parecía ser la líder del grupo. Entre la algarabía, los gritos y el folclor era difícil que los reconocieran como los famosos que ya eran. Karen llevaba una peluca y Terry llevaba una bufanda y su clásica boina para ocultarse un poco.

Faltaban segundos para que iniciara el conteo, toda la gente gritaba emocionada y lanzaba confeti de colores metálicos, algunas parejas se besaban, otros se servían sus bebidas incluso derramándolas un poco debido a los empujones. Karen y Terry estaban muy cerca, el quedó justo detrás de ella, sin nada de distancia que los separara, Terry alcanzaba a oler su cabello, su perfume. De pronto un hombre robusto se tambaleaba por haber bebido demasiado y al perder el equilibrio casi cae sobre Karen. Terry en un rápido movimiento la jaló con fuerza hacia él estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

 _-¡Wow Terry!..._

 _-Perdón Karen, es que... ese tipo casi te cae encima y ni cómo reclamarle, mira, está perdido de borracho._

 _-Tendré que conseguir su número. -_ Dijo Karen con picardía.

 _-No me digas que te gustó ese gordinflón. -_ Terry fruncía el ceño.

 _-No, será para agradecerle, ¡gracias a él estoy en tus brazos!_

Eso fue sólo el inicio de una ronda de coqueteos y acercamientos entre Karen y Terry, pero más por parte de Karen, Terry sólo le seguía la corriente para no dejarla en una situación penosa con sus compañeros de reparto. Además de que estaba muy acostumbrado a los flirteos sugerentes de su amiga.

El conteo llegó 10... 9... 8...

 _-¡Pide un deseo Terry!_

7... 6... Terry pensó en ella, en Candy en que ambos fueran felices 3... 2... 1... el grito ensordecedor hacía vibrar las calles y los corazones de los presentes anunciando el Año Nuevo. Karen se giró hasta encontrar un hermoso par de zafiros y una hermosa sonrisa que siempre la derretía.

 _-¡Feliz año corazón! Gracias por estar conmigo. Te quiero Terry... te quiero mucho..._

 _-¡Feliz Año_ preciosa _! ¡Es un placer estar contigo!_

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la emoción, por la soledad tal vez y se dieron un abrazo profundo, intenso. Un abrazo que a ella le llenaba el corazón de alegría y un abrazo que a él le hubiera gustado le diera Candy. Ella trató de besar sus labios pero Terry logró esquivar el beso y sólo llegó a las comisuras de su boca.

La fiesta siguió toda la noche y toda la madrugada en el amplio y lujoso departamento de Karen, bailó con ella y también con un par de compañeras, platicó con sus compañeros, se sentó en la sala a ver bailar, a imaginar, recordar y añorar... después de una cajetilla de cigarros y varios vasos de whisky Terry decidió regresar a su casa.

 _-Terry, anda sonríe o ¿es que ya no aguantas?_

 _-Estoy muy cansado, solo quiero irme Karen, ya está amaneciendo._

 _-Bueno, ¿por qué estás en ese plan si hasta hace rato estabas pasándola bien?._

 _-Lo siento pero sabes que es por ella, además en verdad estoy rendido._

 _-Sabes que no quiero que te vayas, bebiste bastante, toma las cosas con calma Terry, ya habrá oportunidad de que hablen. Si al final no puedes solucionar nada yo estaré feliz de ayudarte a olvidarla._

 _-No sigas con eso Karen, a ella no le gustaría saber que piensas así, te considera su amiga._

 _-Si, yo también la estimo querido mio, tal vez no como una gran amiga pero la estimo... de lo contrario ya estaría usando todas mis armas para que te quedaras a mi lado. Estás más tiempo conmigo que con ella... ¡¿qué?!... no me veas así, es la verdad._

 _-Creo que mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir, parece que la que bebió de más fuiste tu querida..._

 _-¿No te quedas a desayunar?_

 _-No gracias, tengo más sueño que hambre, además fue mucha cena, mucho baile, estoy cansado._

 _-Quédate entonces a dormir..._

 _-Karen tienes casa llena._

 _-Mi cama está libre, podemos compartirla..._

Propuso Karen con una sexy y provocativa sonrisa, a lo que Terry negó con la cabeza y esa sonrisa de lado que tanto fascinaba a su mejor amiga.

 _-Te veo después, eres incorregible._

 _-¿Crees que ya haya llegado? ¿Por eso te urge ir a buscarla verdad?_

 _-No lo creo, si acaso viene de regreso, a mi ya no me importa lo que haga._

 _-Eso no es verdad, se nota a leguas que el tema te incomoda, hablas como todo un despechado._

 _-Adiós Karen._

Terry subió a su auto y condujo con cuidado hasta su residencia, las calles en New York estaban nevadas y resbalosas. En el camino a su casa pensaba sólo en Candy, en lo que le diría al tenerla frente a él. Su corazón se estrujó por un momento con la posibilidad de no verla de nuevo. ¿Qué excusa le daría al no haber contestado sus llamadas ni sus mensajes?. La verdad estaba muy molesto, ¿despechado como dijo Karen? si tambien, decepcionado... más, estaba seguro que Candy había buscado un pretexto para no pasar el Año Nuevo con él y más molesto al imaginarla todos estos días junto a Albert.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

En Chicago, dos cabezas rubias descansaban en la misma cama, siempre le había costado tanto trabajo despertar y ahora abrir los ojos era una verdadera odisea, un suplicio. Se sentía como en un sueño estando en sus brazos, su rostro recargado entre el brazo y el pecho de él, aspirando su perfume, su aroma, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, la dulce exhalación cerca de su rostro y el placer inmenso de besar despacio esos suaves labios era algo a lo que Candy quería aferrarse ya por siempre.

 _-Albert... Albert despierta._

 _-Candy buen día, ¿qué hora es princesa?_

 _-Hora de irme... son las seis y mi vuelo sale a las diez._

 _-Quédate Candy, ya no te vayas..._

 _-Mmmmm no me digas eso que estoy tentada a mandar todo al diablo y huir contigo al fin del mundo Albert._

 _-Entonces vámonos, vamos al fin del mundo tú y yo, que no importe nada._

 _-Anoche no pensabas así... ¿además, que hay con mi trabajo? Sabes bien que no quisiera irme pero debo hacerlo. Ya es tarde Albert, debo darme prisa..._

 _-Candy... si hablas en serio, sabes que no necesitarías trabajar si te quedas conmigo. Es decir, sólo si tu quieres..._ -decía Albert mientras acariciaba el rostro de Candy con mirada suplicante y en los últimos minutos trataba de convencerla de no irse .

 _-Gracias Albert, pero la realidad es que en Nueva York están mis cosas, mi vida, todo lo que tengo._

"Todo lo que tengo" esas palabras se quedaron muy grabadas en él pues para Albert, Candy era precisamente eso, todo su mundo, todo lo que tenía. La tía Elroy, sus sobrinos, eran importantes desde luego... pero al pensar en la persona que llenaba su Universo, que lo significaba todo para él, ésa era sin duda Candy.

Horas antes los besos fueron intensos, profundos, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni esa noche en la privacidad del departamento que compartían llegaron a besarse de esa forma. Primero suaves roces en los labios, después parecía que tomaban aire de sus propias bocas sin interrumpir el contacto. Albert la recostó en su cama, despacio, se colocó sobre ella mientras se quitaba el saco y lo arrojó a un lado, se aflojó la corbata mientras Candy desabotonaba la camisa y el pantalón, después lo jaló hacia ella para seguirlo besando. Sentirla así tan suya, tan dispuesta para él era algo que lo volvía loco. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en ese beso profundo, Albert recorrió el cuerpo de Candy con sus manos, subió despacio con sus manos desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas, el vestido parecía estar diseñado para darle paso sin estorbar a sus fuertes manos, terminó por deslizar su vestido hacia arriba quitándoselo por completo y quedando semi desnuda frente a él su musa, su princesa... llevaba una fina lencería de encaje y Albert reaccionó ante lo que su mirada de cielo captó. Sus emociones y sus instintos se despertaron y su boca parecía querer devorar cada espacio, cada parte de su cuerpo. Besó sus senos muchas veces imaginando que éstos alimentarían a los hijos de ambos, tal vez en un par de años, casi podía ver la escena... Entrelazaron sus manos mientras sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y en ellos crecían las ansias y el deseo de desnudarse por completo y pertenecerse. Pero justo en ese momento, cuando sus dedos rozaron los de ella sintió el anillo de compromiso, ella estaba comprometida por si lo había olvidado... eso fue suficiente para que el momento perdiera intensidad y Albert recobrara la calma, deteniéndose poco a poco.

 _-¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿No quieres seguir?_

 _-Aunque quisiera... lo mejor será que no lo haga._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si, mejor que nunca, como no estarlo si estás aquí conmigo. Candy no voy a seguir con esto mientras estés comprometida con él, no soy un patán que vaya a aprovecharse de este momento. Te amo de eso estoy seguro, pero hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes de llevar esto más lejos._

 _-¿Fue por el anillo verdad? Albert por favor perdóname... debes estar pensando lo peor de mi._

 _-Jamás pensaría mal de ti._

 _-Yo fui la que insistió y la que llevo la situación a este punto._

 _-Sí, eso es cierto, pero también te lo agradezco porque me has regalado una noche espectacular. Ven Candy..._

Ambos permanecieron recostados, Candy se recargó en su pecho y él la mantenía abrazada a él, entrelazaron sus dedos y un silencio incómodo se manifestaba en la habitación. Le parecía absurdo no haberla hecho suya, una idea en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez: "Anda, todavía puedes, aquí está contigo ¡No seas idiota!". Pero la otra idea era más fuerte, "No lo hagas, ella está comprometida, será un error". Se escuchaban las respiraciones de los dos que ahora volvían a estabilizarse al igual que los pensamientos. Albert sentía el deseo correrle en las venas, por mucha que fuera su convicción, si continuaba así pegado a la piel de Candy cedería en cualquier momento. Con pesadez se incorporó y le pasó a Candy su vestido mientras el se ponía de nuevo la camisa, seguramente se había equivocado, ella volvería a New York y el no había aprovechado para darle un motivo de peso que la hiciera quedarse o a el le asegurara que ella volvería, pero también estaba tranquilo con su decisión, no deseaba que Candy se sintiera obligada a regresar a él, tampoco que estuviera confundida, quería que si ella volvía lo hiciera plenamente convencida de sus sentimientos, decidida a que su vida estaría junto a él.

 _-Prometo volver pronto..._

 _-Mejor no prometas algo que no sabes si vas a cumplir Candy._

 _-¿Por qué lo dudas todavía?_

 _-No deseo hacerme falsas expectativas amor._

 _-Albert... quiero dormir junto a ti todas las noches, despertar todos los días en tus brazos, eso no es ninguna falsa expectativa, es una realidad... escúchate, me llamas amor y me abrazas a ti, ¿quién puede resistirse a eso? yo no, desde que vivíamos juntos me gustaba soñar que eramos más que amigos y que en algún momento entrarías por la puerta decidido a besarme, a decirme..._

 _-...A decirte lo que llegó Terry a decir. Candy no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido al no darme cuenta... desde entonces tú y yo..._

 _-Tú y yo ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, en todo caso también fui culpable por callar, si te contara cómo es mi vida con Terry..._

 _-No quiero que me digas nada de ustedes Candy, cuando vivíamos juntos en el departamento escuchaba todo lo que querías decirme de él, fui tu paño de lágrimas, escuché todo lo que te dolía, todo lo que había salido mal entre ustedes, escuché las miles de alternativas que encontraste para habérselo podido quitar a Susana... alguna vez hasta mencionaste la posibilidad de haberte embarazado para que nada de lo que ella hiciera hubiese podido alejarlos ¿Te acuerdas? Todo lo escuchaba porque deseaba que sanaras tu corazón, deseaba que hablando desahogaras esos sentimientos y junto con la ayuda de Jessie pudieras superar poco a poco todo lo malo._

 _-Jessie, ni me la recuerdes..._

 _-Fue tu psicóloga y por lo que sé te ayudó mucho._

 _-Y a tí te entretuvo bastante bien mientras me ayudaba. ¿En serio te gustaba?_

 _-Pues no me desagradaba, sólo salimos un par de veces._

 _-Vaya, ahora eso si lo recuerdas._

 _-Eso no tiene importancia pequeña... jajajajaja, Candy ¿estás celosa?_

 _-Siempre lo estuve Albert..._

 _-Me encanta saberlo pequeña... me alegras con esa noticia. Pero volviendo al tema, lo que quiero decir es que ahora cuando me cuentas algo de él, de ustedes... me duele, en serio. Prefiero no enterarme, arregla con él lo que tengas que arreglar. No puedo ser tu confidente ahora Candy, lo siento._

 _-Si, lo noté hace un momento, apretaste un poco mis dedos entre los tuyos al mencionarlo y también te entiendo. Supongo que a mi no me gustaría que me contaras nada de nadie, hasta recordar a Jessie me lastima también, es cuestión de empatía ¿cierto? Es mejor que me vaya Albert, lo que menos deseo es lastimarte, sólo quiero que confíes en mi. Regresaré a hablar con él y a terminar todo, arreglaré mi situación en la clínica y buscaré una liquidación._

 _-Si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo. Por lo de la liquidación no te preocupes Candy, ya sabes que aquí no te faltará nada._

 _-Gracias... Albert tengo que ir a dormir, mañana salgo temprano, voy a despedirme de todos._

 _-No te vayas, ya mañana te despides. Quédate a dormir conmigo por favor, ésta es tu última noche en Chicago..._

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Candy iban tomados de la mano en el asiento trasero, Anthony conducía y Stear iba en el lugar del copiloto. Candy se acercó al oído de Albert y le dijo en voz baja:

 _-Voy a extrañarte._

 _-Y yo estaré contando los días hasta que regreses._

 _Antes de pasar a la sala de abordar, la atractiva pecosa se despidió con un abrazo de Anthony y Stear. Albert pensó por un momento que igual tendría que fingir que nada pasaba entre ellos y conformarse también con un abrazo, pero su pensamiento se interrumpió con los labios de ella sobre los suyos ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus acompañantes. Aquellos sólo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con gusto ante lo que estaban presenciando._

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York fue casi imperceptible, sobre todo porque Candy se quedó dormida ya que en la noche su mente no paraba de pensar en todas las opciones mientras observaba a Albert dormir abrazado a ella. Varias veces besó sus labios mientras el dormía y casi pudo imaginarse una vida a su lado, durmiendo junto a él como si ya fuera su mujer.

Candy llegó a su departamento después de casi un mes de no pararse en él, al entrar un impregnado aroma a encerrado se apoderó de su olfato y abrió las ventanas dejando entrar una ligera corriente gélida al interior, sólo para ventilar un poco. Recogió los sobres del banco, los avisos, todo tipo de pagos pendientes y empezó por revisar en su alacena todo lo que necesitaría para instalarse de nuevo a vivir sola, no había casi nada, si acaso un par de enlatados y agua embotellada, así que decidió tomar una siesta para después salir a comprar su despensa y a hacer los pagos que estaban por vencerse.

Durmió un par de horas y un mensaje llegó a su celular.

 _-Hola ¿Cuándo llegas?_

No quería contestarle, ni verlo. Sentía que en esos pocos días la relación se había enfriado ya y recordarse en brazos de Albert era suficiente para sentirse completamente ajena a Terry.

 _-Ya estoy aquí._

 _-Lo sé. También estoy aquí._

Candy se asomó a la ventana y encontró el auto de Terry en el estacionamiento del lujoso complejo de apartamentos.

Caminó hacia la puerta tratando de ordenar un poco sus ideas pues todavía no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo decirle. Al abrir la puerta el estaba ahí con un cigarrillo a medio terminar, con unas terribles ojeras que no disminuían en nada su enorme atractivo y con la sensación de que en ese viaje algo había cambiado...

 _-Candy..._

 _-Hola Terry... pasa por favor._

Terry apagó el cigarrillo antes de entrar.

 _-Supongo que... ¿estás molesta verdad?_

 _-Tú eres el molesto, no me hablaste ni me contestaste un sólo mensaje, por eso ya no insistí._

 _-Es que... haces lo que quieres Candy..._

 _-No eres mi dueño._

 _-Vaya, aclarado el punto... -Terry se giró sobre sus pasos y caminó rumbo a la salida._

 _-¿Te vas?_

 _-Dime ¿a qué me quedo Candy? Ya lo dijiste todo._

 _-Terry, no puedes pretender que haga lo que quieres cuando quieres, tenía que verlo..._

 _-Dicho de esa manera se escucha tan personal... tenías que verlo._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Terry continuara._

 _-Bueno y ya lo viste, te saliste con la tuya, estuviste en Chicago y sin hacer mas dramas, solo quiero saber si... si todo está bien._

 _-Sí, él está mejor..._

 _-Sabes de sobra que no me refiero a "él", me refiero a nosotros... tú y yo. Siendo honesto no me interesa si él está bien._

 _-Eres..._

 _-Soy... ¿que soy? ¿un exagerado? ¿un odioso? ¿un ridículo? soy un hombre Candy no un niño. Sé que cometí errores, pero no creo justo que me los estés haciendo pagar todavía y menos con Albert._

 _-Estás loco Terry._

Candy miraba el anillo de compromiso en su mano, con sus dedos trataba de sacarlo disimuladamente, tal vez el momento había llegado, tal vez ya era hora de terminar con todo ahí mismo. Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas con un fuerte abrazo que Terry le dio.

 _-Eres mi mujer Candy y hasta donde yo sé tenemos un compromiso. Y no, no estoy loco... te extrañé. Te amo Candy, ya sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, ya sé que casi no coincidimos, pero más que decirlo trato de demostrarlo... sé que tenemos que hablar y mucho... pero... Candy me dolió que fueras hasta Chicago a verlo. Creí que eso sólo lo hacías por mi..._

Esas palabras ahora parecían sin sentido para ella, ser la mujer de Terry... todo eso ya no tenía mucho significado, definitivamente su voluntad, su ilusión y corazón se habían quedado muchas millas atrás. ¿Cómo decírselo?

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Candy escuchaba la plática con Terry y Karen, de repente ya no era tan divertido, empezaba a sentirse ajena a ellos, ajena a ese círculo de tres que en otras ocasiones habían compartido veladas divertidas, charlas en confianza, bromas... el viaje a Chicago logró poner su mundo de cabeza, pudo tambalear la estabilidad, la vida que creía tener junto a Terry.

En otras ocasiones eran sus risas las que sobresalían de las tertulias, la mirada de ella se encontraba con la del actor y para ellos eso era suficiente. Se tomaban de las manos, se sonreían. Cuando terminaban la reunión Karen se quedaba en una de las habitaciones y Candy y Terry se desvelaban un poco más dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones, en ocasiones hasta el amanecer.

 _ **Flash back.-**_

 _-No hagas ruido... -decía en voz baja Candy con su cabello suelto revuelto por el movimiento._

 _-Trato de no ha-cer-looo..._

 _-Terry, Karen nos va a oír._

 _-Candy mejor concéntrate, si se incomoda que para la próxima se vaya a su casa._

 _ **Fin del flash back.-**_

El sexo siempre fue bueno, en realidad muy bueno entre ellos dos. Ya conocían ambos sus gustos, sus debilidades, sus puntos más sensibles y hasta tenían una especie de rutina de juegos previos. Pero a pesar de ello, Candy estaba convencida de que no era sólo sexo lo que ella necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él y él casi nunca estaba. Toda la complicidad que tenía con él se esfumó a alguna otra pareja con más tiempo para estar juntos. Todo el esfuerzo que puso en olvidar y perdonar lo ocurrido con Susana estaba quedando atrás como parte de un pasado que ya no importaba. Hasta hace unos meses recordaba y se sentía fuerte, valiente por haber sabido dejar de lado a Susana y sus chantajes y ahora simplemente daba lo mismo.

Esta vez todo fue distinto, la cena con Terry y Karen fue como ser la espectadora entre la charla de dos personas desconocidas. Cada vez parecían más dos extraños que su propio novio y su amiga. Los observó conversar, reir y tal vez... si, tal vez la complicidad con Terry la había abandonado a ella para instalarse en Karen, extrañamente ahora ni eso dolía. Terminaron de cenar y Candy se excusó diciendo que se sentía un poco mal y culpó a la corriente de aire frío que dejo invadir su departamento por la mañana.

 _-¿En verdad no quieres que me quede contigo?_

 _-Es mejor que no lo hagas, podría contagiarte, es seguro que es un resfriado._

 _-Con mayor razón quiero estar al pendiente, puedo cuidarte pecosa..._

 _-Prefiero que lleves a Karen, mañana los busco Terry._

Un brillo especial en los ojos de Karen se produjo por la alegría que le causaban las palabras de Candy, ella simplemente jamás habría propuesto algo así: quedarse sola y que Terry la llevara a ella a su casa... ¡wooowww! definitivamente algo estaba pasando y si su perspicacia no la engañaba Candy no mostraba mucho interés en Terry. Algo había cambiado, eso era seguro. Karen habría dado lo que fuera por pasar una noche junto a él, aunque estuviera con neumonía y dificultad respiratoria, ella creía que Grandchester era el remedio de todos los males, tristemente para ella estaba enamorada de él y él nunca la vería de otra forma.

Candy los acompañó a la puerta y vio como se alejaban por el pasillo juntos, llegó de nuevo a su mente esa idea: Karen y Terry. No era que quisiera ya emparejarlos, no, una parte un tanto egoísta y celosa dentro de ella le seguía gritando que Terry era sólo de ella. Pero otra parte, la del corazón, la que causaba el dolor de la distancia le repetía un nombre una y otra vez en su mente... Albert.

Terry era un seductor nato, su atractiva personalidad y arrollador talento para la actuación lo convertían en uno de los muy solicitados actores de Broadway. Susana había sido una compañera con quien por malas decisiones en su pasado se involucró en una noche de fiesta. Candy estaba lejos viviendo con Albert en Chicago, Susana había tenido un accidente meses antes donde salió seriamente lastimada y Terry la acompañaba a sus rehabilitaciones, se sentía con el compromiso moral de hacerlo pues el accidente se debió a las prisas porque Terry no perdiera las audiciones en un importante casting. Eso los hizo acercarse un poco más como amigos que en otro plan, pero Susana era astuta y en una noche de fiesta, en el cumpleaños de un rockero amigo de Terry todo sucedió.

Después ella misma lo alejó, le fue infiel a Terry con ese mismo rockero. Ahora ya no era Susana, eran varias actrices hermosas, jóvenes y muy famosas quienes querían ser alguien en la vida del guapo actor, Karen Kleiss era también una de ellas, siempre atenta, siempre con él, se sentía la más dichosa y era la envidia de muchas por ser quien compartiera el papel protagónico en una serie de romance. Desde el casting dio todo de sí misma para quedarse con el papel y lo logró, y así lo veía a él, lo tenía en la mira y ahora, después de ver la actitud de Candy se sentía más cerca que nunca de lograr su propósito.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

En la elegante sala de juntas del Corporativo Andley, unos dedos tamborileaban nerviosos la larga mesa mientras Anthony y Archie llevaban a cabo una presentación con importantes accionistas haciendo uso de los conocimientos y proyectos que ya habían analizado con George infinidad de veces. Se trataba de un negocio importante y la mente de William estaba en New York, imaginando situaciones, torturándose con la idea de Candy y Terry y sus preparativos de boda.

George dirigió una mirada seria a William, quien entendió que su falta de atención y de participación puntual y objetiva en la junta sería un grave error para el Corporativo, por lo que sin éxito trató de concentrarse en el momento y lugar donde debía poner toda su atención. Se dió un tiempo de receso para que el grupo de empresarios se despejara un poco y estirara las piernas, la junta ya llevaba más de una hora en proceso y se ofrecieron aperitivos en unas largas mesas con platillos tipo buffet.

 _-Estás nervioso William._ -Era más una observación-reproche que una pregunta.

 _-No George._

 _-Sí William, no has puesto atención a las negociaciones y hay puntos que no me parecen justos para nosotros. William, lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente para tenerte así, es necesario que lo dejes de lado por un momento._

 _-No me pasa nada._

 _-Si no te conociera te creería. Hagamos un trato, y perdona mi atrevimiento al planteártelo de esta forma, pero sé que es por ella por quien estás así. En cuanto termine la junta le hablas, vuelas a New York si tú quieres... pero en este momento te necesitamos aquí y se requiere de tu total atención y participación... no dejes a los muchachos solos, ellos hacen su mejor esfuerzo pero son nuevos en esto. Tú tienes la autoridad y el callo para ganar este negocio._

 _-Tienes razón George. No volverá a ocurrir..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Los días pasaron, llegó el cumpleaños de Terry y se organizó una fiesta privada en su casa, fueron pocas las celebridades invitadas y más por diplomacia que por gusto, también invitó a directores y guionistas de la serie en la que participaba y de algunas películas en las que ya había tenido un papel. Candy no había llamado a Albert, ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿que todavía no hablaba con Terry? ¿que en su trabajo todavía no llegaba un reemplazo adecuado? o más bien ese era el pretexto del director para retenerla un poco más, porque para variar estaba muy interesado en la hermosa enfermera.

 _-¿Te estás aburriendo pecosa?_

 _-Sabes que esto no es lo mío Terry..._

 _-Ni lo mío Candy, es más por protocolo todo esto. Mi manera de festejar a lo grande sería... tú y yo solos, unas palomitas, una buena película y después... lo que tanto extraño... hace mucho que no estamos juntos amor._

 _-Sí... no hemos tenido tiempo._

Y la verdad era esa, ya no había tiempo, ya no había intención. Candy se pasaba sus jornadas en el hospital y al terminar su turno se iba a su casa, ya no dormía con Terry y él sumergido en las grabaciones y con el trabajo hasta el cuello sólo regresaba a su casa a bañarse y dormir. Los mensajes se hicieron menos, las llamadas se dejaron de hacer.

Una noche el teléfono de Candy sonó con un timbre especial. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se levantó como impulsada por resortes de su cama. Era el, era Albert...

 _-Hola princesa, buenas noches..._

 _-¡Hola Albert! ¡qué alegría escucharte!_

 _-Espero no interrumpir nada, pero es que ya hace un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y te extraño. No es reclamo Candy, imagino que has tenido muchos pendientes, mucho trabajo..._

 _-No interrumpes nada, si he tenido mucho trabajo pero también te extraño. Te necesito Albert._

 _Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió la llamada._

 _-Ehhh, Albert..._

 _-¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

 _-Alguien llama, tengo que colgar pero te llamo mas tarde._

 _-Mejor te llamo mañana, seguro es Terry y no me vas a llamar hoy, lo sé. Cuídate Candy._

Albert mencionó a Terry con la esperanza de que Candy le dijera algo como que ya no estaba con él, que ya había terminado todo y que sólo esperaba a finiquitar la situación en su trabajo.

 _-Tu también, cuídate Albert, mi amor..._

 _-Candy..._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No te escuché muy bien... ¿Lo puedes repetir?_

 _-Tu también cuídate MI AMOR..._

 _-Te amo Candy. Te llamo mañana..._

 _\- Ok... hasta mañana entonces._

Candy caminó a la puerta pensando en de una buena vez terminar con esto. Ya no tenía caso seguir, era alargar más tiempo una relación que no daba para más. La emoción de la llamada reciente chocaba con el nudo en el estómago por enfrentar lo que seguía. ¿Cómo decírselo? Candy abrió la puerta y sus ojos brillaron emocionados...

 _-Había un problema en la llamada... no escuché muy bien lo último y preferí que me lo dijeras personalmente, ¿lo puedes repetir?_

 _-¡Albert!_

 _._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todas!**

 **La verdad es que si respondo sus comentarios ahorita me tardaré otro año en actualizar! de por si ya me tardé con este capítulo... es que todas y cada una son especiales! pero en el siguiente cap. les contesto todo!**

 **Sinceramente miles de miles de gracias. Sus palabras son motivantes, enriquecedoras, son preciosas y se quedan bien grabadas!**

 **alexas90**

 **Anahi78**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Stormaw**

 **Nana**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **Becky 10000**

 **Bunny**

 **alebeth**

 **Grey**

 **Glenda**

 **Mitzuki Kazumi**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **YAGUI**

 **Josie**

 **Guest**

 **Bertgirl**

 **Olga08**

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

 **bimbimbaby15283**

 **BrendaDv**

 **HalinaPP**

 **IQS**

 **Nanutsi**

 **gisela30m**

 **joce9814**

 **QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA!**


	5. RUN TO ME…

**RUN TO ME…**

.

-Había _un problema en la llamada... no escuché muy bien lo último y preferí que me lo dijeras personalmente, ¿lo puedes repetir?_

 _-¡Albert!..._

 _-Candy..._

Albert estaba ahí frente a ella, tan atractivo, tan varonil y sensual que le dolía el corazón de tan sólo verlo, guardando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del elegante abrigo mientras le sonreía sin despegar la mirada de ella, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con sus piernas cruzadas, su cabello alborotado de tanto pasarse la mano sobre él... quizás por los nervios de verla otra vez... esa imagen frente a ella era simplemente perfecta. En verdad Albert la volvía loca.

Candy lo miraba incrédula, en verdad estaba ahí ¡y ella en esas fachas por Dios! Lo invitó a pasar mientras se insultaba mentalmente por traer su pijama calientita de franela, lejos del look de abuelita, algo la atormentaba aun más con su inesperada visita.

Ambos se observaban con un revoloteo de mariposas invadiéndoles el estómago, la cabeza, el corazón. Ni bien cerraron la puerta y ya estaban frente a frente, buscando sus bocas. El beso fue intenso, lleno de deseo, de amor, de extrañarse, parecía que quisieran devorarse en ese preciso instante. Después se besaron con calma hasta separarse, se abrazaron fuerte. El besó su frente, su cuello y se llenó los pulmones de ese precioso aroma a ella, a la mujer que ama. Candy se aferraba a él, a su cintura hasta que sus labios volvieron a buscarse y un remolino de emociones y sensaciones deliciosas le nublaba a ambos la razón.

 _-Perdón que insista pequeña pero... ¿Me lo puedes repetir? Es que me encanta que me lo digas..._

 _-Te amo... me haces falta, todo el tiempo pienso en ti Albert._

 _-Candy no sabes lo que siento al escucharte decirlo._

 _-Albert... yo..._

 _-Ya ha pasado un mes y no he sabido nada de ti, he querido llamarte pero me detuve por creer que podría ser inoportuno, o tal vez presionarte... es lo que menos deseo..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _ **Flash back.-**_

El ambiente estaba cuidadosamente iluminado, la luz de las velas hacían el momento propicio para el encuentro. Ella se sentó despacio en la cama mientras él le quitaba sus ropas. Pronto los dos quedaron semidesnudos, las sábanas de seda envolvían sus cuerpos apenas en lo necesario, los besos eran apasionados, intensos, él hacía a un lado los rizos de ella con su mano para tener el libre acceso al cuello y besarlo. Esa forma de besarla, esa forma de moverse y frotarse ambos cuerpos le estaban quitando el aliento a Candy y le estaban llenando de dolor los ojos porque así lo hacía con ella. Por un momento dudó pero se obligó a observar, entonces Terry bajó con sus labios a los senos de ella, mientras con las manos los masajeaba sin ningún pudor. Eso fue demasiado.

Karen en algún momento se incorporó tal vez para hacer algún cambio de posición y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con una silueta conocida, no pudo distinguirla con claridad debido a la iluminación especial dirigida a ellos, continuó en aquél acto mitad fingido, mitad real y una duda llegó a su cabeza... ¿y si es ella? la sospecha de que fuera Candy logró perturbarla hasta hacerla titubear y perder concentración en la escena, Karen se detuvo bruscamente y apartó a Terry con sus manos.

Eso fue suficiente para la pecosa y no porque buscara un pretexto, esto era quitarse una venda de los ojos. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿A ser valiente? ¿A fingir que no pasaba nada? Por muy profesional que fueran su novio y su amiga, esto era demasiado para ella.

 _-¡Cooorrrteeeeee!_

Terry se giró quedando sentado de espaldas a las cámaras. Candy notó en la blanca espalda del actor las marcas rojas de las manos y uñas de Karen al aferrarse a él en tan soberbia y magistral actuación.

 _-Terry tu estás bien, Karennn, mi niña, ¿cuántas veces más? ¡Por qué miras hacia acá! Se supone que acá no hay nadie, están solos tu y él... ¡si es necesario no abras los ojos!_

Karen miró con asombro y vergüenza a Candy, acto seguido miró en un instante a Terry y bajó la mirada con preocupación, con ganas de cubrirse el rostro con la blanca seda de la escenografía. Terry miró a Karen y adivinando su reacción giró de prisa hacia las cámaras, la iluminación aunque tenue, le impedía ver quién estaba del otro lado, se puso de pié y caminó hacia un mueble donde había una bata para él. Candy notó a través del boxer de su novio una evidente erección, resultado del previo momento íntimo de "actuación".

Ya no había dudas. El poco encanto que existía todavía entre ellos se acabó en ese momento y entonces lo entendió, todo fue por demás claro para ella. No quería esa vida, no quería que su novio "actuando" le entregara a otras lo que era sólo de ella. La mirada color zafiro encontró alejándose del set la melena alborotada de Candy que salía a toda prisa por los largos corredores de los estudios de grabación.

 _-¡¿Quién la dejó entrar?! ¡Me lo van a decir! -Gritó furioso al personal del staff quienes se miraban perplejos entre ellos y se quedaron respondiendo a las preguntas de Karen y el director de escena pues Terry salió corriendo detrás de Candy descalzo y con sólo la bata encima._

 _-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? De todas formas_ la novia _los iba a ver en la tele. -Comentó un camarógrafo._

 _-Tienen un acuerdo. Se supone que ella no ve nunca la grabación_ -respondió la actriz _\- Ella lo ve todo editado y es diferente precisamente en la tele, además, ese no es el punto, ¿quién fue el que la dejó entrar? Terrence está echando chispas y va a pedir la cabeza de alguien... ya casi lo escucho..._

A pesar de todo un nudo se formó en la garganta de Candy, se llamó a sí misma hipócrita:

 _-¡Hipócrita, estúpida! ¡¿Con qué derecho te enojas?!_

Candy recordó aquella noche en Chicago y la firme intención que había tenido de estar con Albert, aunque no tuvieron relaciones estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo. Hoy se daba cuenta que también ella estaba actuando una escena, una mentira. No quería una vida junto a un actor, junto a alguien compartido, tampoco quería mentiras entre ellos, había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Pero entonces... definitivamente su mundo estaba de cabeza, todo se complicó demasiado ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿por qué dolía? sola podría salir adelante, de eso no había duda... Ella misma vio caminar a Karen y Terry juntos por el pasillo esa noche después de la cena en su departamento. Ella misma había deseado en secreto que terminaran juntos...

 _-¡Candyyyy! ¡Espera por favor!_

 _-No Terry... por favor no digas nada, sólo deja que me vaya._

 _-Candy... es actuación amor._

 _-No, no fue lo que yo vi. No te atrevas a decir que fue actuación ¡y suéltame!_

 _-Pecosa, pecosa escúchame... no te vayas._

 _-Terry, no quiero esto. No quiero terminar así... pero tampoco puedo seguir._

 _-No estamos terminando Candy. -_ Terry sonaba decidido _. -Vamos a otro lado por favor, nos están mirando, ya sabes cómo son..._

Terry tomó del brazo a Candy y ella se soltó de inmediato.

 _-¡Ustedes, qué miran! ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos! -_ Gritaba Terry enfadado a todo el que pusiera atención de más a lo que estaba pasando entre él y su novia.

 _-No me toques Terry._

 _-Candy no seas ridícula por favor._

 _-Bien, entonces llámame ridícula, pero con esas manos recién le acariciaste los senos a Karen..._

 _-Este trabajo así es... y tú lo sabes. Ella no es nadie en mi vida, ¡por Dios Candy! ¿Ese es el problema?_

 _-Para ser nadie en tu vida te excita demasiado..._

 _-¿Por qué estabas ahí?. Tengo órdenes precisas de que no veas nada de eso, ¿quién te dejó entrar?_

 _-Ese no es el punto... sólo quería hablar contigo..._

 _-¿Y lo que tuvieras que decirme era tan importante que no podía esperar?_

 _-Si, era importante... Terry, perdóname... yo, ni siquiera tengo derecho a reprocharte nada._

Terry se quedó estático, su cerebro tardó en asimilar lo que Candy decía. Por un lado lo impactó el que hubiese visto las fuertes escenas con Karen, por otro lado parecía confesar algo... ¿acaso estaba hablando entre líneas?

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -_ la tomó con fuerza por los brazos.

 _-Suéltame, por favor me estás apretando._

 _-Hasta que me digas exactamente que quisiste decir con eso... -_ la mirada de Terry era de furia.

 _ **Fin de flash back.-**_

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _-Nunca me has presionado Albert..._

 _-Estuviste llorando. ¿Qué paso? Algo sucedió contigo, por favor dime qué es lo que tienes. Lo que sea tiene solución, lo que sea lo podemos hablar._

 _-No puedo engañarte Albert... no puedo..._

 _-¿Qué pasa Candy? Por qué estás así. Yo no he venido a presionarte, ni a cuestionarte. Te soy sincero, deseaba que ya no hubieran más motivos para que estuviéramos lejos tú y yo. Quise creer que ya habías resuelto todo, pero amor, no vine a reprocharte nada. Lo que sea dilo, no voy a juzgarte._

Después de un largo suspiro y volver a respirar profundo Candy habló:

 _-Albert... ni siquiera puedo decírtelo mirándote a los ojos... y me siento como la peor de las cobardes porque esto debería ser lo mejor que me ha pasado._

Candy bajó la mirada y las lágrimas se liberaron. Albert sonrió con tristeza mirando al suelo en un punto fijo.

 _-¿Estás embarazada?_

Albert tomó con sus dedos el mentón de Candy y levantó su rostro hacia él.

 _-Sí._

Albert la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, se giró dándole la espalda para que Candy no notara sus ojos que estaban a punto de delatarlo. Con una expresión triste y las manos en los bolsillos esperó a asimilar un poco la noticia y dijo:

 _-Sin duda debe ser la mejor noticia de tu vida Candy..._

 _-Debería serlo y ahora siento que no es así, no en éstas circunstancias._

 _-Bajo cualquier circunstancia debe serlo. Supongo que... ¿los planes de boda entre ustedes siguen vigentes?_

 _-Albert, no me escuchaste, por supuesto que no siguen esos planes... y ahora menos que nunca._

 _-No te entiendo Candy ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? van a tener un bebé..._ -Se puso de nuevo frente a ella.

 _-Pues no hemos cancelado nada, pero... Albert ya no tengo dudas... no quiero unir mi vida a la de él, no quiero casarme con él Albert. No tengo motivos para seguir a su lado. No lo amo, ni lo quiero ya..._

 _-Te equivocas Candy, tienen el mejor motivo._ -decía Albert con un gran dolor en el pecho y lágrimas en los ojos. _-Siento dolor en tus palabras, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes Candy? ¿qué te hizo para que digas que ya no lo amas?_

 _-Todo es consecuencia de mis actos, todo me lo hice yo misma. ¿En qué momento pude pensar que él y yo teníamos algo en común?, nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes... Nunca está conmigo, ya no compartimos casi nada, siempre está con Karen... cuando estamos juntos habla de ella, de lo que pasa en las grabaciones, de sus nuevos proyectos... pero en todo eso, yo sólo aparezco como la novia, como... la ocasional compañía, el viejo recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez. Si tuviera con él la mitad de lo que tengo contigo, valdría la pena intentarlo, pero no es así. Cuando estuve contigo en Chicago y estaba dispuesta... era porque realmente estaba convencida de eso, porque ya sabía que con él no tenía nada y aunque me engañaba a mi misma, el verte de nuevo, el estar cerca de ti... Albert, perdóname, fui una tonta. También a ti te arrastré a esta situación..._

 _-No puedo creer que pienses así, ésto debería ser maravilloso para ti, debería ser algo que te de fuerzas y no algo que te quite los ánimos pequeña... por mi no te preocupes, yo... podré recuperarme. Lo que a mi me importa es que tu estés bien, Candy, un bebé es el mejor regalo que la vida te puede dar._

 _-Lo es, lo es Albert. Pero lo sería al doble si este bebé... si fuera tuyo._

 _-Pero no lo es Candy, es hijo de Terry. Ese bebé tiene un padre y yo... no tengo derecho. ¿El lo sabe?_

 _-No._

Albert se quedó callado, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de llevarse a Candy y tomar al bebé como propio...

 _-¿Vas a decírselo?_

 _-Hoy fui a buscarlo a los estudios de grabación..._ -los ojos de Candy se nublaron _. -¡Albert, yo no quiero estar con él!. Ya no lo quiero. ¡Estoy segura de eso!_

 _-Tiene derecho de saber que va a ser padre._

 _-No quiero que lo sepa._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _ **Flash back.-**_

Candy enmudeció. El valor para hablar con Terry se había esfumado, la ira en su mirada, la tensión en su rostro y la fuerza con que la tenía atrapada en sus manos la atemorizaron.

 _-¡Suéltame ya!_

 _-Hasta que hables..._

 _-Esto se acabó aquí, jamás me habías tocado ni hablado de esa manera. No vuelvas a buscarme Terry..._

Por fin la soltó, ella se fue llorando y tratando de disimular sus emociones ante la curiosa gente que no la perdía de vista en los andenes de los estudios de grabación. Muchos la reconocían por ser la novia del famoso actor , llegó tan rápido como pudo a su automóvil y condujo a casa. Quería hablar con alguien, tal vez Annie o Patty... ¡pero estaban tan lejos! Metió la mano a su bolso para tomar el celular y sacó la prueba de embarazo, la volvió a guardar y desistió de hacer la llamada, además estaba conduciendo y se odió por ser tan imprudente, cualquier llamada debía esperar hasta que ella no estuviera frente al volante, ese era su lema. De cualquier forma al día siguiente en el Hospital se haría estudios de sangre, quería estar segura. Terry quería seguirla, pero estaba ahí, descalzo, en medio de la calle con una simple bata cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo. Regresó a los estudios hecho una maraña de confusión y de rabia, al llegar al lugar se contuvo de empujar a varias personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

 _-¿Me van a decir quién la dejó entrar?_

 _-Terrence, tranquilízate, ya hablamos con todos y nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, tal vez entró por la puerta trasera. Ella conoce muy bien el lugar, no necesita guías y lo sabes, cálmate por favor._

Terry se quedó pensativo y se fue a su camerino a cambiarse. Cuando salió ya vestido, caminó a grandes pasos entre todo el personal sin dar mayor explicación.

 _-¿Terry a dónde vas?_

 _-Hoy no voy a trabajar así, discúlpame Jhonn, discúlpenme todos... pero simplemente así no puedo._

 _-No nos puedes dejar botados, es tu trabajo, estamos hablando de una gran cantidad de dinero por día de grabación._

 _-Descuéntalo de mi sueldo Jhonn, es en serio. No voy a continuar el día de hoy._

Los ojos café claros de Karen lo veían alejarse... "Si pudiera acercarme Terry, si no fueras como un huracán en este momento podría abrazarte, estar cerca"...

 _ **Fin de flash back.-**_

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

La abrazó fuerte, la ilusión de encontrarla, de besarla y pasar toda la noche con ella ya no estaba, se había perdido minutos atrás cuando entendió que la vida da giros inesperados, cuando entendió que las oportunidades se toman en el momento pues la vida cambia de un instante a otro.

 _-"Tal vez si hubiéramos estado juntos esa noche..." -pensaba Albert -"si desde que vivíamos juntos... no, ya no tiene caso, no se puede volver atrás."_

Una ligera jaqueca comenzó a llenarle su cabeza para variar además de la tristeza y confusión de las que ya era víctima, Candy lo atendió y lo recostó en un cómodo sofá de su departamento, Albert se tomó sus medicamentos y trató de reposar pero no podía. Miles de preguntas querían salir de su boca y se sentía sin el derecho de hacerlas.

Candy se había quitado la pijama y puesto unos jeans, un suéter y su abrigo color crema, su favorito. Se ató el cabello en una coleta y se puso un poco de rubor para disimular la palidez de su rostro.

 _-Albert, voy a salir un momento..._

 _-¿A dónde vas Candy?, ya es tarde._

 _-Terry viene en camino y no voy a recibirlo aquí, voy a salir._

 _-No Candy, el que se va soy yo._

 _-Tú te sientes mal y... no quiero que te vayas._

 _-Tienes demasiado que hablar con él, Candy piénsalo. Me pongo en sus zapatos y si estuviera en su lugar... odiaría que me ocultaras que voy a ser papá. Por mucho que te amara sería algo que jamás te perdonaría. Yo me voy, habla con él._

 _-No me dejes Albert._

 _-No te estoy dejando. Siempre voy a estar para ti princesa, pero tú vas a tener un hijo y ese niño tiene derecho a tener una familia. Tú y yo no tenemos a nuestros padres Candy y sabemos cuánto duele..._

 _-No te vayas..._

 _-No llores, todas las lágrimas le hacen daño al bebé. Debes estar tranquila, te llamo más tarde para que hablemos y me digas como te fue con él. Si quieres mañana podemos vernos._

Albert tomó su abrigo y se lo puso antes de salir. Abrazó con ternura a Candy por última vez antes de despedirse y besó de nuevo su frente grabándose la cálida sensación, su dulce olor a frutas, a rosas... pegó su cuerpo al de ella en un abrazo íntimo, intenso. Sus grandes manos se aferraban a la menuda espalda de ella y quería detener el tiempo para siempre en ese instante. Pero sólo fue eso, un instante y momentos después se separaron.

Candy lo vio salir de su departamento por el largo y elegante pasillo. No sabía si volvería a verlo, ella conocía a Albert y sabía que cuando decía la verdad la miraba a los ojos. Esta vez no lo hizo mientras dijo que la llamaría y mañana se verían de nuevo. No sabía nada de lo que pasaría con ella, de lo que si estaba segura es que debería ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que vendría.

William caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, parecía que a pesar de ser cerca de las once de la noche fuera el medio día, el barullo de la gente, tantas personas yendo y viniendo, ¿qué nunca se acaba el movimiento en las calles? Llegó al hotel, muy cercano al lugar donde vivía Candy, se recostó en la cama y después de un largo suspiro tomó su móvil...

 _-George, buenas noches._

 _-William, buenas noches. ¿Todo bien?_

 _-S...sí todo bien, llamo para que por favor alistes todo y vengas mañana a New York, encárgate por favor de traer todos los documentos, recuerda que en algunos se requiere la firma de mi tía. No olvides esos detalles._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, ¿cuándo viajamos?_

 _-Mañana mismo, en cuanto llegues nos vamos, ya avisé a los pilotos._

 _-Se hará como tú digas, mañana temprano buscaré a tu tía y le daré a firmar lo que falta... o, ¿deseas que la busque en éste momento?_

 _-No es necesario George, sólo podría alarmarse... ._

 _-La señorita Candy..._

 _-Ella se queda aquí, no vendrá conmigo._

 _-William lo siento._

 _-Todo está bien, te espero mañana amigo._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _-¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-Claro, pasa... ¿gustas un té?_

 _-No Candy, gracias, prefiero un whisky._

Terry se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña licorera, le ofreció un trago a Candy y al negarse, él se bebió el resto. Entonces Candy se percató de que ya había tomado bastante.

 _-Terry, no sé como empezar a decirlo pero... no estamos bien._

Terry sonrió con una de esas sonrisas cínicas que en otro tiempo ella hubiera amado, la arrogancia que antes le había parecido sumamente seductora y encantadora hoy le resultaba no menos que odiosa.

 _-No le veo la gracia a lo que te estoy diciendo._

 _-No sabes como empezar a decirlo pero... ¡no estamos bien! ¡vaya! eso fue muy... directo Candy. Déjame adivinar pecosa... porque puede que esté... algo tomado... sí, pero no soy ningún tonto. Todo tiene que ver con esa visita tuya a Chicago._

Se acercó de forma peligrosa a ella, tal vez amenazante.

 _-Me vas a decir exactamente, ¿que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes en tu amable visita a tu padre adoptivo en año nuevo?_

 _-No es mi padre adoptivo._

 _-¡Claro! Convenientemente para tí, ya no lo es... aunque, ¿sabes Candy? tal vez el ingenuo y tonto porque esa es la verdad, el tontoooo he sido siempre yo. Desde que vivían juntos y regresé a buscarte, jajajaja -_ fingió una carcajada negando con la cabeza _\- desde entonces debí suponerlo... ya habías estado con él._

 _-No te atrevas Terry..._

 _-¿Que no me atreva? ¡Candy, por Dios! ¡¿crees que me trago el cuento de que te quiere como a su pequeña?! ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cómo te mira? ¿la cara de estúpido que pone tan sólo con verte? Y tú Candy... ¿qué me dices mi querida pecas de lo que sientes eh? en cuanto llegaste de Chicago te regresaste a tu departamento para no estar conmigo. Fuiste a recoger tus cosas a mi casa cuando yo no estaba y te has desaparecido de mi vida argumentando cualquier cantidad de pretextos estúpidos para no verme. ¿Tan bueno fue? dime Candy... ¿tan bueno resultó ser el señor Andley?_

 _-¡Cállate Terry! ¡y no me toques!_

 _-¡No voy a callarme!, vine a hablar, ¡a gritar si es necesario! a sacar todo, a que saques todo y me digas en mi cara que es mucho mejor que yo. ¡Anda Candy dímelo!_

 _-Nunca he estado con él... jamás ha pasado entre nosotros lo que te estás imaginando. Terry, no soy ninguna víctima pero, la que tuvo que perdonar fui yo. Regresaste después de haber vivido con Susana, y ya se que eso no tiene caso mencionarlo ahora porque en el momento lo acepté así, pero no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada._

 _-¿Entonces que rayos te pasa? si fue por lo que viste hoy, ¡Candy esas son niñerías! no puedes terminar lo que tenemos por escenas actuadas... digo, si viste alguna reacción, pero es normal porque aunque no involucro los sentimientos el cuerpo reacciona..._

 _-Pues no quiero esa vida para mi. Respeto que tú lo decidas así, respeto tu trabajo, respeto que tengas que hacer esas escenas y que tu cuerpo reaccione con todas las actrices de Nueva York si así lo deseas, pero no quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Espero que sepas respetarlo._

 _-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? porque a eso fuiste a buscarme... o ¿fuiste para decirme todo esto? ¿Fuiste entonces a terminar conmigo? ¿a decirme que ya no habrá boda?_

 _-Fui... fui a buscarte para decirte que me regreso a Chicago._

 _-¡Imbécil!_

 _-¿Terry qué te pasa?_

 _-¿Está aquí verdad? Seguro vino para llevarte con él..._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Candy no lo niegues... ¡estuvo aquí! ¡Apesta a su perfume!_ -contestaba alterado Terry mientras a grandes pasos recorría el departamento.

 _-Estás como loco, ¡cálmate! no está aquí._

Después de buscar a Albert por todo el departamento Terry se sentó y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, su rostro ruborizado poco a poco volvía a tomar su color, su voz se volvía tranquila de nuevo.

 _-No puedo obligarte pecas. Ya una vez te perdí y tuve la fortuna de que volvieras conmigo pero esta vez... esta vez es distinto. No quiero que la mujer que amo esté conmigo sintiéndose obligada. Perdóname Candy pero no te voy a rogar, si tú estás segura de que no estamos bien y por lo que veo no podemos arreglarlo... no tiene caso insistir ni seguir discutiendo._

 _-Perdóname Terry..._

El actor se limitó a levantar un poco la palma de su mano como pidiendo a Candy que se detuviera y se retiró de ahí sin mirar atrás. Candy sintió que algo en su corazón se rompía, pero extrañamente se sintió liberada también, no podía atar a Terry a un matrimonio sin amor. Tarde o temprano los dos se cansarían y terminarían separados, tarde o temprano harían más daño a una criatura que no había pedido venir a pasar tristezas. Estaba decidida a quedarse sola y sacar adelante a su bebé. Irse lejos, empezar de nuevo, donde nadie la conociera, que ni Albert ni Terry la encontraran otra vez.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

William no podía dormir, sabía que al día siguiente salía en un vuelo a Londres, ¿cómo irse tranquilo habiéndola dejado sola? ¿qué tal si algo había salido mal? ¿cómo saberlo?... y si le llamaba y ella se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, esperar a mañana no era una opción... eso iba a impedirle pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Por primera vez se estaba portando egoísta con ella... ¿a tal punto le había dolido enterarse de que esperaba un hijo del actor? Como fuera, él no era así. No podía dejarla sola. Quería estar siempre para ella, no importaba ya lo que pasara, si le tocaba estar fuera de su vida para siempre, el seguiría ahí, amándola, apoyándola. William Albert Andley, no puedes simplemente largarte y dejarla a su suerte... -pensó para sí mismo.

.

.

If ever you got rain in your heart,

Someone has hurt you, and torn you apart,

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

And let it be like they said it would be

Me loving you girl, and you loving me.

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

Run to me whenever you're lonely (to love me)

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then, you need someone older,

So darling, you run to me.

And when you're out in the cold,

No one beside you, and no one to hold,

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

And when you've got nothing to lose,

Nothing to pay for, nothing to choose,

Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me

Run to me whenever you're lonely (to love me)

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then you need someone older,

So darling, you run to me.

Run to me whenever you're lonely

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then you need someone older,

So darling, you run to me.

Run to me whenever you're lonely

Run to me if you need a shoulder

Now and then you need someone older

.

.

Si alguna vez llueve en tu corazón,

Alguien te ha herido

Y destrozada te apartas

¿Fue imprudente que te abriera los ojos para amarme?

Y que sea como dijeron que sería...

Yo amándote a ti mi niña

Y tú amándome a mi

¿Fue imprudente que te abriera los ojos para amarme?

Corre hacia mí

Siempre que estés sola

Corre hacia mí

Si necesitas un hombro

Ahora y entonces necesitas alguien mayor

Entonces mi pequeña tu corre hacia mi.

Y cuando estés afuera en el frío,

Sin nadie junto a ti

Y nadie que te sostenga

¿Fue imprudente que te abriera los ojos para amarme?

Y cuando no tengas nada que perder

Nada por lo que pagar

Y nada que escoger

¿Fue imprudente que te abriera los ojos para amarme?

Corre hacia mí

Siempre que estés sola

Corre hacia mí

Si necesitas un hombro

Ahora y entonces necesitas alguien mayor

Entonces mi pequeña tu corre hacia mi.

Corre hacia mí

Siempre que estés sola

Corre hacia mí

Si necesitas un hombro

Ahora y entonces necesitas alguien mayor

Entonces mi pequeña tu corre hacia mi...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Gracias princesas! en el próximo capítulo les contesto y me despido... esto prácticamente ya se acabó! Besos a todas!_**


	6. SI ME AMAS TE VAS A IR CONMIGO

**SI ME AMAS TE VAS A IR CONMIGO.**

.

La puerta se abrió despacio, Candy entró con su uniforme blanco y su bolso de mano, se sacó los zapatos blancos en la entrada y caminó con sólo sus medias hacia su habitación. Se quitó el uniforme y se dio una ducha rápida para poder ver y abrazar a sus hijos. Se dejó guiar por las vocecitas y risas en el cuarto de juegos y televisión mientras soltaba su cabello de la apretada coleta que todos los dias se peinaba para ir a trabajar. Abrió la puerta asomándose apenas para observarlos un momento sin que la vieran y llenarse de esa alegría el corazón y la sonrisa. Después de bañarse, se vistió unos jeans, una playera y sus zapatos de piso.

 _-¡Hooolaaaa... ya llegó mamaaaá! -saludó con una voz dulce y cantarina. -¡Ven para acá pequeña!_

 _-Hola mamá..._

Contestó alegre la pequeña Joyce de tres años quien había estado armando una torre con bloques de colores, del gusto de ver a su mamá se levantó a prisa y derrumbó su torrecita.

 _-¿Cómo estás bebé? ven... quiero un beso..._

Candy jugaba con su pequeña hija, hermosa como ella con sus cabellos dorados peinados en dos graciosas y cortas coletitas, su naricita apenas sobresaliendo en un tierno perfil de niña pequeña, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos azules, sus gruesas y largas pestañas parecían mas bien abanicos. Las pecas apenas querían comenzar a pintarse en su carita. La niña corría veloz por la amplia estancia del cuarto de juegos sin dejar que mamá la atrapara. La risita traviesa se escuchaba casi por toda la casa, eran estos momentos los que daban a Candy un remanso de paz y alegría al llegar después de una jornada de arduo trabajo.

 _-¡Mamiii, mamiii, mira, mi papi está en la Tele! ¡mañana les diré a todos en en salón que mi papá es famoso!_

 _-Mejor salúdame, que tú no me has dado un beso, ¡vamos!_

El pequeño niño de siete años corrió a los brazos de Candy y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _-Mami hueles bien..._

 _-¡Y tu hueles delicioso... mmmmm... hueles a chocolateeee! ¡qué ricoooo! ¡Te voy a comeeeeerrrrrr!_

Entre risas y cosquillas Candy saludó a sus hijos. Después miró al televisor, en efecto, ahí estaba él en una entrevista, vistiendo un elegante traje, respondiendo con su voz grave, deliciosa, con esa mirada que a Candy podía derretirla incluso a través de la pantalla, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con un semblante serio. De vez en cuando levantaba un poco la ceja izquierda escuchando atento la pregunta de su interlocutor, el aire movía su cabello haciéndolo lucir arrebatadoramente sexy, cuando llegaba a su marido el turno de responder a las preguntas Candy miraba hipnotizada su boca, sus facciones, quería meterse por la pantalla y aparecerse del otro lado para abrazarlo. A veces pasaba largas temporadas lejos de él.

 _-Es muy guapo su marido señora Candy..._

 _-Lo sé Natalie, ya me imagino a las compañeras... ¡ahhh mírelas usted! ¡ahí tiene! ¿si las ve? las que están detrás de él ¡ese par! ¡ya las sueño a las dos!_

 _-¡Más parecen guarda espaldas del señor!_

 _-¡Más parecen gárgolas o moscas! ¡Guarda espaldas es algo muy decente para ellas Natalie! No tienen nada que hacer ahí y parecen su sombra..._

 _-No vaya usted a hacer caso de eso, la mera dueña es usted._

 _-No crea Naty, es una lucha constante conmigo misma, con mis celos, con mi inseguridad... incluso en el trabajo, una doctora se atrevió a decir que era yo muy afortunada, que ¿cómo había conseguido casarme con un hombre como él?... ¿puede usted creerlo? debo valorar mucho mi trabajo porque a punto estuve de írmele encima..._

 _-No haga caso, seguramente esa doctora está casada con algún adefesio..._

 _-Es una solterona... ¡oh! discúlpeme por favor Natalie, no quise decir..._

 _-Pierda cuidado señora Candy, yo soy soltera por elección, no me faltaron los galanes..._

 _-Soy muy despistada para hablar, ¡que tonta! en verdad discúlpeme._

 _-Si la hace sentir mejor acepto su disculpa innecesaria. Aquí lo que importa es que usted no debe sentirse menos, ninguna doctora, óigame bien, ni la primera dama tienen la clase y la belleza que usted posee. Es una enfermera, si, y es la mejor enfermera, tiene unas manos suaves y mágicas... aquél día que me corte, ¿recuerda?_

 _-¡Cómo olvidarlo, qué susto nos puso!_

 _-Además de preparada y hermosa es usted un ángel, pudiera usted estar en su casa, cuidando a sus hijos, pudiera estar pensando solo en clubes, ir de chopin como dicen ustedes, el salón de belleza, las amigas... y prefiere ser útil en este mundo, prefiere ayudar... Eso mi señora querida, no cualquier dama de sociedad lo hace, sólo usted. No se quite méritos, usted vale mucho señora Candy._

Candy sonrió con agradecimiento y ternura por las palabras de la nana de sus hijos.

 _-¿Que es inseguridad mami?_

 _-Ehhhmmm es cuando piensas que te puedes equivocar y te estás olvidando de lo inteligente y valioso que eres..._

Candy por un momento se había olvidado que el pequeño estaba escuchando todo y lo que confiaba a Natalie había sido plenamente captado por una mente muy joven y muy perspicaz.

 _-Bueno y ¿cómo se portaron mis niños?_

 _-Usted sabe que son unos angelitos._

 _-Naty, precisamente porque los conozco le pregunto..._

 _-Yo me porté bien, ya hice mi tarea y ¡vino mi abuela!_

 _-¿Y esto? -dijo Candy tomando un empaque vacío de chocolates y otro de gomitas en cada mano._

 _-Vino la señora El..._

 _-¿Se acabaron todos los dulces? discúlpeme Natalie no quise interrumpirla, ¡ya veo que vino la abuela consentidora!_

 _-Y todavía no me voy Candy..._

 _-¡Oh qué sorpresa!, ¡Qué gusto verla!_

 _-No parecía haberte dado tanto gusto..._

 _-No diga eso, lo que sucede es que ya se comieron todos los dulces y eso no les hace bien. Pero siempre es un gusto que nos visite..._

 _._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

* * *

.

 ** _Flash Back.-_**

Salió del laboratorio del Hospital con los resultados en la mano. El sobre estaba cerrado. Sus manos temblaban, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿abrirlo ahí? no, condujo hasta su departamento mientras los resultados ocupaban el asiento del copiloto, de vez en cuando miraba el sobre, un simple papel con información tan valiosa, tan importante. Lo que ahí estuviera escrito cambiaría de cualquier forma su vida. Positivo o negativo, ella tomaría importantes decisiones a partir de eso. Mientras conducía, mil pensamientos vagaban en su mente, de repente pronunciaba alguna oración pidiendo que el resultado fuera negativo.

Al fin llegó, estaba muy nerviosa, tomó el sobre, bajó del auto y sus piernas parecían doblarse en las escaleras camino hacia su puerta, sus manos temblaban al tratar de introducir la llave en la cerradura.

 _-Cálmate, no seas tonta, lo que sea que esté ahí escrito eres fuerte. No será el fin del mundo Candy... -Se decía a sí misma en voz baja._

Fuertes náuseas la invadieron de pronto, hasta ahora sólo había tenido un retraso en su período, pero las náuseas podrían estar confirmando tal vez algo que ella ya se temía. Respiró profundo y abrió el sobre.

.

 _Paciente: Candice White Andley_

 _Prueba: HGC Sub-Beta en Sangre..._

 _._

Un balde de agua fría sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía desbocado, sus piernas temblaron de nuevo y sus lágrimas quisieron aparecer, pero no las dejó.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de su turbación, _-¿y si es Terry?_ _-_ Pensó y ocultó de inmediato los resultados en la alacena de la cocina. Abrió la puerta y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones...

 _-Albert..._

 _-Hola preciosa... ¿puedo pasar?_

 _-Por supuesto Albert, perdona, qué mal educada._

Albert dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y observó a Candy con mucha atención, como queriendo grabarse cada gesto, cada peca, toda su imagen completa, su voz.

 _-Claro que no eres una mal educada ¿estás bien? te veo muy pálida..._

Dijo Albert mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Candy.

 _-Sí, si estoy muy bien, ¡uffff! fui a hacer unas compras y tal vez las escaleras... voy llegando también._

Albert se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

 _-Candy, ya me voy... sólo vine a despedirme._

 _-¿Cómo que a despedirte... te vas tan pronto? creí que, te quedarías algunos días._

 _-Debo arreglar unos asuntos en Londres. Es un tanto urgente._

 _-¿Pero ya estás bien? es decir, ¿es adecuado que viajes? digo por la altura y el vuelo... no sé..._

 _-No hay ningún problema, ya viajé hasta aquí pequeña._

 _-Pero no se comparan las horas de vuelo._

 _-Bueno, para ser honesto, quiero preguntarte si conoces alguna enfermera que pudiera acompañarme durante el viaje y la estancia en Londres, pude haberla conseguido yo mismo, pero tu recomendación sería la mejor._

 _-Mmmmmm... no lo sé, hay una compañera que no es de planta en el Hospital..._

 _-Pero que sea atractiva, muy joven y agradable... el vuelo será largo y mi estadía en Londres de varios meses... tal vez hasta te sorprenda y regrese con novia._

 _-¡Qué simpático Albert!..._

 _-¿No me digas que estás celosa?_

 _-¿Cómo podría estarlo? esa enfermera ni siquiera existe y aunque exista es muy poco el tiempo que tienes antes de irte para que encuentres alguien disponible con esas características._

 _-Es verdad, esto es muy apresurado, entonces la buscaré allá._

 _-Si, allá debe haber muchas..._

Contestó Candy haciendo una mueca de enfado.

 _-Me hubiera encantado que vinieras conmigo... ¿por qué no vienes tú como mi enfermera?_

Candy suspiró y se perdió un momento en esa mirada intensa, en esos ojos de cielo hermosos que la miraban como nunca la había mirado ni siquiera el actor.

 _-Ven conmigo, por favor..._

 _-No puedo... mi vida está aquí._

 _-¿Tu vida o tus cosas? Tu vida está donde tú estés... o, es por Terrence..._

 _-Albert, no es por él... aquí tengo mi trabajo, mi carro, éste departamento, tal vez no es lo más lujoso del mundo pero es mío._

 _-Puedo encargarme de tus cosas, dejaría todo arreglado para que se guarden, alguien que venga a cuidar tu departamento periódicamente si eso te tranquiliza. Candy tu vida es donde seas feliz, con tu bebé... conmigo. Candy yo puedo ser el papá de tu bebé, ¿no se lo has dicho verdad?_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Porque si tu estuvieras esperando un hijo mio... y ya me lo hubieses informado, no estarías aquí solita, haciendo tus compras, con tu carita triste, pálida y una clara evidencia de que has llorado._

 _-Albert..._

 _-Candy te conozco._

Se quedaron callados un momento, Albert la abrazó y besó su frente mientras Candy se aferraba a su cintura y se llenaba del aroma de su pecho. Perderse en sus brazos era todo lo que ella necesitaba, cerró sus ojos y se sintió en el cielo.

 _-Tu hijo tendrá un padre, eso no lo dudes... lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos. Si decides decírselo a Terrence, si decides ocultárselo y que yo sea el papá de tu pequeño. Como tú quieras se hará._

 _-¿Serías capaz de hacer todo eso por mi?_

 _-Si Candy, eso y más mi amor ¡Te amo!... y sólo por eso desde éste momento amo a tu hijo, por ser tuyo..._

 _-Yo también te amo Albert..._

 _-Entonces mi cielo, ¿que te impide venir conmigo?_

 _-El trabajo Albert, yo no puedo irme así tan fácil y olvidarme de todo..._

 _-Si me amas si puedes._

 _-Es que... tal vez si me hubieras avisado con tiempo._

 _-Si me amas te vas a ir conmigo._

 ** _Fin del flash Back.-_**

 ** _._**

 _-Espera Joyce..._

 _-¡Sí es mi papi, mira es él!_

La niña corrió hacia los brazos de aquél que se acercaba con su andar tranquilo, observándolas desde la distancia, tan varonil y atractivo como siempre, él se puso en cuclillas para recibir a su princesa y la abrazó con ternura mientras Candy los observaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro... quien lo hubiera dicho, su familia era lo que más le llenaba el corazón y pronto sería más grande.

 _-¡Hola amor!_

 _-¡Hola mi vida, qué sorpresa que llegaras antes! Te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana, Joyce te reconoció..._

 _-Terminamos antes la presentación, algunos se quedaron en Italia, yo preferí aprovechar el tiempo con ustedes._

 _-¡Qué afortunada entonces de tenerte en casa!_

 _-El afortunado soy yo de estar contigo y mis hijos._

El se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso frente a su pequeña hija que atenta los observaba.

 _-Vamos adentro, por cierto... ¿dónde está Robert?_

 _-Se quedó en casa, no quiso venir al jardín con nosotras._

Una mano amorosa se posaba sobre el vientre bastante abultado de Candy y se escuchó una grave y feliz carcajada.

 _-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo sentí, en serio, dio una patada! ¡Bien hecho hijo!_

 _-Jajajaja, te creo, cada vez son más fuertes, ¡Auuuuch! Tal vez reconoce tu voz..._

.

 ** _Flash Back.-_**

Candy lo abrazó de nuevo y supo que sería una tonta si dejaba ir a ese hombre. Un hombre capaz de amarla así, de esa forma, aceptando un hijo de otro sin condiciones, sin peros...

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

Albert miró su reloj y con una sonrisa de triunfo dijo:

 _-Un par de horas, George viene en camino._

Todavía sin saber exactamente que ideas locas atravesaban por esa rubia cabeza, la siguió de la mano hasta su habitación.

 _-Ayúdame..._

 _-A lo que quieras pequeña..._

Dijo Albert mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el saco.

 _-Albert..._

 _-Oh, está bien, sólo quería bromear un poco,_ _pero_ _dime, ¿vendrás conmigo?_

 _-Vamos a empacar... o ¿a qué supones que te traería a mi habitación?_

Albert no podía creerlo, ¡lo había conseguido! se llevaba a su amor con él a Londres. De pronto la ansiedad lo invadía... y ¿si llegaba Terrence? ¿y si tenía que enfrentarse con él a golpes? trataría de ser paciente por Candy, una mujer en su estado no debía por ningún motivo pasar disgustos, pero no importaba, todo valdría la pena porque Candy se iba con él, así tuviera que pelear con quien fuera, él se llevaría a su amada a Inglaterra. Ella empacó sólo lo necesario, siempre fue muy práctica y no le gustaba viajar con montones de equipaje. Albert aprovechó la distracción de Candy en el closet y se acercó a la cómoda con cajones. Comenzó a tomar conjuntos de encaje y todo tipo de ropa interior, medias, panties, brassieres, dejó vacíos los cajones...

 _-Albert, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡dame eso!_

Albert, sonreía divertido y jugueteaba con Candy adueñándose de sus prendas, colocándose algunas en el cuello, en el rostro y guardando algunas otras en sus bolsillos.

 _-"¡Ay por Dios! ¿por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible?..." -_ pensaba Candy con la boca entreabierta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y su boca.

 _-Te estoy ayudando a empacar..._

 _-Ehh... ¿qué dijiste?_

Albert sonrió ante la evidente turbación de su amada.

 _-Dije, te estoy ayudando a empacar... princesa..._

Jamás lo había visto tan sexy, el acercamiento, las risas, el toqueteo de Candy tratando de sacar las panties de los bolsillos y pretina del pantalón de Albert, el juego de manos, el roce de los cuerpos fue el preámbulo de lo que ocurrió después.

Albert la tomó de las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento. Ni bien había terminado de empacar su ropa y unas manos grandes y suaves comenzaron a despojarla de la que llevaba puesta. La camisa floreada salió volando, un pantalón rojo terminó en el suelo, las zapatillas de tacón bajo quedaron a metros de distancia una de la otra, la Ropa de Albert también estaba regada por toda la habitación, su abrigo estaba enredado con medias y prendas de encaje.

El frío de febrero parecía verano en esos cuerpos que reaccionaban ante cada toque y cada caricia.

Candy ya había tomado una decisión, estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba, ya nada podía salir mal. Todo quedaba ahora en un segundo plano y ella estaría con Albert, por fin se entregaría a su amor por él. Sus besos la hacían olvidarse de toda la angustia, del pasado con Terry, de la prueba de embarazo... pero nuevos pensamientos y recuerdos llegarían a su mente.

 _-¿Qué pasa Candy?_

 _-Yo... me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Porque no te estoy entregando... lo que tu te mereces, yo, ya estuve viviendo con Terry ¿sabes?... a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y... no sé, volver a los días en que éramos solo tu y yo en nuestro departamento._

 _-Deja de pensar así pequeña, a mi no me importa nada de eso, ya quedó atrás. Lo que me importa es que de ahora en adelante seamos solo tu y yo como acabas de decirlo._

 _-Es que... nos habríamos evitado tantas cosas..._

 _-Tal vez era algo que tenía que pasar Candy, no lo veas como error, mejor mira tu pasado como experiencia, como algo que te ayudará a no equivocarte de la misma forma, no llores, mírame, Candy yo sería incapaz de exigirte algo que yo no hubiera podido darte... también he estado con otras personas, tú lo sabes..._

 _-No me lo recuerdes... esa tarde te ví con Marlenne en nuestro departamento._

 _-¡Por Dios Candy! ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?..._

 _-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¡estabas en tu recámara! fue mi culpa encontrarte... no debía tener esas confianzas de entrar por todos lados a buscarte._

 _-No tenía idea que nos hubieras visto, yo... cerré la puerta._

 _-Y yo la abrí... lo siento._

 _-Olvídate de eso por favor. La verdad es que sí me equivoqué, no siempre ponía el seguro, como cuando me encontraste desnudo en el baño, ¿recuerdas?_

 _-¡Oh siiii!_

 _-Jajajajajajaja, ¡y aún te ruborizas Candy!_

 _-¡Claro tonto! sólo a ti se te ocurre tomar la ducha con la puerta entreabierta..._

 _-Tu debías estar trabajando, no fue mi culpa..._

Ambos se quedaron callados, recostados, abrazados, recordando aquellos días que compartieron tanto y que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya se amaban.

 _-Amor, perdóname por lo que hayas visto esa tarde, yo... debí llevarla a un hotel._

 _-¡Eres un tonto William!_

Candy se zafó de su abrazo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡No debiste llevarla a ningún lado! ¡Debiste hacerme el amor a mí! creo que... desde entonces ya te amaba._

Albert se sentó detrás de Candy acomodándola entre sus piernas desnudas.

 _-¿Y porqué nunca dijiste nada?_

 _-¡Qué romántico señor Andley! ¿se supone que a mi me tocaba hablar? y después de encontrarte con tus amiguitas, obvio no iba a decirte nada._

 _-¿Sufrías por mi Candy?_

 _-No quería verlo así... quería pensar que mi malestar era... tal vez porque me sentía ignorada, ¿por qué estabas con ellas Albert?_

 _-Candy por favor no te atormentes por lo que ya fue._

 _-Tal vez después de todo no esté preparada para irme contigo._

 _-Está bien, quieres respuestas te las daré. Vivir contigo no fue nada fácil, tenerte cerca, sentir tu abrazo en las mañanas antes de irnos a trabajar, esperar a que entraras al hospital para que no vieras cuando limpiaba con mis dedos tu beso en la mejilla y lo posaba sobre mis labios, soñando con que un día todo fuera distinto y no fuera sólo tu amigo con el que vivías, verte en tu mini bata de dormir, oler tu cabello y sentir tu cuerpo cuando te quedabas dormida mientras veíamos juntos alguna película, nada de eso es fácil... Varias veces besé tus labios mientras dormías en la sala. Alguna vez estuviste a punto de darte cuenta... y, y yo... tenía que desfogar mis ansias de estar contigo de alguna manera, muchas veces en la ducha, o en mi habitación... Marlenne fue algo de ocasión, nunca fue algo en serio._

 _-¿Y qué hay de Flammy?_

 _-Lo mismo que Marlenne... Candy, estuve con ella cuando Terrence regresó por ti. Fue mas despecho que otra cosa y sabía que ella te lo contaría, quería verte celosa, quería que te dieras cuenta si sentías algo, lo que fuera, aunque fuera un poco... por mi._

 _-¡Y vaya que sentí!_

 _-Dímelo... ¡por favor cuéntame!_

 _-Esa mañana nos encontramos en el comedor, estábamos almorzando y me hizo una serie de preguntas, me sentí muy extraña. El estómago comenzó a dolerme cuando me dijo que habían salido..._

 _-¿Y luego?_

 _-Y luego...ahhhh... luego me la pasé llorando escondida en un vestidor de la sala de Tomografías. Ella me confesó que se había acostado contigo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Dos días después Terry me pidió otra oportunidad y... lo acepté._

 _-¿Fue por mi? ¿fue por enterarte de lo que había pasado con Marlenne y Flammy?_

 _-Por eso y porque creí que serías un mujeriego y a Terry... bueno, sólo le conocía una, Susana. Fue una tontería de mi parte, una inmadurez, lo sé. Luego me dijiste que lo que fuera que hiciera, tendría que perdonar antes de tomar una decisión importante, si no lo hacía así, esa relación estaba destinada a fracasar. Definitivamente creí que era más fácil perdonar un acostón, que dos..._

 _-Y yo me alejé de ti en cuanto supe que volviste con él, me sentía hundido en la depresión, te estaba perdiendo... por eso puse como pretexto que era tiempo de volver al Corporativo, a mis obligaciones. Eso me serviría también para mantenerme ocupado y olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo parecía ir bien, no salía con nadie pero estaba tranquilo, a excepción de cuando me enteraba de algún evento en donde ibas con él. Cuando me enteré de que te había propuesto matrimonio vino la primer migraña. Después las confusiones, las convulsiones y más migrañas. Ahora entiendo porque juraba que entre tu y yo había pasado algo en nuestro departamento. Cuando estuve con Marlenne o Flammy, me obligué a pensar que eras tu, esa noche cuando te quedaste dormida en la alfombra, ahí te besé y dormida correspondiste a mi beso..._

 _-No estaba dormida..._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Lo que oíste, me estaba haciendo la dormida... sentí que te acercabas a mi boca y sentí tu respiración, por un momento dudaste, y yo... deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo hicieras, que me besaras... y lo hiciste._

 _-Yo pensé que correspondías ese beso soñando con Terry._

 _-No, fue para ti, ese beso fue riquísimo... ¿me amas Albert? ¿con mis errores? ¿con todo mi pasado?_

 _-Si, te amo demasiado. Tu pasado es mi pasado, tu y yo tenemos una historia desde antes que lo conocieras a él. El llegó después... en eso fui el primero._

 _-Yo también te amo Albert._

 _-¿Con todo y mis errores? ¿con todo mi pasado?_

 _-Si, exactamente así te amo... Albert..._

 _-¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

 _-Estoy un poco mareada..._

 _-Desde que llegué te vi muy pálida, debe ser el embarazo, voy a prepararte algo para desayunar._

Candy comenzó a vestirse con la camisa de Albert mientras él se ponía rápido su pantalón y descalzo se encaminó a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo para su princesa.

 _-¿Qué te voy a preparar amor? ¿qué quieres desayunar? puedo prepararte un sándwich, unos hot cakes, jugo... ¿huevos revueltos con tocino?_

Ofrecía Albert su menú del día con una coqueta sonrisa mientras se colocaba encima un mandil de cocina y lo ataba por la parte de atrás. Se lavó sus manos y se acercó a Candy.

 _-Mmmm... no sé, ¿a ti qué se te antoja?_

 _-Nena, esas preguntas no me las hagas cuando traes puesta SÓLO mi camisa... si quieres una respuesta honesta te diré que sólo tengo antojo de ti, pero no quiero que te desmayes mientras te devoro..._

Comenzó a buscar en la alacena lo necesario para ponerse en acción, un sobre del laboratorio de análisis clínicos cayó al suelo y Albert lo tomó entre sus manos. Por un momento dudó en leerlo, las ansias de leer su contenido aunque el ya conocía la respuesta lo rebasaban.

 _-Ábrelo..._

- _No, son tus cosas... yo..._

 _-Puedes leerlo, mis cosas son tuyas desde hoy en adelante, anda ábrelo..._

.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

* * *

.

Tres hombres llegaron en un vuelo desde Chicago y se acercaron al hangar de los vuelos privados. La escalera del Gulfstream GV particular de los Andley estaba ya desplegada y desde ahí se podía observar una larga, dorada y rizada cabellera intentando salir, pero por alguna razón alguien la jalaba de nuevo hacia el interior. Los tres hombres se miraron extrañados, haciendo conjeturas de lo que habían visto mientras seguían caminando hacia la aeronave.

 _-¿Vieron eso?_

Preguntó George.

 _-Tal vez sea lo que me estoy imaginando..._

 _-¿Y que te estás imaginando Archie?..._

 _-Que hay una sexy azafata ensayando para salir a recibirnos..._

 _-Yo mas bien me atrevería a pensar que es la señorita Candy, me daría mucho gusto estar en lo correcto._

 _-Si fuera ella... ¡maldito suertudo!_

Exclamó Anthony y un par de carcajadas se escucharon en los corredores del hangar.

 _-¿Y qué creen que estarían haciendo?..._

Esta vez nadie contestó, pero la sonrisa de alegría y expectativa en los tres rostros no podía disimularse. Candy era la mejor medicina para William y todos lo sabían. Un golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta que daba acceso al camarote.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

* * *

 _-Si... en un momento abro._

Contestó la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta del camerino.

 _-Vamos, ¡de prisa! vístete y no hagas ruido, arréglate el cabello..._

 _-Gracias amor... mmmm... a la carrerita pero fue delicioso._

 _-Si, después lo hablamos, ni una palabra de esto._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿qué tendría de malo?_

 _-No quiero habladurías..._

 _-Pues me van a ver salir de aquí, es obvio imaginar lo que estábamos haciendo._

 _-Pues prefiero que se imaginen a que declares algo ¿entendiste?_

 _-Terry pero..._

 _-Sin compromisos Karen, en eso quedamos... ahora apresúrate que van a volver a llamar, saldré yo primero, esperas un par de minutos y sales fingiendo que lees el libreto, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo, aunque..._

 _-¿Aunque qué?_

 _-Con Candy no eras así, ella salía de aquí después de revolcarse contigo y no te importaba lo que dijeran..._

 _-No empieces Karen, no te conviertas en Susana. Candy siempre será especial, ni se te ocurra compararte..._

 _-Eres un patán Terrence._

 _-Ya lo habíamos hablado tu y yo ¡de que te asombras ahora! Ya te dije, no quiero chismes..._

 _._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

* * *

 _._

 _-William, ya llegamos._

 _-Voy en un momento._

Contestó William desde el interior del camarote.

 _-¿Cómo que ya llegamos? ¿quienes son?_

 _-Supongo que Anthony y Archie... George dijo que seguramente vendrían con él._

 _-¡Albert que pena! ¡me van a ver salir de aquí!_

 _-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ellos saben que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, saben que quiero casarme contigo._

 _-Pero... mira mi cabello, es un desastre, es que..._

 _-Es que nada Candy. Eres mi mujer, hicimos el amor, es lo mas normal entre dos que se aman._

William salió del pequeño cuarto con la camisa un poco desabotonada y lápiz labial en las mejillas, boca y nariz. Anthony y Archie lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

 _-¿Es ella? ¿Es Candy?_

 _-¿Podría ser alguien más?_

 _-Por tu sonrisa tío, seguro que es Candy._

La rubia se asomó sólo un poco por la puerta, mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello en una simple coleta.

 _-¡Hola chicos!... Hola George._

 _-¡Hola Candy!_

 _-Señorita Candy, buenos días._

 _-¡Jajajaja... hola rrrrrrrrr Gatita!_

 _-Archie... ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?_

 _-¡Nada! no es que me ría... más bien me da gusto que estés aquí._

 _-Y supongo que al tío le da mas gusto... -_ completó Anthony.

 _-Bueno, si... supongo que sí._

Contestó Candy mientras un color rojo intenso le pintaba el rostro. Anthony y Archie la abrazaron contentos y Albert los observaba de reojo mientras atendía unos documentos con George.

Albert y Candy regresaron al camarote, dijeron que irían a descansar.

 _-¿Les crees que iban a descansar? Yo no..._

 _-Ni yo, Candy traía el suéter con la etiqueta al frente... por eso me reí, es obvio lo que estaban haciendo Anthony._

 _-En serio... es un suertudo..._

 _-También ella lo es, el tío William es un tipazo._

Dentro del camarote el calor de dos cuerpos hacía magia, se olvidaban de estar cruzando el océano y de todo lo que había quedado atrás, un trabajo en el Hospital, un automóvil, un departamento, un noviazgo y compromiso terminados, cientos de recuerdos... cientos de dudas.

Estaba ella ahí en ese momento y nada más importaba que las caricias de las manos tibias y suaves de ese hombre. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cómo lograba erizar su piel con todas esas sensaciones. ¿De verdad se había perdido de esto todo ese tiempo? ¿En verdad tenía que haber vivido todo esto para llegar a él? Por un momento se sintió la más tonta del mundo por dejar suceder tantas cosas...

Los besos de Albert en su cuerpo, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas, las caricias y el roce de sus sexos le hicieron olvidar los hubiera y la trajeron arrastrando al presente. ¡Que delicia disfrutar de ese contacto! Que rico estar en sus brazos fuertes, aspirando su olor, besando su grueso cuello, escuchando sus discretos pero graves gemidos. Viendo sus ojos azules como el mar, como el cielo, tan cerca, tan de ella.

Algo se encendió en él y lo pudo ver porque incluso su rostro se volvió ruborizado, la besó con más intensidad, las caricias que le hacía no eran nada nuevo, pero sí lo eran las sensaciones que le producían, algo completamente distinto, diferente, hermoso. Albert la levantaba y volvía a depositar en la cama con gran destreza y a pesar de las turbulencias que a veces sorteaban en pleno vuelo...

 _-¡Albert!... ¡Albert!... ahhh..._

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta? ¿quieres que me detenga?_

 _-No... no me molesta, sigue..._

 _-Candy, nos van a escuchar... jajaja..._

 _-No... no, sigue, voy a callarme, lo prometo._

Ahora ya no había dudas, ahora sería el momento.

Las manos de ella enredándose en el cabello de su hombre, acariciando sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda, su bien torneado trasero, rasguñando, mordiendo, succionando. Sin querer las comparaciones llegaban a su mente, algo que jamás confesaría a nadie mas que a sí misma, era que este hombre sobre ella era el único que deseaba de ahora en adelante para el resto de su vida, era el único que la llenaba en todos los aspectos, no era sólo sexo, era sentir que nada podía ser mejor en esta vida. Albert era algo torpe y eso le encantaba, no quería un maestro en su cama, quería a un hombre con el que todavía descubrieran juntos nuevas formas de amarse, ella tampoco era una experta después de todo.

Y entonces sucedió, él se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar despacio, con una lentitud casi desquiciante, la sensación cálida, húmeda, su aliento recorriendo su cuello, sus senos, sus manos viajando por las caderas, por sus muslos, por su sexo, hacían a Candy pensar que ese hombre era lo mejor que había conocido.

Por mucho, fue el mejor vuelo en la vida de ambos. Estaban en el cielo, literalmente, no sólo viajando a través si no alcanzándolo en cada caricia, en cada beso. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, desnudos con sus cuerpos abrazados.

Albert salió horas mas tarde del camarote, George había dormido también en el reposet.

 _-William, disculpa, me quedé dormido, ha sido un viaje muy largo._

 _-No tienes porqué disculparte George. Yo me voy despertando, la verdad es un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza el que me ha quitado el sueño, voy a buscar mis medicinas... ¿quieres que revisemos algo?_

 _-No, no hace falta todo está listo ya, además ese dolor de cabeza tuyo me preocupa. ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?_

 _-Desde luego, nunca los suspendo, pero hay alguno para ocasiones como ésta._

 _-Tal vez sea bueno llamarle a tu enfermera de cabecera..._

 _-Jajajaja, eso sonó muy gracioso... pero no, mejor que descanse, ya cuando despierte le pido de favor que me de una checadita._

 _-Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo la convenciste?_

 _-Hablamos, dijimos todo lo que hemos estado callando todo este tiempo... ¡Ella también me ama George!_

 _-Eso es muy evidente William y te felicito, ella estaba comprometida si no me equivoco..._

 _-Así es, pero terminó ese compromiso._

 _-¡Pues qué afortunado eres entonces! Eres la excepción a la regla... afortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor._

Justo en ese momento Candy despertó, ya casi llegaban a Londres y no encontró a Albert por ningún lado, abrió la puerta del camarote y se asomó apenas para encontrarse con la mirada azul de cielo que siempre la derretía, él le sonrió y ella le escuchó decir:

 _-Si, definitivamente afortunado, ¿sabes George? No imagino mi vida sin ella..._

 ** _FIN_**

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Gracias hermosas lectoras!_**

 ** _Gracias Alexas90 por darme la idea de Albert buscando a Candy en la puerta de su departamento! La modifiqué un poquitín, pero la idea es tuya._** **: )**

 **Stormaw:** Hola amiga bella! entiendo que te desespere Candy, a mi también me desquicia a veces no solo en ésta historia, en muchos otros fics y sobre todo en el ánime! jajajaja, pero ya se está comportando mejor... creooo! Que difícil ser pareja de un actor ¿verdad? eso de andar compartiendo lo que es tuyo... ¡ni de mentiritas! No sé como hacen las personas que están en ese medio, ¡Mis respetos!

 **Alexas90:** Aleeeee! Gracias por tu apoyo, por tu amistad. Es uno de los regalos más bellos que me he encontrado en este Candy mundo, encontrarlas a ustedes y poder llamarlas amigas! Esta historia ya se acabó. Tan tan! En cuanto al apoyo y amor de Albert ella siempre lo tendrá, así que no sufras más mi querida amiga!

 **Adoradandrew:** jajajaja, como puedes ver mi querida adorada, soy muy enredosa a veces, si, cree estar embarazada de Terry por los síntomas, pero, sabe también que aunque le diga a Terry lo que sucede y se casara con él, no sería garantía de una familia para su bebé. Definitivamente Terry debería saberlo (en caso de que en realidad hubiese bebé), guardar un secreto de esa magnitud sólo complicaría las vidas de todos, siempre es mejor la verdad por cruel o dolorosa que sea. Albert le ofrece su apoyo y su amor incondicional independientemente de la decisión que ella tome, en un momento decide hacerse a un lado, pero después le llega la incertidumbre de dejarla sola, como que sigue viendo en ella a la chica vulnerable que ha salvado muchas veces de sus apuros y de sus tristezas, aunque ella ya sea independiente y autosuficiente. De acuerdo contigo en cuanto a Terry, dice amar a Candy pero se excita con Karen! nena... muchos hombres así son en la triste realidad, de no ser así la pornografía ni siquiera existiría. No se emocionarían al ver a una mujer atractiva que ni siquiera conocen con poca ropa, imagínate a Terry que le toca no sólo ver a Karen, sino además tener contacto íntimo (simulado pero de todas formas intenso). Que bueno que Candy pintó su raya y se dio cuenta en vivo y a todo color de lo que tendría que tolerar como pareja de un actor.

 **Alebeth:** Definitivamente serán felices, no es así como que se casaron y vivieron felices para toda la vida, ya sabes que en la vida real hasta el mas estable de los matrimonios tiene sus crisis, hay algunas pistas en éste capitulo, pero veremos que pasa en el epílogo, y del bebé... mmmm, no va a perder ningún bebe Candy! : )

 **Tania Andry:** A veces la indecisión y errores de un personaje nos hace sentir coraje y ganas de ahorcarlo, ¿cómo crees que Candy con el señor García? ¿Tan mal te cayó? jajajajaja. Gracias por comentar.

 **mabolla15:** También consideré lo más lógico que se alejara de todos, digo, si no quiere enterar a Terry, no se siente digna de Albert y no quiere hacerlo cargar con un hijo que no es de él, habría sido lógico que se fuera a donde nadie la conociera, veremos que pasa ahora que ya les platiqué que tiene ya hasta dos hijos y viene un tercero en camino... esa Candy conejita!

 **YAGUI FUN:** Excelente tu nick name! me agrada, te describe perfecto! Que gusto que ya sacaras tu cuenta para que igual y hasta te animas a contarnos una historia, ERES UN AMOR YAGUIIII, tu comenta siempre lo que quieras, nunca eres grosera y no hagas caso si critican tus reviews o que si estás traumada con tal o cual personaje, eso no es cierto y eres libre de expresar tu sentir, jamás has dejado un comentario con una crítica destructiva o desmoralizante. Y eso te lo agradezco y te lo reconozco. Ojalá muchas aprendieran que puedes criticar la historia, los personajes pero tu nunca te vas sobre la escritora aunque no te guste lo que escribe. Ahora en cuanto a la historia, en el epílogo se aclararan muchas cosas. Lo que me gustó de éste Albert, es que demuestra su amor incondicional haya bebé o no haya bebé, sea de él o no, desde el momento en que dice: Amo a ese bebé por ser tu hijo y seré un padre para él, desde ese momento es mi héroe, porque es un paquetote que no cualquiera acepta, veremos que pasa... Me encantó eso de la vainilla, el chocolate, el queso, la fresa... bueno, me hiciste imaginar la variedad de sabores para los personajes de ésta historia... jajajajaja ¡Besos linda!

 **Ever Blue:** A tí belleza, gracias por leer, si, es triste, no lo había analizado de esa forma! Pffff y yo lo escribí, que por un momento te suban al cielo diciéndote las palabras que más has anhelado escuchar, ser correspondido sentimentalmente por quien amas y que te diga: pero no podrá ser porque viene un bebé con otra persona en camino... ¡Ayyyy dolor! Bueno, espero que con este capítulo me haya reivindicado un poquito más, espero haber dejado algunas pistas de lo que sigue...

 **Guest:** Me había prometido no contestar a tu comentario, no darle la importancia, digo, porque contestarle a alguien que cree que lo que escribes es basura pues es finalmente hacer más basura. He leído tristemente comentarios peores en otros fics a otras compañeras escritoras. Lo que me dijiste no es nada a comparación con lo que he leído, pero te invito con todo el respeto que mereces de mi parte, que si no te gusta lo que escribo no vuelvas a leerlo, no estás obligada. Sé que no fue algo personal tu comentario porque ni me conoces ni te conozco y si, tal vez me hiciste sentir mal dos minutos, quizás cinco... pero los comentarios que recibí de apoyo superaron en mucho el mal rato que pude haber pasado por tu "review" ¡Claro! por favor acepta mi cordial invitación y no regreses a leer NADA de lo que yo escriba! Ni te hace falta leer mis fics ni necesito tus amables reviews... y por cierto, escribiré lo que yo quiera de quien yo quiera, por si estabas con el pendiente.

 **Susy:** Gracias! por el apoyo, por tus palabras, Siii ya extrañaba que me escribieras algo caray! Gracias por tomar en cuenta el tiempo y el esfuerzo para escribir. Sobre todo cuando no eres escritora realmente y solo es un hobbie! Se supone que de esto debemos sacar algo divertido, si nos gusta escribir adelante! si nos gusta leer disfrutemos! En el camino me he encontrado con lecturas de todo tipo, buenas, excelentes, no tan buenas, unas malísimas a mi criterio y eso no me da el derecho de ofender a la persona que las ha escrito. Si no me gusta paso de largo! pero pareciera que a veces queremos soltar aquí la frustración y coraje que nos hicieron pasar en el mercado! jajajaja, no se trata de eso. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme en ese concepto linda! Ya te extrañaba!

 **Locadeamor:** Si, estaban atrapados en un triángulo bastante incómodo, Terry desde esa discusión con Candy y después de haber detectado el perfume de Albert en el departamento de ella como que no hizo por buscarla de nuevo, él está seguro de que algo importante sucedió en Chicago para que Candy llegara tan distante con él. Terry ahora si está involucrado con Karen, pero un resentimiento se ha quedado en el. Esperemos que lo supere más adelante porque Candy, ya se le fué! Gracias Locadeamor!

 **Glenda!** Ayyyy sufroooo! como que te fuiste! a donde!? mira, tu sigue leyendo, en los ratitos que tengas libres, sigue leyendo! aunque no comentes, porque eso a veces quita mucho tiempo!.Gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis ocurrencias. Escribir era un placer cuando al checar los reviews me encontraba tus reacciones! No sé siquiera si leerás esto que estoy escribiendo! pero extrañaré tus frases, tus comentarios bellos y sinceros. Besos a la vena mi musa linda! Que Dios te bendiga y que todo sea bueno para ti, tu familia, tu guatón!...

 **Nana:** Pues ya vimos que ha decidido Candy, ¿era un tremendo lío verdad? ahora sólo falta el epílogo aunque ya muchas pistas se las dejé en éste por tu apoyo!

 **Lola:** Claro! ¿por qué no aceptar la variedad en los gustos, verdad?, a mi me gustan Albert, Anthony y Terry por igual! no es pecado! : )

 **Sayuri1707:** Pues ya se fue Candy mi estimada Sayuri, pero con Albert! Besos!

 **Peque Azul:** Gracias por tu apoyo Peque Azul, sus palabras son lo que alienta a seguir, si me tardé en actualizar no es porque me haya desmoralizado el comentario, digo, es mínimo, imagínate Keyag! mis respetos para todas las barbaridades que soporta! Me he tardado porque me encanta leer y me he dado ese permiso estos días leyendo unos fics que ufffff! que calor! buenísimos! jajajaja. El abrazo va de vuelta con mucho cariño!

 **Hanah:** Gracias por comentar, parecía que William la dejaría sola arreglando sus broncas, pero nop! ahí está al pié del cañón junto a su princesa!

.

 ** _Las quiero! Que Dios las bendiga a todas!_**


	7. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salí de mi departamento dando un último vistazo a todo. No sabía si volvería pronto, sólo sabía que me iba con Albert, para hacer mi vida con él sin importar nada de lo que quedaba atrás.

-" _Si me amas te vas a ir conmigo..."_ -esas fueron sus palabras y para mí un mensaje o advertencia por demás claros, no había opción y ya no me iba a quedar esperando a que el tiempo me demostrara si había tomado la decisión correcta. No iba a permitirme rechazarlo, mucho menos ahora que parecía que todo encajaba, que todo se confabulaba para que pudiera irme con él sin miedos, sin obstáculos.

Él llevaba mi equipaje y yo un bolso que llené con mis efectos personales. Camino al aeropuerto tomamos un taxi pues mi automóvil se quedó resguardado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Me llevaba abrazada y entonces llegó a mi corazón la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Me atrajo hacia él y dio pequeños besos en mi frente, en mis mejillas y en mis labios, al llegar a mi boca la pasión parecía haber encontrado la puerta abierta, porque quiso salir como si estuviésemos en la privacidad de una habitación. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de esos deliciosos y dulces labios, de esos dientes juguetones que insistían en morder suavemente mi boca, mi mentón, de ese rostro afeitado y de esas manos, que lograron esquivar mi abrigo para abrirse camino por debajo de la blusa, pero con mis manos detuve su inquieta exploración. El camino al aeropuerto resultó demasiado corto después de todo... esa demostración de afecto debería continuar pero no ahí en el taxi...

En los pasillos rumbo al hangar sentía en mi vientre un cosquilleo de emoción. No podía disimular una ligera sonrisa de alegría. Esto era real, me iba con él. Hace un par de meses aún dormía con Terrence y ahora un hombre distinto me llevaba de la mano a vivir con él: Albert... quién lo hubiera dicho... mi Albert.

Llegamos al jet privado, un par de pilotos nos recibieron y Albert se quedó conversando un momento con ellos mientras yo subí por la escalera hacia el interior.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no viajaba en ese jet; me lo habían ofrecido para regresar de Chicago a New York en mi visita de fin de Año, pero no acepté pues ya tenía mi vuelo. Además las tormentas invernales me daban mucho miedo, según yo las turbulencias se sienten con más intensidad en un avión más pequeño.

Me acomodé en uno de los reposet de piel y no tardé mucho en observar su atractiva figura entrar encorvándose un poco por la alta estatura que posee. Me miró con una sonrisa y me tomó de la mano, se sentó en otro de los asientos y me atrajo hacia él sentándome en su regazo.

 _-¿Quieres tomar algo? Te noto pálida todavía... -_ acariciaba mis mejillas y me miraba atento.

 _-Estoy bien, debe ser que no he dormido bien, últimamente he tenido algo de insomnio, además ya desayunamos ¿recuerdas?, tal vez más tarde, gracias..._

 _-Candy... perdón que insista pero... me preocupa que estés tan pálida, ¿te estás vitaminando? los bebés requieren ácido fólico, hierro, calcio y no sé que tantas cosas más... podrías quedarte sin fuerzas._

 _-Albert... perdóname por dejarte llegar hasta aquí sin decírtelo, pero cambiaste el tema en el departamento y yo... deseo que lo veas por ti mismo._

Saqué de mi bolso medio doblado y maltrecho el sobre con los resultados de laboratorio, se lo extendí y él me miró serio mientras recibía el documento, ésta vez sin negarse más leyó la hoja impresa. Me miró y con sus ojos un poco nublados y con un ligero temblor en sus manos me dijo:

 _-Sabes que aunque el resultado hubiese sido distinto, siempre hubieras contado con mi apoyo y mi amor incondicional... lo sabes amor..._

 _-Lo sé, prueba de ello es que estoy aquí mientras tu creías que estaba embarazada..._

 _-No me gustaría que pensaras que me alegra que no estés esperando un hijo, pero debo ser sincero al decirte que eso... eso lo cambia todo..._

 _-Sé que no te alegra, a mi tampoco... pero como dices, lo cambia todo y es bueno..._

 _-Sí, siendo sinceros es algo bueno. No me imaginaba como sería criar al hijo de Terry, me obligaba a verlo desde ya como mío. Aunque sé que habría sido un buen padre, el niño no habría tenido culpa de nada y a ti... a ti te amo princesa. Además tú y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos Candy..._

Un rubor se extendió por mi rostro y traté de cambiar el tema para sacar un poquito de mi mente las imágenes de la desnudez de Albert que me habían impresionado horas antes y con ellas el deseo inmenso que sentía en mi entrepierna por acomodarme sobre él y sentirlo de nuevo...

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Londres Albert?_

 _-Un par de meses... tal vez más._

 _-¿No lo sabes exactamente?_

 _-No Candy, ¿tan pronto estás dudando?_

Me miró con sus ojos de cielo, con esa sonrisa que puede convercerme incluso de saltar del bungee.

 _-No te preocupes por nada, estás conmigo._

 _-Sí, pero... la boda de Patty y Stear..._

 _-Estaremos de regreso antes de la boda, además de eso no hay más peros amor. Tú eres mía... si estás aquí conmigo es porque has tomado una decisión y esa decisión es hacer tu vida a mi lado._

Sentí un estremecimiento de placer cuando le escuché afirmar que era suya, esa actitud posesiva no la había conocido en él. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Sentí como apretó un poco mi mano entrelazada en la suya y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _-Bueno... aún no eres mía del todo..._

Sonreí también y besando sus labios contesté:

 _-Espero que muy pronto pueda serlo._

 _-Tan pronto como tú me lo permitas._

Sentí en su mirada las mismas ansias que yo sentía por estar con él, la misma desesperación por entregarle mi cuerpo y ser suya de una buena vez. Lo abracé con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. Eso era el cielo. Sus manos volvieron a viajar bajo mis ropas y encontraron el camino a mis senos iniciando un masaje en ellos que invitaba a buscar mas privacidad.

Nos fuimos al pequeño camarote dentro del jet. Tratamos de ser discretos, si hacíamos mucho escándalo podrían escucharnos en la pequeña estancia y sería muy vergonzoso.

De nuevo levantó mi suéter, mi blusa y me despojó del sostén, mientras besaba mis senos con desesperación y sumergía su rostro entre ellos, bajó mis pantalones y mis pantys de un tirón y me levantó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sentí la firme erección que me inundaba de placer, podría estar así durante todo el viaje, o mejor; durante toda mi vida. Me sentía tan pequeña en sus fuertes brazos, mordí sus hombros y me aferré a su espalda cuando sentí como se abría paso lentamente por primera vez en mi interior. Fue doloroso, diferente, delicioso...

Comencé despacio un vaivén de mis caderas sobre las suyas, él recorría con su boca mi cuello y enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras la otra subía y bajaba por mi espalda hasta más abajo. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y sonoras. Me estaba perdiendo en ese mar de sensaciones y estaba dejándome llevar por el placer más intenso junto a la alegría de saberme suya, ahora sí y definitivamente suya. Nos recostamos en la cama, nos acomodamos de mil formas mientras experimentabamos movimientos, caricias... ver su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío ya era en sí un verdadero placer, sentir sus manos, escuchar sus graves y casi discretos gemidos erizaba mi piel. Su lengua invadía mi boca de la misma forma que su sexo el mío. Fué sublime, exitante, delicioso... después... el tremendo orgasmo vibrando en nuestros cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo. Una y otra vez...

Hicimos el amor buen rato, quedamos exhaustos, estaba recostada sobre él, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, muy cerca de su cuello, escuchaba su corazón. El frío del exterior no nos afectaba porque compartíamos el calor de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mis piernas abrazaban sus muslos. Albert enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y bajaba y subía por mi espalda; yo aspiraba su delicioso perfume impregnado en la piel.

 _-Tantas veces que soñé tenerte así conmigo Candy..._

 _-Qué curioso... sin éxito traté de ser tu mujer en Chicago la última noche ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Y cómo podría olvidarlo..._

 _-También lo intentamos ésta mañana en mi apartamento... y hasta ahora terminamos haciendo el amor en el Gulfstream familiar... ¡vaya!_

 _-Sí... pero al fin lo hicimos, ya eres mía princesa, ahora sí eres mi mujer y yo soy todo tuyo._

 _-¿Y sólo mío?_

 _-Sí Candy, nunca lo dudes._

Recordé como en una película las imágenes que vi de él y Marlenne y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Por lo menos a Flammy no la vi...

 _-No puedo olvidar lo de Marlenne y Flammy... soy una tonta por eso._

Dije mientras me ponía de pie y comencé a vestirme, Albert también se levantó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

 _-No veo el caso a que recuerdes eso, no he sido un santo Candy... pero si te diré que yo no voy a estar martirizándome pensando todos los días en lo que viviste con el actor... amor, desde el momento en que decidimos darnos esta oportunidad debiste sepultar todo eso, todo lo que duele del pasado, ya no importa..._

 _-Es cierto... -_ Suspiré.

 _-¿Sabes? -_ me dijo sonriente _\- Hay algo que no te he confesado sobre Flammy..._

 _-No quiero detalles Albert..._ -le dije seriamente para que borrara su sonrisa cínica.

 _-En realidad ella y yo... nunca estuvimos juntos. Sí hubo ciertas caricias intensas por así decirlo, salimos varias veces, pero ella me dijo que no podía ser mi novia oficialmente mientras yo siguiera mirándote como un bobo y... viviendo contigo._

 _-¿Es verdad lo que dices?_

 _-Sí, ¿porqué te mentiría?_

 _-Tú mismo ya lo habías aceptado, me dijiste que ella había sido lo mismo que Marlenne y ahora... ahora me dices que no estuviste con ella ¿del todo? Ella me confesó muy segura que se había acostado contigo. -_ entrecerré los ojos y lo amenacé con mi puño _\- ¿tú le propusiste que me dijera eso?_

 _-Desde luego que no Candy, he tratado de entender porqué lo hizo... y creo que fue para conocer tu reacción, alguna vez ella me dijo que creía que tu también sentías algo por mi._

 _-Ya entiendo... aunque, hay algo que no me queda claro... ¿le pediste que fueran novios?_

 _-No tampoco, pero supongo que ella dio por hecho que lo deseaba porque nuestra relación..._

 _-¿Ajá?..._

 _-Nuestra relación era ya como un noviazgo, un poco intenso..._

Preferí no indagar más... bueno, un noviazgo un poco intenso era mucho mejor que imaginarlo invadiendo el cuerpo de mi colega enfermera. Nos quedamos callados otra vez.

- _Ya te había imaginado caminando como pingüinito, con tu vientre abultado, despertándome en la madrugada con tu cara de puchero para conseguirte los más estrambóticos antojos..._

 _-¿Todo eso hubieras hecho por el hijo de alguien más?_ -respondí con cierta sorna, todavía me dolían sus confesiones.

 _-¡Heyyyy... qué mal se oye que lo digas de esa manera!_ -Me contestó haciendo un gesto de dolor. _-Lo habría hecho por tratarse de NUESTRO bebé... te dije que ya me había hecho a la idea que sería mi hijo._

 _-Tienes razón, discúlpame._

 _-A veces eres una niña Candy._

 _-A veces no tengo el mejor de los tactos para decir las cosas._

 _-Y eso tiene un precio... que va a costarte caro..._

Me tomó de la cintura para recostarme de nuevo junto a él, me escabullí de sus brazos y jugando traté de salir del avión, llegué a las escaleras para comenzar a bajar cuando me pudo alcanzar y de nuevo me llevó con él al camarote.

 _-Ya no deberíamos hacer esto, es la hora en que dijiste que llegaría George..._

 _-Si le molesta escucharnos que se salga y espere abajo._

 _-¡Albert!_

 _-¡Candy! mmmmmm... nena, ya no te vas a escapar de mi..._

Lo dijo con una voz ronca y sensual que me erizó la piel, con ese grave ronroneo que siempre soñé tener para mi solita, mientras llegábamos a la cama y me acariciaba para empezar de nuevo a hacer el amor...

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

 ** _Flash back.-_**

A veces cuando veíamos una película en el departamento que compartíamos, si las escenas se volvían candentes, se acercaba a mi cuerpo, pasaba uno de sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá y bromeaba conmigo haciendo ese ronroneo delicioso en mi oído... creo que todos esos detalles y momentos me fueron enamorando...

En otra ocasión también después de una película de terror, me dijo con una voz por demás seductora y con una actitud provocativa que el podía protegerme del guante del señor Freddy Cruegger...

 _-¿Segura que no vienes? mi cama es el mejor sitio para combatir tus nervios..._

 _-Sé lo que pretendes Albert..._

 _-Candy, jamás me propasaría contigo, prometo portarme muy bien pero... si estás nerviosa puedo abrazarte, tal vez cubrirte con mi cuerpo para que te sientas tranquila, no pienses mal, todo es con buena intención..._

 _-¿De verdad podrías jurar que tus intenciones son buenas?..._

Contesté provocativamente mientras caminaba hacia él y me detuve hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, podía escuchar y sentir en su pecho como su respiración se volvía más agitada, con uno de mis dedos recorrí sus pectorales y su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo. Me acerqué despacio a su boca y él se inclinó hacia mí para besarnos, nuestros labios se rozaron. Esa noche moría de ganas por entrar en su cama y es que, verlo ahí, en el umbral de su puerta, con sus pantalones de pijama y su torso desnudo, el cabello alborotado y la sonrisa de medio lado insistiéndome por ser abrazada y "protegida"... era irresistible, recordé entonces el dicho de mi madre Pony: "entre santa y santo pared de calicanto"... era una realidad, vivir con un hombre como Albert y tener la oportunidad de estar completamente a solas con él, mas la fuerte atracción y deseo y amor y necesidad que ya sentía por él convertía cada día en una prueba de fuego. Como fuera no me lo permití, el recuerdo de unos días antes y Marlenne entre sus sábanas acabaron con cualquier sonrisa en mi rostro y cualquier intención de aceptarle la propuesta. El dolor se atravesaba ya en mi pecho y en mi estómago desde entonces. ¿Por qué no pude entender que desde entonces ya lo amaba? Las señales eran muy claras...

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

Entonces un golpeteo en la puerta del camarote interrumpió nuestro viaje en las nubes...

 _-William, ya llegamos._

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y con voz tranquila contestó:

 _-Voy en un momento._

 _-¿Cómo que ya llegamos? ¿quienes son?_

Me contestó que seguramente se trataba de Anthony y Archie... Stear ya no era parte del equipo en los negocios, ni siquiera en las juntas. Ahora trabajaba en el Campo de Pruebas y Entrenamiento de Nevada; finalmente uno de sus sueños se había cumplido, pronto sería su boda con Patty.

 _-¡Albert que pena! ¡me van a ver salir de aquí!_

 _-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ellos saben que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, saben que quiero casarme contigo._

 _-Pero... mira mi cabello, es un desastre, es que..._

 _-Es que nada Candy. Eres mi mujer, hicimos el amor, es lo mas normal entre dos que se aman. Yo te amo..._

 _-También te amo pero... ¿crees que nos hayan escuchado? ¡Albert... que pena!_

 _-No princesa, no se escucha nada._

 _-Eres un experto ¿eh?_

 _-No lo digo por mi... alguna vez tu querida Annie y Archie ocupaban el camarote mientras nosotros viajábamos del otro lado... no creo que hayan estado durmiendo y no, no escuchamos nada..._

Albert terminó de acomodarse un poco la camisa, se abrochó el pantalón y salió primero del camarote, yo me quedé terminando de vestirme y cuando salí encontré a George revisando unos documentos con Albert. Archie y Anthony me sonrieron ampliamente, ambos me miraban de arriba a abajo y reían mientras se acercaban a saludarme.

 _-¡Hola chicos!... Hola George._

 _-¡Hola Candy!_

 _-Señorita Candy, buenos días._

 _-¡Jajajaja... hola rrrrrrrrr Gatita!_

 _-Archie... ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?_

 _-¡Nada! no es que me ría... más bien me da gusto que estés aquí._

 _-Y supongo que al tío le da mas gusto... -_ completó Anthony.

 _-Bueno, si... supongo que sí._

 _-Jajajaja... Gatita, sólo que no nos vayas a saludar de mano... digo, por si las dudas..._

Entendí a que se referían y crucé los brazos de manera que las mantendría lejos de ellos.

 _-Grosero Archie..._

 _-No seas vulgar Archibald, es Candy, eso que importa. Ven a mis brazos preciosa..._

Anthony me abrazó y entre pláticas y bromas recuerdo que hacían una serie de preguntas un tanto indiscretas y yo sentía hervir mi rostro de vergüenza.

Miré a Albert, se veía tan seductor, tan sensual, ahora quería tenerlo entre mis piernas todo el tiempo, encima de mí, debajo de mi... tenía hambre de él, me sentía ridícula por desearlo así, con tanta fuerza... como nunca había deseado a nadie. Creo que sintió mi mirada... porque atendía a medias la serie de indicaciones que George pacientemente trataba de darle aunque creo que aquél se daba cuenta que Albert tenía puesta la atención en otra parte. De pronto, su mirada y la mía se cruzaron, me sonrió de lado, me guiñó el ojo y entregando toda la documentación a George le pidió que mas tarde la revisaran. Argumentó que iría a descansar un rato más conmigo.

No me detuve a ver las expresiones de nuestros acompañantes. Sólo lo vi caminar hacia mí y volvimos a escabullirnos dentro del camarote, cerramos la puerta. Por fin solos otra vez. Me recostó en la cama y me perdí en sus labios de nuevo, en las caricias torpes pero amorosas que deslizaba por mi cuerpo. Me sentí amada plenamente, importante hasta los huesos, me trató con delicadeza, con suavidad. Fue extraño porque no me cansaba de amarlo, descansábamos un momento y al siguiente ya estábamos de nuevo enredando nuestras piernas, fundiendo nuestros sexos, nuestras bocas, nuestro ser.

Sentimos cuando el jet despegó y en alguna turbulencia escuchamos risitas burlonas desde el exterior. Durante horas nos volvimos a encontrar y a perder al mismo tiempo en el más puro deseo, en el amor en su mayor expresión entre dos cuerpos. Hicimos el amor hasta cansarnos, hasta quedarnos dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Cuando desperté lo busqué a mi lado y ya no estaba, por un momento en mi aturdimiento temí que hubiera sido un sueño, pero el ligero movimiento, el leve sonido de las turbinas, el lugar donde me encontraba y el tenue ardor en mi zona íntima me confirmaron de inmediato que todo había sido una absoluta verdad, volví a vestirme, acomodé mi cabello y me asomé un poco para buscarlo. De nuevo me regaló una de esas sonrisas a las que me estaba volviendo adicta... y le escuché decir:

 _-Sí, definitivamente afortunado, ¿sabes George? No imagino mi vida sin ella..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi corazón, en mi mente, en todo lo que soy... Cuando hemos tenido dificultades las recuerdo. Cuando esas dificultades han amenazado con terminar con nuestro matrimonio también las recuerdo.

Hemos tenido problemas fuertes, algunos demasiado fuertes... la verdad es que el vivieron felices para siempre... no existe. La felicidad se busca todos los días y más que buscarse se construye diariamente.

En su trabajo se encontró con socios comerciales de todo tipo, gente respetuosa y con educación que limitaba el trato a lo meramente profesional. Pero también hubo personas que no respetaban el hecho de que aun no fuésemos esposos y algunos de esos "caballeros" eran en realidad tercos patanes que me veían como la conquista o simple amante del gran empresario Andley. Todo eso debido a la prensa que aseguraba que Albert y yo no estábamos casados aunque nosotros manifestáramos lo contrario. También tuve que lidiar con algunas socias ejecutivas o "acompañantes" de otros empresarios que se sentían con derecho a viajar junto a él, a estar en cenas, cocteles, presentaciones, conferencias, juntas, firmas, inauguraciones, clausuras y un largo etcétera sin querer despegársele un minuto o llamando a horas inapropiadas a su teléfono celular que constantemente tenía que cambiar de número por el acoso.

Llegué a pensar si mi vida era muy distinta de lo que hubiera sido con Terrence...

Al principio encontré trabajo en un Hospital de Londres aunque Albert insistía en que no trabajara. Duré cerca de dos meses ahí, pero por recomendación de Annie tuve que renunciar para acompañarlo a sus diferentes viajes, además de que él siempre me lo pedía. Annie se enteraba de muchas cosas por boca de Archie y como buena aliada y hermana que siempre ha sido, se convirtió en mi informante infiltrada. Me sentí mal al principio porque ese no era el propósito, no quería convertirme en la esposa celosa paranoica que cela al marido hasta de la sombra, pero había cada mujer, que sin el menor prejuicio se acercaba y coqueteaba descaradamente con él.

Siempre mantuve la cordura y aunque alguna que otra estuvo a punto de probar muy de cerca el sabor de mis nudillos en su boca, logré salir ilesa de las incómodas reuniones. Al llegar a casa a veces discutíamos y yo... yo lloraba, mi impotencia ante hechos que no estaba en mis manos cambiar me estaba colmando la paciencia.

 _-¡Pero podrías por lo menos dejarles claro que no sean tan encimosas!_

 _-Candy, son ideas tuyas amor..._

 _-No soy la única que se da cuenta Albert..._

 _-¡Por Dios Candy, es mi trabajo, no puedes esperar que no le dirija la palabra a ninguna dama!_

 _-Entonces será mejor que ya no te acompañe a esos eventos, no tengo ninguna necesidad de derramar bilis con cada salidita y con cada tipa que anda tras de ti como perro tras de su hueso..._

 _-Candy, creo que lo mejor será regresar cuanto antes a América._

 _-"¿Estás sugiriendo que ya te hartaste de mi? ¡vaya! entonces... ¿tengo que soportar todo esto? ¡que crean que soy tu amante y no tenga el lugar de tu mujer porque tontamente se me ocurrió largarme así como así contigo! ¡¿sin ninguna garantía de nada?! siendo así, tal vez hubiese sido preferible quedarme en New York, sola, ¡porque definitivamente entre tú y Terrence no hay mucha diferencia!, por lo menos allá tenía mi vida muy tranquila, pasaba estos corajes si, pero no había necesidad de cruzar el océano para venir a darme cuenta de que tu y yo hasta aquí llegamos Albert... Esto se acabó... me largo..."_ -Sí, todo eso pasó por mi cabeza gritarle en la cara... pero no lo hice...

 _-Regresaremos a Chicago la próxima semana Candy, no sé si lo olvidaste pero, ya estamos a unos cuantos días de la boda de Stear y Patty._

En medio de la perorata mental y la discusión con Albert había olvidado la boda de dos personas muy importantes para mí.

 _-Está bien, iremos a la boda, pero tal vez lo mejor sea que me quede en mi departamento en New York Albert... ya no regresaré contigo a Londres._

No dijo nada, sólo salió de nuestra habitación azotando la puerta detrás de él. Yo, en mi papel de mujer indignada preparé mi equipaje, estaba dispuesta a irme, una semana más, una menos... yo me iría a Estados Unidos ahora mismo. La impulsividad siempre había sido una de mis mas afianzadas características y esta vez no sería la excepción. Albert había salido y eso me facilitaba las cosas, cuando regresara ya no me encontraría. El equipo de vigilancia del edificio donde vivíamos en Londres seguramente avisó a Albert y además una de las encargadas en recepción me entretuvo curiosamente más de la cuenta preguntándome sobre los cuidados de un raspón severo, Albert fue quien momentos después llegó manejando como un desquiciado.

 _-¡¿A dónde se supone que vas Candy, qué significa todo esto?!_

Dijo mientras se sobaba con ambas manos las sienes. Su ruborizado rostro lleno de angustia me dejó notar que algo no andaba bien, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y creí que era por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar hasta que una vena muy saltada en su sien me dio a entender que la razón era otra.

 _-¡Albert!..._

Ese día tuvo una crisis convulsiva. Lo detuve en mis brazos para que no se golpeara, me llevé varios golpes por sostenerlo también con mis piernas mientras los de recepción y vigilancia me ayudaban. Resultó que tuvo un ligero retroceso en su tratamiento por olvidarse de tomar sus medicamentos. No requirió hospitalización, pero si varios chequeos en la consulta médica. Después de regresar al departamento, después de hablar y reconciliarnos, todo volvió a estar bien. Días después volvimos a hacer el amor una y otra y otra vez como desesperados. Nunca usábamos protección desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ambos viajábamos al cielo en cada encuentro y sabía que en cualquier momento podría quedar embarazada.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

Regresamos a Estados Unidos para la boda de Patty y Stear en Florida. La tía Elroy se mostraba feliz de vernos a Albert y a mi de la mano. Archie y Annie se hicieron una sesión de fotografías aprovechando el atardecer en la hermosa playa y Annie luciendo un abultado vientre por debajo de su hermoso vestido de gasa. Anthony y su novia la chica mexicana también se la estaban pasando de lo lindo. Fue una boda hermosa, el clima una delicia, esos días en las cálidas y hermosas playas de Miami parecían la luna de miel perfecta para nosotros. Todos pasamos un par de días en Miami, excepto Patty y Stear que se fueron a Las Bahamas.

La noche previa a nuestro regreso a New York, Albert me invitó a un restaurante a orillas de la playa. Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a caminar por la arena, las olas llegaban de repente y mojaban nuestros pies descalzos. Las copas de champagne me habían relajado las piernas y el sentido del humor, cualquier cosa que Albert decía lograba hacerme reír a carcajadas...

 _-No sé que tipo de champagne sea el que nos han servido, pero pienso seriamente llevar unas cuantas cajas con nosotros..._

 _-¿Tan malhumorada soy?_

 _-No princesa, no lo digo por eso... es sólo que espero tener mucho que festejar... si me aceptas..._

Se colocó frente a mí y se hincó en una de sus rodillas. Mis carcajadas se volvieron una sonrisa y una mirada empañada de lágrimas cuando sacó una cajita que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco de lino. Lo abracé y lo besé hasta casi robarle el aliento. Acepté ser su esposa esa cálida y por demás hermosa noche de mayo, al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños...

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

Por varios días me sentí extraña, tenía los síntomas de un embarazo. Me llené de ilusión desde la primera náusea, desde que comencé a notar la ausencia de mi periodo y me invadía el sueño y la pesadez en el trabajo. Me hice la prueba directamente en el laboratorio del Hospital donde trabajaba de nuevo y resultó positiva. Albert estaba en un viaje de negocios en Italia y no quería darle la noticia por video llamada... aunque muriera de ansias por decirle que íbamos a ser padres esperaría a su regreso.

Una tarde llegué del trabajo, puse en la mesa el paquete de comida italiana que había comprado de camino a casa (sí, era comida italiana tal vez para sentirme más cerca de él) y me senté desparramada en la silla, estaba muy cansada, hambrienta y tenía mucho sueño, aventé mis zapatos blancos y caminé descalza a lavarme las manos para comer.

 _-Señora Candice, buenas tardes, ¿desea que le sirva los alimentos?_

 _-Muchas gracias Chloe... compré algo en el camino, tenía un poco de antojo de comida Italiana._

La madura mujer miró mis zapatos, mi saco y mi bolso botados por todos lados y disimuló una ligera sonrisa. Como adoraría vivir sola para no lidiar con la muda opinión de la ama de llaves. Pero Albert ha insistido en que debo tener compañía para estar más segura...

 _-Bien, si usted me lo permite me retiro._

 _-Adelante..._

Saqué mi celular y vi un par de llamadas perdidas de Albert... quise marcarle, pero el sentimiento de pensarme a veces como algo no prioritario en su vida hizo mella en mí y decidí seguir evitando sus llamadas. Revisé si había nuevos mensajes de redes sociales y en las noticias de farándula aparecía su rostro... Próxima boda en Broadway... ¡vaya! ¿con que sólo actuación eh?, con que sólo tu cuerpo reacciona... dejé salir una risilla burlona sin ningún otro sentimiento de celos o tristeza, ni una pizca de un "si hubiera"... tal vez el único pensamiento que llegó causando molestia en mi, era el hecho de que Terrence finalmente se casaría primero que yo con esa actriz francesa que pudo quitar del camino a "su amiga" Karen... pero esas eran niñerías de mi parte, así que mejor apagué el móvil y me dispuse a comer.

El ruido de la llave tratando de abrir la puerta me sobresaltó... era él, Albert...

Su alta y espigada figura apareció a contraluz en la puerta de entrada, llevaba su equipaje en mano y el saco colgando de su hombro. Una mezcla de emociones surgió como bomba en mí, alegría por verlo, enojo por tardarse tanto, tristeza por estar sola, deseo por devorarme sus besos, su cuerpo completo...

Tragué en seco, me sentía nerviosa e inexplicablemente lágrimas calientes inundaban mis ojos y se deslizaban sobre mis mejillas.

 _-¡Princesa no llores! ¿Candy qué tienes? ¿estás bien?_

 _-Nada... no tengo nada, dije mientras soltaba el tenedor en el plato._

No me levanté para abrazarlo como imaginé que correría hacia él tantas veces antes de su regreso, puse mis brazos sobre mi regazo y bajé mi mirada al piso en una actitud absurda que yo misma me reprochaba mientras ejecutaba.

 _-También te he extrañado, perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo... Candy no volveré a hacerlo, me has hecho tanta falta amor._

Yo continué sin decir palabra. El se acercó y se hincó frente a mí.

 _-Sé que estás molesta, no has respondido mis últimas llamadas. Candy dime que todo está bien..._

 _-Estoy triste Albert... estoy... más susceptible que de costumbre, no me hagas caso..._

Entonces él se acercó más a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, aspiré su delicioso aroma que en ésta ocasión no me pareció tan delicioso y corrí al baño a devolver el estómago.

Salí del baño y Albert ya me esperaba afuera de éste recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y una tierna y expectante sonrisa.

 _-Sospecho que el día de hoy vas a darme la mejor noticia de mi vida..._

Asentí y cuando lo hice me cargó en sus brazos y me abrazó fuerte. Cuando miré sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

Nuestra boda se adelantó un poco a lo previsto, en un mes estaba ya todo listo para casarnos por lo civil y por lo religioso. Tuve un vestido de novia blanco hermoso, nuestra ceremonia religiosa fue muy emotiva, con votos preparados por nosotros mismos y que por alguna razón al momento de pronunciarlos ambos estuvimos a punto de llorar. Pudo ser tanta emoción contenida en las palabras, pudo ser la magia de estar uno frente al otro como ni en el mejor de nuestros sueños habíamos estado.

El festejo de nuestras nupcias fue en Lakewood, un estilo campirano, elegante y vintage fue lo que Annie y Patty ayudaron a organizar para nuestra boda. Fue uno de los días más felices de nuestra vida. La fiesta terminó y Albert y yo nos quedamos una semana más en la vieja mansión, los dos solos...

Me llevó de paseo en caballo a la Colina de Pony, ahí muy cerca de donde nos vimos la primera vez, después fuimos al valle junto a la cascada donde me encontró a punto de ahogarme. Recorrimos juntos esos caminos donde tantas veces nos encontramos y habíamos sido amigos... agradecimos tomados de la mano a Dios, al tiempo, al destino, a la vida... el que finalmente estuviéramos juntos y fuéramos ya dos almas en un solo corazón.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

William Robert Andley nuestro primer hijo nació a mediados de Diciembre de ese mismo año, cuatro años después llegó nuestra pequeña Joyce y casi cuatro años después de Joyce nuestro pequeño Sebastian llegó a completar nuestra hermosa familia.

La abuela Elroy, como le llaman mis hijos está de visita con nosotros unos días, en éste momento se encuentra en la sala de juegos con ellos llenándolos de chocolates, dulces, panecillos y leche, leyéndoles historias y consintiéndolos... dice que para eso son las abuelas.

Mi vida sin Albert, sin mis hijos, definitivamente sería otra... he pensado que sería todo menos una vida. William Albert estaba destinado para mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos fue la primer oportunidad y no la vimos a pesar de estar frente a nosotros como una verdad palpable. No me arrepiento de lo que hice en mi pasado, todo fue una experiencia y cada paso que dí me trajo hasta el día de hoy. Los errores que haya cometido fueron seguramente para comprobar con claridad que en ningún otro cuerpo voy a sentir la plenitud como la siento con él, ningunos brazos van a protegerme como lo hace él y otros besos no me sabrán nunca al cielo que encuentro en los suyos...

Despertar cada mañana a su lado, vivir con nuestros hijos, llevarlos a la escuela, jugar con ellos, aprender con ellos, nuestra vida en común, ver películas juntos, cocinar juntos, nuestras platicas a media noche, su sonrisa en la mañana, pelearnos, reconciliarnos, su voz en el teléfono, su voz en mi oído cuando hacemos el amor, tomar la ducha juntos, bailar con él y pegar su cuerpo al mío de todas las formas que conocemos es... lo mejor que puedo tener.

Justamente ahora me está mirando, sube un poco el volúmen y me extiende su brazo para bailar esa canción que es de nosotros, ya sé... es su grupo favorito... "The Bee Gees" Robert dice que aburrimos con nuestras canciones de viejitos pero a veces lo escucho tarareando las canciones que sabe le encantan a su padre...

.

Cherry red... THE BEE GEES

.

Where are you?  
Cherry red, sweeter than the honeycomb,  
Sweeter still when we're alone,  
Cherry red, my cherry red.

Turquoise green, greener than the deeper sea,  
Greener still when she's with me,  
Cherry red, my cherry red.

I wonder why (wonder why),  
The stars that night shine big and bright for me,  
I wonder why (wonder why),  
She's true to me the way that she will always be.

Cherry red, sweeter than the honeycomb,  
Sweeter still when we're alone,  
Cherry red, my cherry red.

I wonder why (wonder why),  
The stars that night shine big and bright for me,  
I wonder why (wonder why),  
She's true to me the way that she will always be.

Cherry red, sweeter than the honeycomb,  
Sweeter still when we're alone,  
Cherry red, my cherry red...

.

ROJO CEREZA

.

¿Donde estás?  
Rojo cereza, más dulce que el panal,  
Aún más dulce cuando estamos solos,  
Rojo cereza, mi rojo cereza.

Verde turquesa, más verde que el mar más profundo,  
Más verde aún cuando ella está conmigo,  
Rojo cereza, mi rojo cereza.

Me pregunto por qué (me pregunto por qué)  
Las estrellas de la noche brillan grandes y brillantes para mí.  
Me pregunto por qué (me pregunto por qué)  
Ella es fiel a mí de la manera en que ella siempre será.

Rojo cereza, más dulce que el panal,  
Aún más dulce cuando estamos solos,  
Rojo cereza, mi rojo cereza.

Me pregunto por qué (me pregunto por qué)  
Las estrellas de la noche brillan grandes y brillantes para mí,  
Me pregunto por qué (me pregunto por qué)  
Ella es fiel a mí de la manera en que ella siempre será.

Rojo cereza, más dulce que el panal,  
Aún más dulce cuando estamos solos,  
Rojo cereza, mi rojo cereza.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

 **GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE... a mis hermosos lectores!**

 **Los que opinaron, los que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, los que no opinaron y me leyeron... y también a quien opinó que esto era basura de Terry! jejeje...**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes!**

 **Que Dios los bendiga siempre.**

 **RORE**

 **ROS MadelRos**

 **Lizita**

 **Alebeth**

 **Bunny**

 **Nana**

 **EVER Blue**

 **Grey**

 **Juniper (preciosos comentarios miles de gracias)**

 **Pinwi Love**

 **Sayury1707**

 **K.e.c.s.**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Locadeamor**

 **Stormaw**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **María**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Alexas90**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Alesita77**

 **Hanah**

 **Peque azul**

 **Lola**

 **Glenda**

 **Susy**

 **Tania Andry**

 **Nanutsi**

 **Loreley**

 **Josie**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **Anahi78**

 **Mitsuki Kasumi**

 **Becky 10000**

 **Candyfan777**

 **chidamami**

 **Elisa-Sq**

 **Lachicaderosa**

 **Elluz**

 **joce9814**

 **Mercedes**

 **Mary Star**

 **Bertgirl**

 **Eduardo622**

 **Olga Ardley**

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

 **bimbimbaby15283**

 **Jenfer**

 **mariaelenasancheztrejo**

 **walkimadrid**

 **BrendaDv**

 **HalinaPP**

 **IQS**

 **Shant88**

 **Gisela30m**

 **Lis69**

 **lmonroe1214**

 **Me guardo sus bellísimos comentarios para siempre, fueron el mejor aliciente y pago que obtuve por escribir. Todos su comentarios son especiales, unos verdaderamente preciosos y no diré cuales para no hacer sentir diferencias, Ustedes saben quienes son... jejejeje, se que lo saben!**

 **Los quiero y aprecio, perdón si en algún momento me sulfuré y si alguno de ustedes fue quien escribió la critica a esta historia... no creo, pero si fue alguno de ustedes discúlpeme. Tan valioso es mi tiempo en escribir como su tiempo en leer! Que Dios los bendiga siempre!**


End file.
